The Lost Ones
by The Petulant Prodigy
Summary: "In my world, there is no such thing as an eye for an eye: it is an eye for an eye, an arm and a leg." Gangs, guns, drugs, prostitution, blackmail, rape, bondage, blood, and yaoi: not particularly in that order. Multiple pairings, AU, manipulated OOC, etc
1. Chapter 1: He Who Controls Gravity

Warning: Extremely OOC and rated M for a reason. I really am trying to make it as "real" as possible, while still adding a little fan service. To pull off the story angle, I had to stray from how the characters would act in canon. So if I offend any of you, please do not flame. Just don't read it. I appreciate you taking a risk on my idea. It was a random thought one day while chatting with a friend, so it is dedicated to her. I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction.

Title: ?

Chapter One: He Who Controls Gravity

The intricately carved door was opened cautiously, swinging gently on its hinges without a sound. The messenger stepped inside, hoping his boss was behaving himself today. He really didn't need a repeat of the last time he had barged into the boss's office without knocking. Those were memories better left buried.

Without a sound, the messenger quickly went towards the large mahogany desk fit for a dignitary and set the file carefully in front of the large black leather swivel chair that was turned away from him. The messenger couldn't help but notice the unbelievably high stacks of files, papers, and statistics grouped into solid pyramids and mountains around and on top of the desk. Several Mac laptops sat quietly, waiting to be used, all of them specially encrypted for the boss's use alone. The computers would fry, along with all of their deadly information, if the wrong passwords and codes were attempted, not to mention they were voice-sensitive. The messenger couldn't help but be in awe of his boss: he was an extremely brilliant man and went to great lengths to insure security.

"And who might you be?" a quiet yet strong voice demanded.

The hair on the back of the messenger's neck stood on end: the boss had not turned towards him yet. He could see the thick dark hair of his boss, but talking to him, even to his back, was disconcerting. He was new to the business: he had only been working for Lawson & Lawli a few months and, as the new fledgling, he was given the grunt work, such as delivering new files. After nearly 3 months of employment, Matsuda had only seen his boss's face once, and that once had been plenty enough.

"M – Matsuda, sir," the messenger said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"The new file," the boss said, sighing, "So those dickpigs I overpay finally found something useful to use on the Chief of Defense?"

Matsuda nodded several times, realizing what an idiot he was: his boss wasn't even looking at him, "Uh, yes sir. Th – there is everything you need in that folder."

"Hm."

Matsuda could hear him shift in his chair, just now hearing another very low sound, a sound that made Matsuda's face and ears redden.

"S –sir, if I may be dismissed?" He wanted to get the fuck out of there.

"Mr. Matsuda," the boss said, "I have read your file. You are, in all respects, a glorified secretary. You kiss ass when told and you make coffee runs. You run files like a carrier pigeon. Why did you choose to give up your budding career at the Bureau to work for my underlings?"

Matsuda stiffened slightly: it had been an unexpected question. Matsuda had worked for the Bureau of Investigation for nearly three years; he had been happy.

Until his niece had disappeared several months ago. The last place she had been spotted was at Shinigami, a new rave club for teenagers and young adults with money to burn and throats to sting with alcohol.

And who owned Shinigami? The man seated before him.

"Mr. Matsuda, kidnapping is a daily occurrence in Tokyo," the boss continued, like he was talking about the weather, "but you know better than that. You know what really happened to her, don't you, Mr. Matsuda?"

Matsuda's hands were shaking, his face covered in a thin sheen of sweat, "Yes sir. I do."

"Intriguing," he replied, "You were a rookie investigator, yet I'm sure you convinced the Bureau to do some amount of digging. Of course, they didn't help you as much as you would have liked, did they, Mr. Matsuda?"

"No sir."

"You do not know me personally, Mr. Matsuda, but you do know my reputation, the good and the bad. You know what I am capable of and you have an idea of what goes on after hours at my various clubs. Do not take me for a fool, Mr. Matsuda. I know very well what you are trying to do, and I am sorry to inform you that all your hard work will be for naught."

Matsuda was still shaking, unable to move.

"Your brother got into some incredible debt with me, Mr. Matsuda. Millions of yen, owned to not only my casino but to my clubs as well. Did he beg you for help, Mr. Matsuda? Did he tell you what he offered me as collateral?"

Matsuda felt as if his heart were pounding behind his eyelids, "Yes sir. He did."

"He gave me his daughter, Mr. Matsuda," he chuckled softly, "but I am not unjust. Nearly all of his debt disappeared that day: I cannot understand what would make him do something so rash. I can assure you neither I nor anyone who works for me helped him put that bullet in his head, Mr. Matsuda. It is a tragedy, although I can assure you your niece is doing a wonderful job."

Matsuda was doing everything in his power not to lunge at the man behind that desk who was, at this moment, receiving a blowjob from someone he desperately wanted to see with all of his heart.

"This is a business, Mr. Matsuda. This is a clock with many clogs and wires and pins: every piece must be in order, Mr. Matsuda, for it to continue to thrive and work properly. I depend on the people like your deceased brother, Mr. Matsuda, as surely as they depend on my mercy. I offer them a way to better their lives, or destroy it: it is for them to decide. I am justice."

Matsuda closed his eyes, trying to ignore the female sounds of pleasure, "Yes, sir."

"I cannot decide if you are honorable or stupid, Mr. Matsuda," he said, sighing contentedly.

"Did I please you, master?" a young female voice asked.

The boss chuckled, adjusting his belt buckle, "Very much so. You swallowed it all this time."

Matsuda thought he was going to vomit, or maybe punch something. Who was this man, this eccentric brute of a man that had his fingers in nearly every profitable business in Tokyo, the man who had stock portfolios and investments all over the world, a man who had more money than God? Who was this man, the man who controlled gravity itself?

"I am justice," the boss repeated, letting the eighteen year-old stand up in view of her uncle, "therefore I will allow you to continue working for me. Eventually you will earn her back, Mr. Matsuda. As long as you continue to work for me, remember my justice."

Matsuda just stared stupidly at his niece: he barely recognized her. She had been a bundle of laughter, a young woman, no, a little girl, Matsuda was sure of it. Her chocolate brown eyes were darker, rimmed in a heavy amount of mascara. The makeup was becoming, made her look older than her years. Her hair was styled beautifully, her clothes revealing. He could see her fingers jerking slightly at her sides, as if she had no control. Her pupils were dilated, her mind numb.

"Mr. Matsuda, if you would be so kind as to escort Miss Sayu to Wammy's? Watari is awaiting you at the car."

Matsuda nodded slowly, thankful that his boss was giving him this small mercy of seeing his niece at least for a few minutes, "Thank you, sir."

"Sayu," he said, his tone commanding, "You are not to speak with Mr. Matsuda about anything concerning Wammy's. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, master," she said, bowing low to him, "may I give master a goodbye kiss?"

"Do not test me, little one. I am already irritable."

Sayu apologized in Japanese several times, making her way around the desk to take Mr. Matsuda's elbow as if he were escorting her down the aisle.

The boss's chair swiveled around slowly, revealing the man Matsuda hated above all others, the one man even the Devil did not want.

"You may both go. I have much work to do," he said dismissively, watching them with unblinking eyes.

Matsuda turned with his niece, walking her to the door, "Thank you, Mr. Lawliet."

Author's Note: Yes, believe it or not, this story will have a plot. I am trying to incorporate a lot of different details, so the first chapter I took it slow. Ha I know Matsuda' story is kind of lame, but it is one a.m. and I liked it. (And yes, I stole Sayu from the Yagami's and made her Matsuda's niece). Why, you ask? Because I need Misa for something else and I wanted Light to be an only child. The next chapter will only tell ;)

Please review. Constructive criticism appreciated and comments are soul food. Yum.


	2. Chapter 2: Defenseless

Warning2

Author's Note: To avoid confusion, Ryuk is human. I wanted to incorporate him into a relationship, so I couldn't have him be his scary death god self, even though I love him in the anime/manga. It was just too creepy. Enjoy ;)

Chapter Two: Defenseless

The redhead exhaled, watching the cigarette smoke swirl off into the breeze. Sakura blossoms fell all around him, as if raining a pink wonderland. The college campus was buzzing with life. He grinned: he wasn't here for the academics.

He was here on business. Matt liked to think of himself as a retriever, but today his duties consisted of spying on his target. Matt tried not to think about the cute freshmen walking around, ignoring cute asses as he tried to focus on his job.

But his target had such a delectable-looking ass. Matt adjusted his favorite pair of motorcycle goggles, keeping his eyes on the freshman. Matt was an unusually good spy despite his "loud" appearance. He was currently in a pair of scuffed up and ripped jeans that accentuated his long legs, a striped red and black shirt that said "Stab Me in the Front" across the front like graffiti. His red hair was disarrayed from the wind (after all, he did drive a motorcycle). His fashionable black puffy vest was more of a statement than a reason against the slight chill, and his riding goggles were almost always covering his eyes or adjusted on top of his shocking natural red hair. He had gotten more than a couple of looks from passers-by, but he still looked young enough to be considered one of them. He was left alone to continue his "investigation" of the freshman that had piqued the boss's interest.

The boss had exquisite taste. Matt unconsciously licked his lips as he stared at the freshman, taking in his caramel-colored hair and uke-perfect body. He was slender without being scrawny, his slight muscle indicative of a boy who took up tennis once in a while for fun. His bright chocolate-caramel eyes were dreamy: he had noticed that this boy had quite a few female admirers, but he seemed to ignore them. Matt chuckled to himself: damn his boss for wanting such a delectable piece of chocolate.

That made Matt laugh again, crushing his cigarette out beneath one of his big black riding boots. Matt could imagine Mello salivating over the freshman morsel: he oozed innocence and sex at the same time. The boss had encouraged Matt to read up on the target, so Matt knew that this kid was not only a hot piece of ass, he was also the top of his class. This was a kid who had gotten both ends of the spectrum, a kid who could probably recite up to one thousand digits of Pi while doing a modeling shoot at the same time.

Matt lit another cigarette, his eyes still trailing the boy. He was fidgeting with his phone, glancing at it every few minutes even though his friends were talking to him and trying to get his attention. Matt watched as he finally excused himself, walking away from the small group at a fast pace.

Matt grinned to himself and stood up, stretching. The hunt was still on.

***

The freshman Light Yagami hurried along, only aware of the message he had just received. Light sighed, thinking about the message from his boyfriend of nearly three months. Light didn't love him, but the companionship was something he had always craved. He had dated girls here and there just to keep his family from discovering his sexual preferences, but in the end, they had found out anyway. His boyfriend, Ryuk, was not exactly the most subtle person on the planet, but he was intimidating. Light saw him ahead, leaning up against one of the sakura trees, biting into an apple. Light felt his pulse quicken at the simple gesture: for some reason, it was incredibly sensual the way Ryuk bit into apples, his favorite snack. Light was constantly buying him apples and watching Ryuk eat them. To Light, it was as arousing as porn.

Ryuk's pitch-black hair was spiked up today, his wide almond-shaped eyes a dark brown that was nearly black. The few people that knew about Light's and Ryuk's relationship definitely believed in the theory of "opposites attract": Light always wore simple clothing, while Ryuk tended to look like a bloody rock star. Today, Ryuk was sporting tight black jeans that were ripped and bleached, along with a simple black V-neck t-shirt that hinted at a toned and lean chest. He was covered in chains and had several piercings, and Light had seen Ryuk's back piece: a massive black-and-gray tattoo of an intricate cross with piles of skulls. Light shuddered, his blood rushing to his groin at the memory of Ryuk naked, exposing all of his skin art that the rest of the world didn't get to see.

"Heyya," he breathed, his voice sensual to Light's ears.

Light peered around him, making sure the coast was clear before he gave Ryuk a quick hug and kiss.

Ryuk chuckled into the kiss, pulling Light's tongue into his mouth and massaging it with his own. Light moaned softly, making Ryuk chuckle again. They had only been dating three months, yet both were extremely acquainted with the other's wants and needs. Ryuk finally pulled away, giving Light some space. Light frowned, then remembered they were in a public place, and Light blushed, "Sorry."

Ryuk chuckled again, the dark sensual chuckle that sent chills down Light's spine, "I don't give a damn what these sniveling fucktards think: I'd fuck ya right here and now, but I know ya don't want nobody knowin' ya like dick."

Light blushed crimson, his hands wrapped tightly around his school notebooks, "Ryuk!"

Ryuk's chuckle returned, "I love teasin' ya," he said, his smile too big for his face, his teeth unnaturally white and sharp, "Yer so hot when ya blush like that."

A comment like that, of course, made Light blush harder. He had to change the subject, "So, I'm surprised you're here. I mean, you hardly ever come on campus."

Ryuk nodded once, tossing his apple core away from him, finished, "Got outta work early. Wanted to see if I could steal you away for the rest of the day…and night."

Light was pretty sure even his ears were on fire, "You know I have night school tonight."

Ryuk rolled his eyes, "You're a fuckin' genius and the top of your class: what the fuck can the teachers possibly say?"

"It doesn't matter if I can keep up with the work: my attendance has been non-existent lately, and it's thirty percent of my grade in most of my classes, especially in my advanced honors classes."

Ryuk sighed, "Then at least promise to meet me tonight."

Light nodded enthusiastically, "Where?"

Ryuk's shit-eating grin returned to his face, "I got a gig at a club tonight: why don't you just meet me there?"

"Which one?" Light said, excited. It wasn't often that Light got to see Ryuk d.j, and he was so good at it. The way he mixed beats and scratched worked the crowd into a frenzy, as if they had all lost their minds and were slaves to his creations. Ryuk was a god.

"Shinigami," Ryuk said, still grinning as he pulled a black card out of his pocket, "This'll get ya through with no problems. Rem's real buddy-buddy with the bouncers and got me hooked up. I gotta spin 'till 2 a.m., and after we can go back to my place."

Light was nodding before Ryuk had even finished his plan: it was Friday, after all. He hadn't had any fun in ages, and he hadn't had any private time with Ryuk in over a week. He desperately needed some downtime, and, from the sound of things, Ryuk was finally ready to go all the way, "Wow, Shinigami is legit. Not just anybody goes there…"

"It's pretty exclusive, so it won't be like all the clubs we're used to. I've d.j'ed there before: I really think you'll like it."

"Can't wait," Light said, kissing Ryuk again, "around ten then?"

Ryuk's grin made Light's heart skip a beat, "It's a date."

***

Matt, who had been standing far enough away not to draw attention but was close enough to have seen the interactions with Light Yagami and a familiar face, was distracted when his cell phone went off. He checked the i.d., not surprised in the least. Holy shit, the little fucker couldn't leave him alone for ten minutes.

"What the fuck you want?" Matt barked into the receiver.

"Shut your fucking mouth," the voice replied, no heat in his words. Matt rolled his eyes: Mello always spoke either in violent fits of passion or in a matter-of-fact way that seemed as if he were better than everyone else around him. Right now, it was in a matter-of-fact way, and no matter how much they tended to fight, Mello had been his best friend since kindergarten. Matt heard the familiar crunch of chocolate bars in the background as Mello indulged himself with one of his addictions, "I'm calling on business matters, Mail, not for a booty call."

Matt groaned internally, cursing Mello for using his real name. Mello's intimate voice made his dick hard in an instant. He wished Mello had called for some mindless-monkey-sex, but that wasn't on the agenda today.

"I'm still following the kid, and you won't believe who's fuckin' him," Matt went on, as if he were divulging secrets like a high school girl, "this is gonna be easier than I thought."

"It was already easy from the start," Mello said as Matt heard the rip of tinfoil in the background, "Chief Yagami is going to have a rude awakening, that I am sure. The entire purpose of your spying for the past two weeks is to have memorized his patterns: who he converses with, what time he leaves where, with whom he makes contact on a regular basis. All these things are possible snares once the police become involved, which they will be. When the Chief receives news of his precious son's kidnapping, all the police in Japan are going to be looking for him."

"I know," Matt said, lighting another cigarette, distracted from his target who had headed into one of the main college buildings, "Like boss said, this kid is predictable: we can make the snatch anytime."

"Why so?"

"Ryuk's fucking that ripe ass," Matt went on, making his way towards the parking lot and his motorcycle, "I'm sure that is important news. Although I have a hard time thinkin' that the boss doesn't already know that."

"Of course he knows, who the fuck do you think sent him?"

Matt's eyes went wide at the revelation, although he knew his boss was that kind of person, and Ryuk was one of those guys that you just didn't say no to, "Damn, didn't know the kid was that important to snatch."

Mello sighed, exasperated, "You're a fucking moron sometimes, shithead. Light Yagami is the key to the boss's plan: of course he had one of his goons go after the little bastard, gain his trust. Ryuk has been in touch, and let us know that tonight's the night to grab him."

Matt nodded, flicking his cigarette onto the pavement and climbing onto his sleek Kawasaki crotch-rocket motorcycle, "So mind lettin' me in on the rest of the details?"

Mello chewed his chocolate for a moment before answering, "Meet me at Shinigami. 1 o'clock. Don't be late."

***

"It's all set, then," Ryuk said, knowing his boss was listening to him on speakerphone, "the brat's practically wrapped up like a fuckin' Christmas present."

"I was never fond of Christmas," Lawliet intoned, "although imagining the little bitch as a wrapped-up present is enticing. You did not disobey me?"

"Yeah, boss. I played with him, but he's still a virgin."

"Good boy," L said, as much to Ryuk as to the boy that was bent over in front of him, whimpering in pleasure and in pain, "then I shall expect the package tomorrow morning: Mello and Matt will be retrieving him for me. Do not fuck this up, Ryuk: I'm not paying you a king's ransom for shoddy work."

Ryuk chuckled, "When have I ever let you down?"

"Pride always comes before the fall," Lawliet said, thrusting into the tight, hot core of his favorite toy. The boy mewled passionately, used to his master's thickness and length, "I have been planning this for three months, Ryuk: statistically I cannot help but worry. If the boy is not delivered to me as of tomorrow morning, more time will be lost in retrieving BB."

"Don't worry, boss. He'll be free in no time."

"Ah, L!" the younger boy screamed as L spread the boy's cheeks and thrust deeper and harder than before. L ignored him and continued, "I will teach the Bureau a very bitter-sweet lesson that many others have been forced to learn: there is no eye-for-an-eye in my world. In my world, it is an eye for an eye, an arm, and a leg. I will show "Chief Yagami" what it means to fuck with L. Lawliet."

Ryuk laughed, "That's why I work for ya, boss. You're a fuckin' genius."

L pounded into the pale young boy harder, his climax approaching. He took one of his hands and fisted it into the boy's incredibly white hair, making the boy scream as he struck that pleasurable bundle of nerves every time.

"Well I'll leave you to your toys," Ryuk said, obviously uncomfortable with the loud phone sex, "I won't fail, L. Count on it."

The phone line went dead, but L was not thinking about the ecstasy of the boy beneath him or his own pleasure: no. His mind was centered on the mental chess game he had composed in his head. Even as his seed spilled inside Near, all he could think about was how he was going to make Light Yagami pay for his father's grave mistake.

"Yes, he will pay severely," L said, slipping out of Near and letting him fall exhausted to the hard office ground. He had passed out again, the little ingrate.

He zipped up his pants, stepping over Near's body, ignoring the incredible amount of cum and blood that covered the seventeen year-old slut. He was a recent accumulation, a present from BB, a present that would never be as good as its sender.

L sighed, dialing for Watari and telling him to come pick him up with the Rolls. Royce. The plan had been set in motion, and was just now beginning to bare fruit. With any luck, his dear BB would be free in a matter of days.

"I'm coming, BB," Lawliet murmured, laying back in his office chair and unwrapping a lollipop, "my brother."

Author's Note: ooooh, did you get chills? :D

Please review. Reviews will definitely inspire me ;)

Warning: next chapter is smut galore. Rated M for…for…"mwa-haha" evil. =D


	3. Chapter 3: Sacrifice

Chapter 3: Sacrifice

The multi-colored lights flashed, the tectonic beats taking hold of everyone, making them dance wildly. It was a rave-like atmosphere, and everything sparkled like diamonds. Scantily-clad girls danced in silver cages, while other performers dangled from long silk-like strands attached to the roof: the performers spun and billowed on these draperies, adding entertainment and amazement to the people that were and were not drunk.

Light fought his way through the crowds, trying to get close to the raised dais that held the d.j's booth. Light had dressed to kill, sporting black skinny jeans and a white V-neck shirt that hugged him tightly, showing off his slim waist and toned chest. The black blazer added an air of sophistication, and Light felt male and female eyes stray after him as he passed. He hadn't dressed like this for nothing: Ryuk was grinning widely, his neck and arms glowing red from the multiple strands of glow rings. Light smiled back, almost to the dais now.

The d.j. booth could easily accommodate five people, but there was only Ryuk and a girl that Light did not recognize. She sat back on the sleek silver couch that wasn't far from the spin tables, her skin as pale as the moon even under all the changing lights. Her hair was died purple and dread-locked, her lips almost a fluorescent purple. She was dressed simply in tight purple jeans and a faded top that was sheared on the sides. As Light approached the silver steps that led up to the dais, she fixed her large dark eyes on him, her expression emotionless.

Light nodded in her direction, making his way to Ryuk's side. Ryuk's voice boomed over the sound system, announcing he was "givin' this one to the sexy bitches" and the crowd roared. He pressed several buttons and removed his gigantic black headphones, grinning at his boyfriend, "That track should keep 'em busy for about twenty minutes."

Light grinned back, taking his boyfriend's hand, not afraid to flaunt their relationship in the exclusive club. Light was ecstatic: not just anybody could get in here, and Light wasn't too worried about the frantic people on the dance floor. They were having too much fun to take in a college student and his freakishly-tall rock star boyfriend, "Tired yet?"

Ryuk laughed, making his way to the couch, "The night just started, brat. I ain't goin' down till the sun comes up."

Light chuckled, taking a seat next to Ryuk. The girl continued to stare at him, making Light feel uncomfortable.

"I want'cha ta meet Rem," Ryuk said, putting an arm around the expressionless girl, "We go way back: she's the reason we're in Shinigami."

"Hey," Light said shyly, still intimidated by the statuesque girl. She had a timeless face: Light couldn't place her age. She could have been twenty or thirty-five.

"Hello," she replied in a surprisingly deep voice, "I've heard a lot about you, Light Yagami."

"Same here," Light said, still holding Ryuk's hand, "you guys are old friends, right?"

She nodded, crossing her incredibly-long legs, "Practically since birth."

Ryuk chuckled, kissing Light on the cheek, "Jealous, babe?"

"Nah," Light said, blushing, "she looks cool."

Rem finally smiled, exposing extremely-sharp white canines. Light wondered if she had had them filed, like a vampire wannabe, "So are we going to talk shit all night or are we going to drink?"

"Drink!" Ryuk cackled, jumping up off the couch in a hurry, "We got probably fifteen minutes 'till I'm a slave to the table again, so let's hit it!"

Light laughed, following Ryuk and Rem through the crowd to the long, glittering bar. Hundreds of bottles glistened in fixed lights that turned different colors. The entire stretch of the bar was covered in people demanding drinks and specialties. Light watched Rem slide over the top of the bar, slinking to the other side and grabbing some bottles.

"Rem's the head bartender," Ryuk roared into Light's ear to be heard over the bass and the crowds, "she said it's on the house tonight!"

Light's face lit up like Christmas morning. It seemed that Rem was a very good friend to have.

***

At ten past one, Matt made his way to the black-and-white striped staircase. The place was packed: Shinigami was one of his favorite clubs, but Friday nights made him feel claustrophobic. He didn't mind the clubbing life, he just didn't frequent it. He was more of a designated drinker who, on more than one occasion, fucked a cute waitress or two in one of the V.I.P rooms. He sighed: he probably wasn't getting laid tonight, although the person he wanted to fuck into the floor was now staring at him from the second story balcony.

Matt took a deep breath, trying to ignore his twitching cock as he stared at Mello. Mello had his arms resting on the striped balcony, dressed in his usual tight-ass black leather pants and a sleeveless black shirt. Even from here, Matt could see the glint of his rosary, which always made Matt chuckle: Mello wasn't the least-bit religious, but it held an incredible amount of significance that had made Mello the man he was today. Mello's blonde hair had grown out more than his usual style, brushing past his shoulders by a good two inches. His bedroom eyes were turned off, replaced with a heated gaze that meant business and intimidation. Matt sighed: why did everything have to be about business?

"You're late," Mello reprimanded when Matt was within hearing distance over the loud music. He carefully unwrapped a chocolate kiss as he continued, "Why are you constantly trying my patience?"

"You don't have any," Matt shot back, leaning next to him on the balcony, shoulder-to-shoulder, "if ya did, maybe I wouldn't be such'a smartass."

Mello popped the piece of chocolate into his mouth, making Matt think dirty things, "The kid is as drunk as a skunk: he has been partying for over three hours."

Matt grinned, searching the crowd for the delectable caramel, "Ha, what'd'ya expect? College kids have all the fun."

Mello chuckled, remembering, "Damn, those were the days, weren't they?"

Matt bumped against the side of Mello's head, "Baka, we're not that old."

"Old enough," Mello shot back, sighing, "Your birthday's coming up soon, isn't it?"

"Like you could forget," Matt said huskily, nibbling on Mello's ear, "What'cha gonna give me this year, Mihael?"

Mello sucked in a breath, turned on by Matt's tone: he was playing dirty using his real name, "Fuck you, Matt."

Matt bit Mello's ear lobe, giving it a gentle tug, "Usually I do the fucking, but it's the thought that counts."

"Asshole," Mello said, his voice uneven as he tried to control his breathing.

Matt turned Mello's face towards him, staring him dead in the eyes. Matt noted the dilated pupils, pissed and a little turned on, "You high?"

Mello nodded, pulling away from him, "I always get high before we do this, ya know, fuck a kid's life up. A little blow never hurt anybody."

Matt sighed, surprised Mello was acting so vulnerable. Of course Matt had known Mello was into blow: he had walked in on him a dozen times cutting rails. Matt had tried it with him in high school, but had never gotten into it. "Ya know the boss would'a just sent a couple of assholes to do it if he didn't trust us."

"Yah, I know," Mello said, pulling a cigarette out of his tight pants pocket, "the boss trusts us the most, so we can't fuck this up."

Matt watched Mello light the cigarette and inhale, wondering how Mello could be such a thug but still have an inkling of conscience, "Mel, when we takin' the kid?"

Mello exhaled, passing the cigarette to Matt, "Two. Ryuk's in."

***

"The kid's mowed," Rem said, her tone serious, "You better drag his ass up to one of the suites."

Light laughed, finding the conversation funny, even though he knew it was about him. A tiny part of his brain was yelling at him, telling him what an idiot he was being for getting so shit-faced drunk. The rest of his brain, the part that said he was a hard-working, serious student twenty four hours a day seven days a week, told that mother-like side of his brain to fuck off.

Currently, he was plastered to Ryuk's side, trying not to move for fear of falling down.

Ryuk chuckled, supporting Light easily, "I'll take him back to my place. You got the equipment?"

"Don't worry about it; I'll have one of the boys clean up. You can swing by tomorrow and pick up what's yours."

Light must have missed the rest of the short conversation, because the next thing he knew he was being dragged across the club and through the throngs of people leaving. He remembered laughing a few times as a few girls had thrown up near the entrance, a few others walking funny from dancing for so long. Rem was right: he was totally-fucking-GONE.

"What time is it?" Light mumbled into Ryuk's side.

"A little after two," Ryuk said, continuing to drag Light out the entrance and down a side street, "gotta car comin' for us. Hold on a bit longer."

Light sighed heavily, his muscles softening even more than they had been a few minutes ago, "Ryuk, what was that last drink you gave me?"

Ryuk stared Light dead in the eyes, wondering if the kid realized he had slipped him Roofies, "It's a specialty, Memento Mori."

"Wha? Latin?" Light said, his brain feeling even fuzzier, "that's a terrible name."

"Remember you will die," Ryuk quoted, even though he realized Light knew what the phrase had meant, "I think it's fitting."

Light laughed, although the laugh felt far away, as if it wasn't coming from himself, "I feel sick."

Ryuk picked Light up bride-style, approaching the curb cautiously as a black jaguar pulled up, "Relax, Light. Just relax."

***

Mello hopped out of the passenger seat of the Jag, opening the back door quickly for Ryuk, not saying a word.

Ryuk laid Light gently in the leather seat, pushing him over so that Ryuk could get in and sit comfortably. Mello closed the door behind him, still not saying anything.

Matt put the car in gear, merging back out onto the dark streets. At this time of the morning, there would be no one to remember or witness the event. Mello was sitting back at Matt's side, his head lying on the windowpane, his high starting to wear off from all the tension. Matt reached out with his hand that wasn't on the wheel and stroked Mello's hair, reassuring him. It was going to be over soon.

"Where…are…we?" Light garbled, trying to keep his eyes open, "Ryuk…"

"Hush," Ryuk whispered, cradling Light to him, "We'll be at my place soon, then you can sleep it off."

"I'm so…" Light felt like his head was stuffed with cotton balls, his tongue like pudding, "tired." He rolled his head to the side, trying to look at Ryuk. His body knew what his mind was not able to process: he had been drugged by his boyfriend. How excellent. For what reason, he couldn't fathom. He had been trying to get Ryuk to fuck him for weeks, but Ryuk had only blown him a few times and fucked him with fingers. Light wanted more, and wanted to give more, but he didn't understand why Ryuk would drug him when he was oh-so-willing, "Ryuk, why won'tcha fuck me?"

For a moment Ryuk looked startled, then he smiled, "Why ya askin'?"

"Cuz," Light said, fisting his hand into Ryuk's black shirt, "Ya don't fuck like we're supposed ta fuck. Ya don't want me?"

"Oh," Ryuk said huskily, breathing into Light's ear, "I want ya, Light-kun. I really do."

"Then why…?" Light tried to pull away, but his body felt like lead. Ryuk had his arm around Light's shoulders, pulling his face up with his free hand, "Ya have no idea what I wanna do ta ya, Light. No fuckin' idea…but rules are rules."

Light was lost, and he wasn't making coherent words. He made a few noises, but they weren't words anymore. Ryuk leaned into him, kissing him softly, his teeth nipping at Light's bottom lip, "maybe we'll get to play later, but right now, ya need ta sleep."

Light sighed heavily, his eyes closing. His body was buzzing, his mind nothing but mush. For a moment, he almost remembered why he was feeling this way, but then maybe he was lucky he wouldn't remember.

***

Matt and Mello stood in front of their boss, exhausted and a bit relieved.

It was finished: their work complete.

"We did exactly as you instructed," Mello said, speaking to the powerful man behind the desk.

Lawliet stared at them with his dark eyes, his face unreadable, "Excellent. You have made me proud, Mello. And Matt, thank you for your hard work as well."

Matt felt himself bowing as if his face would eat hardwood, "thanks boss."

Mello had bowed slightly, but not nearly as far as Matt. Lawliet continued to stare at them, his fingers laced together in front of him on the desk, the dark circles under his eyes foreboding, "And Ryuk? As instructed?"

"With the kid now, as you requested," Mello said, his eyes meeting Lawliet's dead-on, "What now, boss?"

Lawliet rested his hands down in front of him, staring at nothing in particular, "Now I make him a proper present for my darling BB."

Matt felt goose bumps race up his spine at L's casual tone.

"You boys may go," L said, thoroughly dismissing them, "You have done well. Watari has prepared the additional money and you are free to do as you like for the remainder of the month. No business, only pleasure."

Matt and Mello both bowed again before leaving the office and the issue of Light Yagami behind them.

***

Light woke groggily, his eyes adjusting to the shitty lighting. It took him several minutes to realize he was buck-naked. He tried to move, which was extremely unsuccessful: not only were his hands cuffed, his feet had been shackled to what he realized was an extremely large white bed. He struggled against the chains for several minutes, trying to calm himself. He knew he had to be rational, but a part of him was panicking. The last thing he could remember was drinking. 'Great job Light, you're on a role,' he thought, trying not to accept defeat.

And then…everything was a blur. A familiar dark laugh, a kiss, and struggling…Light couldn't make sense of it. His muscles were becoming sore from all the struggling, so he finally stopped. He took a deep breath, calming himself, calming his mind: he could do this. He just had to assess the situation and the surroundings. He picked up his head, trying to take in as much of the room as possible. A single bulb cast the light for the entire room, which revealed white on white on white: the walls, the door, the bed, even the single chair and dresser were white. The only color in the room was his flushed skin.

He didn't remember coming here, and he couldn't remember how he had gotten here. As he began analyzing all the possibilities, the door creaked open.

Light felt his heart rate pick up with the approach of the stranger. Light shook his chains once, twice, his muscles bunching up as adrenaline kicked through his system. He wanted to run, run so badly away from this fucking place. He was alone, afraid, and still a little hung over.

The man shuffled in, his steps light. The first thing Light noticed was how incredibly pale the man was in comparison with his dark features. His eyes were large, dark pools of brown with a splatter of silver. His hair was a dark mahogany, styled into a non-style that Light couldn't decide if it was accidental or on purpose. He was dressed simply in dark jeans and a white starched, buttoned shirt that was unbuttoned at his creamy throat. The man was so utterly appealing, Light nearly forgot the situation he was in.

Remembering he had no idea where he was or why helped him to jar against the chains and demand answers out of the older man, "Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you?!"

The man approached the bed, his incredible eyes moving down Light's body, making him feel heated wherever the man touched him with his eyes. Despite himself, Light felt himself grow hard.

"Where you are is of no importance," the man said, his voice soft, matter-of-fact, "and there is no need for you to know my name. The only thing you need to know is that I am about to break you into a million pieces, and if you are a good boy, I will allow you to be broken over and over again. I will be training you personally, Light Yagami, so you had better be prepared."

Light started yelling obscenities, threats, anything he could think of to make this nightmare go away. The man came closer, crawling over the side of the bed, positioning himself over Light's stomach, ignoring Light's painful erection. He removed a white cloth from his jean pocket, gagging Light before speaking, "You will not disobey me. You will do exactly as I say. You are not Light Yagami anymore: forget that past. You are Kira, my pet, my plaything."

Light tried to pull his face away, thrashing as hard as he could, but this stranger was strong, much stronger than he looked. His silver eyes grew darker as he forced Light to look at him by holding his jaw painfully with one hand, "You are Kira, and I am your master."

Author's Note: I'm sorry I was so evil! Even I'm pissed at myself for that cliffhanger! But it had to be done! I know I promised this chapter would be full of smut, but this chapter ended up being so LONG, and I was afraid to make it extremely long, so I swear on the souls of otaku everywhere that the next chapter will make up for it ;)

I have never written smut before, so I will try to make the next chapter as epic as possible…you all will have to let me know what you think…


	4. Chapter 4: Trifles

Author's Note: haha I felt inspired after seeing the lovely comments. I am serious, they help me so much and get me motivated, so keep them coming! And to answer a few people…

Dex: yes, this is an LxLight story.

RaspberryBloodTablets: haha I'm so happy!

Seria: thank you! And Ryuk is a rock star ;)

…and last but not least, this chapter is dedicated to my lovely reader, RosesHaveThorns911, and my youtube buddy TheKimLivingston, because they are encouraging and enjoying it so much ;P

Now, on with the smut! ;D (go easy on me, my first attempt!)

Chapter Four: Trifles

Light was still trying to speak through the gag, garbling a few curses while the man continued to hover over him. Even after all this, Light couldn't help but feel some amount of attraction towards this man: his eyes were so luminescent, so wide, so sad. Light wanted to give him a hug (if he wasn't tied down and about to be raped and possibly murdered.)

These last two thoughts made him furious: he was not a weakling, and had never been. He had taken a few karate classes, but that seemed like a lifetime ago. His father had insisted school was more important than "extracurricular activities", and now Light was cursing his father nearly as much as he was cursing the psychopath in front of him.

The man finally shifted his weight over, sitting comfortably on the side of the bed, his eyes still training over the caramel boy. Light was huffing for breath, trying to keep himself calm despite the circumstances. This was unbelievable; it was inconceivable, really. He was the only son of the Chief of Defense, a very influential man that was not to be fucked with. Soichiro Yagami had thirty years experience with the Bureau and had been a very influential detective before being promoted the year before to Chief of Defense. Again, the logic baffled Light: if anything, the man beside him was doing this because of his father's position. What had his father done? Who had his father arrested or convicted that was so important to this man?

"Are you done struggling?" the man asked, staring Light in the eyes, "you will wear yourself out, and we have not even begun. Besides, the chains leave awful red welts. Be a good boy and I will allow you to ask a few questions."

Light felt himself nodding: he could be civilized. Talking was better than being fucked to death by a neurotic psychopath any day.

"Good boy," he murmured, removing Light's gag.

Light sucked in a deep breath before firing away, "Who the hell are you? What do you want?"

"Such complicated questions," the man replied, trailing one of his hands absently down the center of Light's chest. Light tried to ignore the tingling sensations and the heat pooling in his groin area: he had to stay focused.

"I don't understand: why me? Are you after my father?"

A small grin took over his face as his eyes stayed fixed to Light's flushed chest, "Ah, your file said you had an incredible intellect. You are studying to become a detective, neh? I believe you might have the instinct for such a prestigious line of work."

"You're not answering me," Light said, getting annoyed with the man's straying hand and sarcastic tone.

"I go by many names, but you may call me Ryuzaki," he said, his hand stopping to wrap gently around Light's throat, "and yes, Chief Yagami put someone very dear to me behind bars nearly four months ago. I was simply planning on capturing him, torturing him, and killing him myself, but I find so much more satisfaction in taking his only son and heir and turning him into a mindless puppet slave. As I said before, your cushy life has been taken from you: feel free to curse your father for ever being born."

Light felt as if his heart were pounding in his ears: so this guy really was a psychopath, "Whoever's locked up and behind bars because of my father definitely deserves it: whoever it is needed to be brought to justice."

Light started gasping as Ryuzaki tightened his grip, "Be careful, Kira, in how you address me. I am not a man who takes kindly to disrespect: I have taken fingers, eyes and tongues for less than what you have just said."

Light struggled for another moment before Ryuzaki climbed on top of his ribs, loosening his grip but still holding firm, "I am your god now, Kira. You will obey me and only me: I hold your life in my very hands, and I can take it away."

"You're fucking crazy!" Light yelped, breathing erratically, "I don't care who you think you are, you don't OWN me!"

"Oh, how wrong you are," Ryuzaki murmured, his voice poisonous silk. His breath tickled Light's ear, his erection still throbbing, "I will show you what it means to belong to me…and then we shall see who is god."

Light pulled his face away from whatever Ryuzaki shoved under his nose, but it was a pleasant scent. The tiny bottle was forced under his nose, forcing him to breathe in the perfumed scent. Ryuzaki finally removed it, Light's chest heaving as his head grew foggy, "What the hell was that?"

"An aphrodisiac," Ryuzaki offered, holding himself up over Light with his toned arms, "All natural herbs and spices. I made it myself."

"Touching," Light said, feeling light-headed, "So what? Are you some kinda fucked-up pervert? Like young boys?"

"You're nearly 20," Ryuzaki countered, his hot breath traveling along Light's cheekbone over to his sensitive ear, "and do not insult me, I am only 26."

Light wanted to moan when Ryuzaki's tongue started exploring Light's ear, one of his most sensitive spots: it had always been a turn-on, especially if he nipped the bottom of the lobe…

"Ah," Light moaned right as Ryuzaki began to suck on the lobe.

"You do not deserve it," Ryuzaki said, biting the lobe and making Light moan again, "but I cannot help myself: you are very tempting in person."

Light cried out when Ryuzaki shifted his weight, working his way down Light's chest, slathering him in soft, velvety kisses. Light knew he was completely hard now, his erection pressing into Ryuzaki's chest. Ryuzaki's tongue dipped into Light's navel, making him shift his hips, nearly bucking. Damn, the psycho knew how to use that long tongue…

***

L chuckled to himself, pleased with the virgin's responses: he was turning to putty in a matter of moments. L was pleasantly surprised how little resistance the alluring young man was giving. L had become hard the moment he had seen the brunette, stretched out and naked and looking glorious as a painting of a Grecian god. L had been surprised at himself, for the boy was not his type. Arrogant, hotheaded, stubborn, and rude: all qualities L felt the world could do without. Despite all that, L couldn't deny the throbbing member in his jeans, already straining for release.

He wrapped a hand around the younger man's rock-hard cock, ignoring the pre-cum of his excitement. L was pleased, but he had to teach his new charge a lesson.

He squeezed it roughly at the base, enjoying the moan Light made, his voice becoming hoarse as lust battled reason.

"You little slut," L murmured, the thumb of his other hand rubbing the sensitive skin at the tip while the other still grasped tightly at the base, "Five minutes alone with a stranger and already panting like a whore."

"Fuck you," Light shot back, still trying to control his bodily reactions.

L grinned: it was a rare occurrence, but the boy could not see it, so he allowed it to remain on his face, "I think your first lesson will be 'respect'."

***

"Ah!" Light writhed and moaned as Ryuzaki took the boy's engorged cock into his mouth. It felt so wonderful, but Light couldn't let himself forget who or what this person was. For all he knew, a murderer was sucking him off right now, but the primal part of his brain cried for release.

Ryuzaki continued to suck, running his tongue playfully along the slit in the tip while his other hand massaged the neglected balls. Light felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head while his chest heaved for air, his body quickly slicking with sweat.

He unconsciously thrusted his hips up, trying to make Ryuzaki take him deeper. The man complied, deep-throating Light expertly. The only coherent thought in Light's mind was that Ryuk had never done it to him like this: Ryuk had been child's play compared to Ryuzaki's experienced mouth and hands.

Right when Light was sure of release, Ryuzaki's throat loosened and released Light, making him moan in disbelief.

"What…?" Light started, trying to look at Ryuzaki, "Why did you stop?"

"Were you enjoying it?" Ryuzaki asked innocently, his finger tapping on Light's weeping cock, "are you disappointed? Did you expect me to let you cum?"

Light felt like he might cry: he hadn't expected the pleasure to be so intense, and for it to be taken away right at the moment of release, he felt utterly defeated, "then why are you…"

"Respect," Ryuzaki said, sliding his hand along the trembling cock and bracing Light's hips, "you will learn to respect me, as others do. You will hold your tongue if you wish to keep it, and I would so love to have you keep it. There are so many things you must learn to do with that tongue of yours."

Light shuddered and writhed underneath Ryuzaki as he made his way upwards to bump foreheads, "Before this night is over, I will have you begging: you are at my mercy, Kira, and until you understand that, I will not let you rest."

Light shuddered again, closing his eyes as his cock continued to ache. His entire body felt as if it had been set on fire, and only Ryuzaki knew how to put out the flames, "Ryuzaki…"

"Yes?" he said, his teeth nipping at Light's collarbone, his tongue swirling on the sensitive area at the base of his throat.

"I…" he began, his lust-muddled brain crying for release, "p-please let me…cum."

Ryuzaki licked the side of his face, his chuckle dark and seductive, "I couldn't hear you: speak up."

"I..." Light started again, his body rubbing against Ryuzaki, "want to cum."

"Hm," Ryuzaki said, biting Light's lower lip, "A demand, not a request: you are a stubborn one."

Light gasped as Ryuzaki's mouth fell on his, his tongue quickly invading his mouth, exploring. Light felt himself kissing back, dueling with Ryuzaki's incredible tongue. Light was surprised at how sweet he tasted, like strawberry tarts…

Light was still coming down from the high of the kiss when he realized Ryuzaki was unlocking the shackles that had been placed around his ankles: the man had just let his legs free.

Before Light could react, Ryuzaki had set to work, his legs locking over Light's to keep him from bucking him off as his hands gripped Light's hips tightly. Light nearly screamed as Ryuzaki deep-throated him once again, working even more fervently than last time. Light's legs felt sporadic, but they barely moved under Ryuzaki's locked position, "Ah…fuh…fuck! Ryuzaki, I'm gonna…"

Before Light could finish, he felt the hot seed spill into Ryuzaki's mouth. Ryuzaki pulled away, allowing the cum to pool between Light's legs, "I have given you what you have asked for: now it's my turn."

Light shifted slightly under him, his legs feeling like butter after such a strong orgasm. Before his mind could fully clear, he felt Ryuzaki's fingers probing at his puckered pink entrance, "N – no! Don't!"

"Selfish as well," Ryuzaki said, a cum-covered finger pushing past the tough ring of muscle. Light groaned at the uncomfortable tight feeling, his toes curling at the sensation. Ryuzaki raised Light's right leg, letting it rest on his shoulder as he inserted another skilled finger, "I was not selfish: I prepared you well. You are lucky: I am usually not this caring with my toys."

Light groaned again as a third finger was inserted, Ryuzaki's fingers moving rhythmically in and out, deeper and deeper. "Fuck!" he moaned, trying to breathe: the uncomfortable sensation had turned to one of slight pain and pleasure.

"Not yet," Ryuzaki said, now working his wrists to make his fingers curl.

Light cried out in ecstasy: Ryuzaki had brushed his prostate, and was continuing to assault the bundle of nerves over and over again, making Light sure he was about to cum again, "Ah...guh...nnhhh…"

"Remember this, Kira," Ryuzaki said, leaning over and up to brush a kiss over Light's swollen lips, "all the pleasure…and all the pain…I will give it all to you."

Ryuzaki removed his fingers carefully, unzipping his pants quickly and positioning his own weeping cock at the freshman's entrance that was puckered and oh-so-ready for him. With Light's legs over his shoulders, he quickly slid inside.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Light screamed, his entire body bucking, "fffuckkk!"

Ryuzaki gave him a moment, just a moment, to adjust to his thickness and length. He was not small by any means, and his cock tended to intimidate even the best of his partners, "Breathe, Kira. Relax."

"It hurts," the boy moaned through gritted teeth, "stop, please stop…"

"Only if you beg me."

Ryuzaki felt a twinge of guilt as he watched the boy's eyes fill up with tears, his face contorted in pain, "ah, please…don't…I can't do this…"

"Your body says otherwise," Ryuzaki said, adjusting Light's legs, allowing his cock to go ball's deep into the boy.

Light howled in pain, desperately fighting tears, "I beg you, Ryuzaki, please…"

Ryuzaki pulled halfway out, teasing him, before plunging in again, striking his prostate. Light moaned in discomfort, but Ryuzaki knew it was twined with pleasure, "Tell me you don't want me to stop."

Light's chocolate brown eyes were filled with tears and obvious lust, and Ryuzaki couldn't help himself any longer. The boy was too appealing, his body too fuckable: he couldn't take it any longer, no matter how experienced and patient he was.

He plunged into the boy again, pistoning in and out at a furious pace. He was delighted at the erotic noises his little toy was making: cries of passion, a few curses in Japanese and English, but most of all, a mewling sound that drove Ryuzaki to the edge. He imagined he could cum on the boy's voice alone it was so tenderly erotic.

"Ah…hahhnnn…" Light breathed, unable to deny the intense pleasure Ryuzaki was now giving him. His cock was hard again, and the pleasure Ryuzaki was giving him from the inside was spectacular. He felt as if fireworks were going off in his brain every time Ryuzaki hit that tender bundle of nerves within him, making him scream even louder as he approached his orgasm.

"Ah, oh god! Ryuzaki, please!" Light screamed, his hips moving with Ryuzaki's intense thrusts, "please, faster! Go faster, Ryuzaki!"

Ryuzaki deliberately slowed, pivoting his hips to tease the bundle of nerves instead of striking them: Light thought he might literally lose his mind. It was too much.

"Please, I beg you, Ryuzaki," Light moaned, tightening his muscles reflexively around Ryuzaki's cock, "punish me."

Ryuzaki moaned as he felt Light's velvet hot entrance grow tighter, his legs now wrapped around Ryuzaki's waist like he was damned if he let go. The boy's sensuality was unbelievable, his voice putting Ryuzaki on the edge. But had he heard the caramel correctly? Was his lesson being learned so soon?

"Good boy," Ryuzaki murmured, his hair dampening around his face, "I will reward you."

Ryuzaki delighted in his toy's screams as he began to pound into him, faster and more vigorous than before. For a moment he was afraid he would tear the boy in half, but the pleasured sounds Light was making said otherwise. Perhaps his toy had come with a warranty.

"Kira," Ryuzaki moaned, leaning over and attacking the pet's mouth with his own.

Light accepted the kiss, delving his tongue into his master's mouth, trying to appease him. There was something about this man that made him unhinged: the man had turned him to a hot pile of mush in an hour. Light admitted to himself that he was absolutely brainless at this moment: a genius had been fucked stupid.

A few more thrusts and Light screamed as his hot cum exploded onto his naked chest, Ryuzaki following seconds later. Light marveled at Ryuzaki's hot seed inside of him, even a little upset when Ryuzaki pulled out of him, leaving him breathless and sated.

Ryuzaki rolled over, waiting for both of them to come down off of their highs. Ryuzaki had to admit to himself that it had been incredible: Light had been a fantastic fuck. Although inexperienced, Ryuzaki knew a few more sessions would unleash the sexual deviant Ryuzaki suspected lie dormant inside the college student. Sated, he made his way to the edge of the bed, pulling his jeans back up around his chiseled hips and zipping his fly. He ignored the rattle of the chains as Light tried to roll over, but then decided the boy wouldn't be able to escape anytime soon. He removed the key from his jeans pocket, unlocking the handcuffs and letting the boy's red-rimmed wrists free. Light's arms were like liquid: his entire body exhausted and sated.

Ryuzaki let his eyes enjoy the scratch marks around the boy's delectable hips, the kiss and bite marks that were already beginning to turn purple on his collarbone and neck. Light's hair was mussed, his eyes heavy: Ryuzaki felt his cock stir again, but he would not push it any further this first night. The boy was not ready, and for once, Ryuzaki listened to the voice of reason.

"You're leaving?" Light asked, sighing at the end, exhausted.

Ryuzaki allowed the boy to see one of his rare grins, "You were expecting to cuddle, pet?"

The blush on the boy's cheeks was delicious, but Ryuzaki had to be careful. He was already beginning to feel things stirring inside him, things that did not have to do with fucking and lust. The boy's eyes stirred something inside of him, something he couldn't place. He hadn't felt that way about anyone's eyes since…since…

"You are not permitted to leave this room," Ryuzaki said, opening the white door, "attempt to do so and you will learn why my enemies refer to me as The God of Death."

Before Light could demand explanations, the door was slammed shut behind his new master.

***

Chief Soichiro Yagami paced his office floor, his subordinates nearly cowering in fear, "He's been missing for nearly four days! What the hell are you all standing around for!?"

A few people scattered, while others had their eyes on the floor. Yagami's bravest, Aizawa, stepped forward, "Chief, we've interviewed everyone we could get our hands on: there aren't any leads. There's nothing to go on."

"What about his…boyfriend?" Yagami barked, still struggling to accept his son's sexuality, "I want his ass interrogated before lunch today!"

"His sketch has been released to the public, and a reward is being offered for any information pertaining to his whereabouts, but nothing yet, Chief."

"Dammit," Yagami slapped his forehead, trying to keep calm, "I should've checked that bastard out on the databases before ever allowing him near my son. We don't even fuckin' know his last name, and the only name we have may be a fake."

"There are no records of him even existing," said Aizawa, who had been informed only an hour ago by an associate who specialized in archives, "Our only lead is a ghost, boss."

Yagami pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, a habit he had picked up from Light: it wasn't helping very much, "I'm heading to that God-awful club: hopefully I can make somebody talk! Somebody has to know something."

"With all due respect, Chief," Aizawa said, taking a few steps forward, "Your wife even said she wasn't sure where exactly Light said he was headed: he could have disappeared at any club within a hundred miles."

"And the only club within a hundred miles that's had a kidnapping in the past six months is this Shinigami place," Yagami said, keeping his tone businesslike, "It's not much, but I'll take anything I can get right now."

"Boss!" a petite, dark-haired woman said, bursting through the office door. Chief immediately recognized Naomi, one of his top operatives. She was sharp, and had done more field work than most of the men standing in his office at the moment.

"What is it, Naomi?"

Naomi rushed towards him, holding a small silver disc, "This arrived minutes ago in a manilla envelope: they're tracing for prints now, but you need to see this."

Yagami grunted, allowing Naomi to move to his desk and fiddle with his new laptop: Yagami appreciated technology, but he was much more comfortable with a gun and a badge navigating the streets than navigating the new Mac software.

Naomi inserted the small disc, and an image appeared almost instantly. At first, it was a blank, white background but it was soon followed by a large, gothic-style letter L.

"Greetings. My condolences to the Chief of Defense, Soichiro Yagami," a robotic voice said to the baffled cops and detective in the room, "It has been three days since you have declared Light Yagami as missing. Fortunately, I will be providing proof that he is very much alive."

Yagami felt the tension in his shoulders ease, releasing his held breath.

"Unfortunately," the computerized voice continued, "the proof is very graphic in nature."

The room went silent as a black-and-white video took over the screen, noises issuing from it that made most of the detectives red in the face with shame. It sounded, and looked, like a gay porno. Yagami was disgusted, but he recognized his son's voice, no matter how erotic, begging his captor for release. He thought he was going to be sick.

"I'm sorry, sir," Naomi said, her eyes large and plastered to the laptop screen, "I read the attached note that said it was a ransom tape for Light Yagami and immediately rushed over…"

"Turn it off," Yagami commanded, turning away from the images and sounds of passion, "Everybody get out."

Naomi's trembling fingers tried to pause the images, but the laptop did not respond. The video suddenly cut off, replacing the screen with that large black L, "I hope that is sufficient proof, Yagami. I have a very simple demand, and that demand will be carried out within the next 48 hours or I will be forced to send you another bit of evidence, evidence that will lead you to nothing but dead-ends as you try in vain to solve your only son's murder."

Yagami slammed his fists on the edge of the desk, realizing no one had vacated the room as he had commanded, but oblivious to them now, "Fuck!"

"I hold your son's life in my hands, just as you hold the keys to my pawn's freedom. Release Beyond Birthday from his confinement, and I will be more than happy to give you your son back. If Beyond Birthday is not cleared of all his heinous charges within the next 48 hours and walking free, for every day you do not release him I will cut off a piece of your son and mail it to the Bureau, starting with his gifted fingers."

Yagami felt sweat on his temples, although he made no move to wipe his face: he could only stare at the floating letter on the screen, unbelieving. Release Beyond Birthday? The deranged lunatic convicted of several murders not only in Japan but in the United States? Killing was a game, a hobby for this sick psycho. Yagami had been in charge of shipping him safely from the States back to Japan, where he was to spend the rest of his life in the institutionalized prison, locked away in a little hellhole where the demon belonged. There was no way Yagami could let the man walk free, but neither could he condemn his son to death.

"You have been a police man nearly 33 years," the computer continued, the recording eerily accurate, "so, logically, your obligations to the Bureau should perhaps outweigh your fatherly duties, as you have known your son for barely 20. However, human nature is very fickle: even I am anticipating your response. On Friday's ten o'clock news, 48 hours from now, I expect an answer from the Bureau. I will be watching, Mr. Yagami, as will your son."

All too soon, the screen went blank, leaving Yagami feeling sick to his stomach.

48 hours….the bastard had only given him 48 hours to take care of this cluster-fuck. The Chief looked at his wristwatch, noting the time. 10:01 p.m. Fuck that prick! The package, the reaction, and the viewing had been timed nearly perfectly. It was an utter shit-storm, but there had to be another way. There had to be a way to get to his son before all hell broke loose.

"Naomi, get a hold of the surveillance tapes for the past 24 hours. See what we can find out about the anonymous messenger who dropped the package."

"Yes, sir," Naomi said, leaving the room as quickly as she had entered.

"Aizawa, I want you to take as many men as you need to shut down that damn club," Yagami said, ready to tear out his hair, "I want interviews set up with all employees, I don't care if they've already been questioned. See what you can do about getting a hold of the owner again."

Aizawa nodded, getting to work quickly, grabbing men and yelling to others, "Let's go, ladies! We don't got all day!"

As the room emptied, Yagami collapsed into his desk chair, staring at the blank laptop screen that was now scrolling with encrypted cyber bots: the motherfucker had not only destroyed his family, but his god-damned computer as well. The disc had to have been encrypted to bug the computer upon completion of the tape. Whoever was holding his son hostage was no ex-con or drug lord: it was all too smart, too meticulous. And for the kidnapper's demand of releasing a man that was not mentally stable…it didn't add up.

He continued to stare at the dying laptop, knowing his decision would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Author's Note: I'm worried sick that my smut was insufficient **o___o…I am very pleased with my sadistic seme, haha ;]**

**Well I certainly went a little overboard on this chapter…didn't mean to make it so long, but I was on a role, and I wasn't sleepy until just now. I'm starting to worry that my plot is only making sense to me, so if there is something confusing, please let me know! I'm trying to make everything as clear as possible (but this is filed under suspense, so some things aren't told on purpose…) I don't know this is my first story ever so I'm overly-worried. It's almost three in the morning, so I'm going to have to say goodbye for now. Please let me know what you all think so far...**

…**and a lollipop to whoever can guess who set up the video cameras for Light's "training"…**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Dangerous, Baby

Chapter Five: I'm Dangerous, Baby

Ryuk rolled over, rummaging on his side dresser for his cigarettes. His hands knocked an empty vodka bottle and scattered a few apple cores until he felt the familiar package. He lit a cigarette, taking a deep long drag, trying to forget the scrumptious caramel boy. Ryuk had done it a dozen times, luring young men and women into the boss's world.

He had never made an actual connection with any of them, but something in the pit of his stomach was uneasy that the innocent Light was undergoing strict "training" that Ryuk knew would drive the young man to insanity. Lawliet was a genius, and his methods of torture ranged from radical to bizarre.

'All this for BB,' Ryuk mused, flicking his ashes into a small silver ashtray. Ryuk understood revenge, but Ryuk had to admit BB was a man he did not care to encounter ever again: they had been introduced, and thankfully the scary fuck had no interest in him.

Ryuk's back tingled, reminding him of his fate: the tattoo that took up nearly his entire back meant more than ink and hours in a shop. It symbolized his undying devotion, the Latin phrase for 'death before dishonor' written in the horizontal piece of the giant gothic cross. The entire piece was a symbol for the world, and it was the mantra that was inscribed on all of Lawliet's inner circle. Ryuk knew he was still a pawn, but at least he was a comfortable (not to mention alive) pawn. All yakuza had tattoos, but this was like The Mark of Cain: anybody that tried to fuck with him would be asking to fuck with Lawliet, and nobody crossed Lawliet. Nobody. Nobody had the balls for it, accept maybe BB, and that was because Lawliet allowed it.

His cell phone vibrated to life, piquing his interest: being a member of QW meant work was 24/7, which included 4 o'clock in the God-awful morning.

He picked up, ignoring the title of private number, "Yeah."

"Boss wants you at Wammy's. You're under probation until further notice."

Ryuk sighed, "There are no tracks to follow, and I'm lying low. Ain't that good enough?"

"Not anymore," the bored voice said, "The car will be arriving in fifteen minutes: that should give you enough time to sweep the place."

"Fifteen?" Ryuk was pissed; he couldn't swipe all his prints in the entire apartment that quickly, "Mother fucker!"

"Make that fourteen."

***

"I thought boss gave us the week off," Matt said, his arms sliding around Mello's naked torso, "Who you callin'?"

"Boss wants Ryuk on lockdown," Mello replied, buckling his leather pants, "That means back to work."

Matt sighed, annoyed, "So much for our vacation."

"There is no rest for yakuza," Mello said, hunting in his closet for an appropriate business shirt, "Should have realized that before you sold your soul to Lawliet."

Suddenly Matt was behind him, his hand wrapped protectively on Mello's hip, his lips close to Mello's ear, "You are my soul, dushka. You are the only reason for my devotion to QW."

Mello tried to shrug him off, but he was so warm, teasing him, "Knock it off, Mail."

Matt started whispering endearments and suggestions in Russian, making Mello's tight pants bulge uncomfortably: he should have never taught Matt his native tongue.

"We have to go," Mello moaned, trying to ignore Matt's tongue that was now attacking his neck.

Matt chuckled, biting Mello behind the ear and making him gasp, "Later then, mi chroi."

***

Ryuk had been picked up by a newbie named Matsuda, but he barely acknowledged the older man that constantly looked constipated: the rats his boss tolerated amused him. Ryuk kept nodding off as Matsuda drove, waking out of a fitful sleep when Matsuda finally opened his car door, announcing they had arrived.

Wammy's House was a mansion that put other mansions to shame, its property spanning over fifteen acres. Its three stories with flying buttresses gave it a cathedral-like feeling, although it was extremely modern. Ryuk had been in Lawliet's circle for six years, and in all that time he had only come to the dubbed Wammy's House a handful of times. It boasted an observatory, a library that was as well equipped as the Smithsonian, a laboratory fit for NASA, a full athletic field, and over 45 rooms. It was a labrynth; a country unto itself, and one of many estates that was under the control and managed by QW.

Lawliet had inherited it from the late Don, a powerful mafiosa named Rogers. Or, to put it correctly, the late Don's heir forfeited the claim of leadership and passed it to his favorite up-and-coming genius who just happened to have been raised under yakuza law, a young man named Lawliet. Ryuk didn't know whether it had been luck or fate: he knew almost nothing about Lawliet, but he knew enough to know not to meddle in his past. He was too powerful, too formidable an opponent to take on alone. Or ever.

And he wouldn't want to: this life was hard enough without making even more enemies than he already had. He had started out as Lawliet's dog, then moved his way up to become one of his "favorites". Ryuk had never been a toy, and for that he was thankful: his seme-ego was too strong for that. He had always respected Lawliet's ability to reason, and his edge for business was unparalleled. He made moves that seemed hundreds of steps ahead of others or enemies, and Ryuk had immediately wanted to work for him, to make him proud. They were the same age, but to Ryuk, Lawliet felt almost like a father, if he could claim one. It was strange: in many ways, Lawliet was the only family Ryuk had ever truly known. It was extremely rare to ever see Lawliet's true nature, his inner self: it was forced to be kept locked up, buried beneath a calm and smooth exterior that could slit an enemy's throat and have tea and cake over the corpse.

Ryuk was a little fucked up, but not that fucked up.

Although he had been called a "brother" by Lawliet once, he still had an intense fear of his boss. His calm, his cool, even under the most drastic circumstances, always seemed eerie. Ryuk could remember when he had first met the young yakuza king, how he had shot a man expertly, watching the blood pool on the carpet without even blinking. Perhaps that was what Ryuk found so fascinating about Lawliet: he seemed completely incapable of emotion. Lust, of course, any man could feel, and Ryuk had heard and seen enough of his boss's exploits and toys to know that he indulged himself frequently, but for him to actually feel compassion or mercy or…love…Ryuk shivered. It seemed impossible.

But Lawliet was a kitten compared to BB.

Beyond Birthday was, as far as Ryuk was concerned, a certified-fuckin-nutcase. He was the most eccentric and unstable person Ryuk had ever come into contact with, and he hadn't even known of the psycho's existence until Lawliet had him shipped in from somewhere obscure in England. Apparently they had been born there, and still felt a need to return there every once in a blue moon: but to think there was a carbon-copy of L…

BB was a fucking freak of nature, but his IQ was off the charts. Lawliet was even convinced BB was smarter than him. Ryuk didn't believe it, until he saw BB play a game of chess with him and beat him in less than five minutes. They were freaks of nature together: they both thought so far ahead that each move was made consecutively within seconds of each other. It had been beyond bizarre.

Beyond Birthday was a force to be reckoned with, and in less than 36 hours, the prized assassin of the Wammy household would be a free man. BB would be back.

**

Ryuk was escorted by a fellow member to one of the suites, his prison for the time being. He didn't mind it: he knew it was necessary, and if anything, he would be safer and Lawliet would stay in a good mood.

"The boss has asked for you to accept his gift before reporting to him at eight o'clock," the nameless, hairless man with glasses said while Ryuk sat on the edge of his large, elaborate black bed, "He requests your presence in the South Wing…"

"The library," Ryuk said, knowing that was his favorite room in the house, "Tea and sweets, I know the drill."

The man nodded, the black earpiece glinting in the light as someone talked to him through the system, "He wants to reward you with several gifts, starting with the present in your closet."

Ryuk nodded, although in his head he was a bit surprised: L could definitely be eccentric, but he was usually not this unpredictable. Ryuk felt a little apprehension about opening his closet doors to find what could possibly be inside, but he also felt a smile creep over his lips, "Sure."

The man nodded again, closing the door with an affirmative click behind him. Ryuk stretched as he stood up, cracking his back and wandering over to the large copper bowl of shiny red apples, ready to devour them all before meeting up with Lawliet. It was nearly five in the morning, so he had three hours to kill (or sleep) before meeting up with his boss of the brotherhood.

After biting into an apple and nearly having an orgasm over the taste, he made his way to the large black-paneled doors of his closet. Most of the house was modern, but the old Don had had a taste for the traditional Japanese style and had incorporated some of the aspects into the schematics of the house. He slid the panels aside, dazed and confused.

A young and extremely attractive girl was bound at the wrists and ankles by shiny red ribbons, her outfit (and lack thereof) making his dick stir to life. Ryuk was a man who found pleasure in both men and women, although he had seen this girl before.

Her bright-blonde hair was pulled up into pigtails, her makeup impeccable, her lips small and pouty and utterly kissable. Her creamy skin was gorgeous, her breasts ample: Ryuk couldn't wait to take the sleek, black leather corset off of her, or the tight black thong, or the black leather boots that went to her knees. And he definitely couldn't wait to get his hands on that sweet little ass…

And then he remembered, "Misa?"

She looked at him dreamily, her mouth turning into a slight grin, her eyes filmed over, "Misa Misa is happy, Master."

Ryuk stared her up and down again, trying to control the brain that was located inside of his pants: it tended to out-think the brain in his head, "Jesus, Misa: what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Misa Misa is happy to be a present for Ryuk-sama," she purred, wiggling a little to look up at him better, his eyes dragging to her hips, "Misa Misa will do anything for Ryuk-sama."

Ryuk sighed, running a hand through his hair: fuck, the situation was sad. He had met Misa a handful of times, but they had never struck up a conversation. She had gotten into some heavy drugs, dug herself deep into debt. Ryuk didn't get attached to the people his gang did business with, but dammit, she was just a kid, a kid with a sad past, just like ninety-percent of the fucking gang. Ryuk had grown up on the streets, never knowing a father or a mother, raised by instinct and guns and drug-dealing. It was the only life he had ever known, until Lawliet had offered him a greater existence. And for this small girl, the life she was in was worse than whatever she could have possibly been dealing with before the drugs and the prostitution. In the gang's eyes, she was their number-one prostitute by night, Japan's pop-star-sensation by day: there wasn't a teenager alive in Japan that didn't recognize Misa's songs or modeling advertisements.

Misa raked in an incredible amount of yen a year, but most of it was liquidated into Lawliet's "businesses", turning over and under tables and paying off cops and transporting goods and drugs from all over the world. Lawliet had to have his sticky, sweets-coated fingers in everything, including pop-culture. Misa Misa was a hot celebrity, but she was at the utter mercy of QW's underworld.

Ryuk groaned, trying to figure a way out of the situation. He couldn't do this, not when she was out of her mind on ecstasy and whatever else she had tapped into herself: he couldn't imagine how Rem dealt with all of this, knowing her girlfriend was fucking influential politicians, businessmen, and whoever Lawliet sent her to.

Rem was his friend: he couldn't betray her like this. Rem was in love with this hopeless girl, this girl who had been sucked into a world she could not possibly crawl out of. That was how Rem had gotten into the life in the first place: Ryuk had always hidden this life from Rem, had never wanted her to get involved. He had sworn to keep his business his business and not let anyone else get sucked in, but no, Rem had to go falling for a stupid shithead like Misa Amane.

Rem and her had instantly connected, had been great friends, but Misa's depression and problems continued to grow, and Rem continued to shell out cash to help her out.

Not a good idea. Ryuk had gotten in several fights with the purple-haired demon girl, but Rem wouldn't leave her to her fate: instead, she had become one of L's pawns to keep Misa safe.

It was all twisted, and had made Ryuk angry: Rem had thrown away law school to chase Misa, to try and get her clean, to make her realize what her life was becoming. Rem had been a street rat, but she had had a future and brains and the know-how to get to where she needed to be. Instead, she chose to stay a lapdog so that she could see Misa as often as she wanted and be with her when she wasn't sent to seduce someone or blackmail them.

Ryuk was just beginning to understand how twisted Lawliet was, how soulless. Even Ryuk had a soul, he had to admit: he was in The Life because there was no other way he knew how to live. He knew he would die with his fingers on the trigger: it was how he had been born, how he had been raised, and it was how he was going to end up in the ground for the final judgment.

But the real problem was how to keep his hands off of Misa and not anger Lawliet. To turn down a gift from Lawliet was as good as shooting yourself in the foot: it wasn't done. To disrespect the buchou…

"Dammit," Ryuk said, dragging the useless chit to the bed, "I don't have a choice."

Misa giggled, licking her lips as she stared up at Ryuk, "Ready to play?"

Ryuk removed the silk wrappings from around her ankles so he could remove her boots and underwear. The work finished, he climbed over her, his knees supporting his weight as he unbuckled his belt and pulled out his throbbing dick.

Misa licked her lips again, trying to stare at him, wiggling her hips enticingly, "I heard Ryuk-sama is big…"

He grunted, using one of his hands to hold her bound arms over her head, staring her in the eyes, "If you say one word about this to Rem, I'll kill you."

Surprise seemed to flicker in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced with a seductive smile, "Anything you say."

"I mean it," Ryuk said, applying pressure on her wrists, "One word, and I'll cut your fuckin' throat."

"Jesus, alright," she said, her voice high and child-like, "I won't tell. Why would I? It hurts her to know what I am…"

"Then get clean, you selfish bitch," he said, venom in his voice, "You make me sick."

"Really?" she said, staring at his member, "Then how come your dick's twitching?"

Ryuk laughed: his dick would react to anything fuckable within a ten-mile radius, "I'm not doin' this 'cuz I want you, I'm doin' it to keep you and me from being punished. If I fuck ya, we both walk away without consequences."

Misa giggled, "There are always consequences in this damned life, and Lawliet has become our god."

Ryuk let her laugh some more before shutting her up with a large hand over her tiny mouth, "Shut up."

Instead of obeying, Misa let out an ecstatic scream as Ryuk thrust into her in one smooth motion.

He kept his eyes closed, pretending the legs that were now tightly wrapped around him were Light's, that the gasped screams were from that freshmen mouth he had explored a hundred times. He felt himself grow harder inside of her, his dick rejoicing at the slick hot heat of her womanhood. She was experienced and was thrusting back, pumping him in a way that made him groan with pleasure.

This was for selfish reasons, but he really hadn't intended to hurt anybody. It was just business.

And his heart ached, "Light…"

On that final thought, he came, pumping in and out of her as he road the waves of his orgasm. Misa was incoherent, blissed out from the intense sex and drugs. He rolled away from her, not bothering to buckle himself up again. He just lay there, trying to understand how he had come so fast: that wasn't his style. At ALL.

He looked over at Misa, seeing she had already fallen asleep, her wrists still bound. He thought he would be sick.

He quickly untied her wrists, removed her corset, and tucked her in the sheets. He moved to the other side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling: he had done what he had had to do. Whoever came to collect him would see the evidence of his "gift" and quietly report it to Lawliet. Lawliet would leave him alone, and Misa would not be punished for her insubordination or her inability to seduce him.

And damn, she probably could have. But for some reason, Ryuk felt as if he were cheating on someone, as if it mattered where he stuck his cock to fuck. Again, that wasn't his style: when he was horny, he fucked whoever was most convenient. He didn't get attached, didn't need to: he moved on before the person could say emotional shit or those three words that made Ryuk see red. Only one person in his entire life had said those three words, and they were sacred.

He would never allow anyone to say those words to him again. Ever.

Mentally exhausted, he allowed his eyes to close and soon passed out.

**

The psychiatrist thumped his fingers on the steel table that was bolted to the ground for safety. He had been sitting in the small sterile white room for nearly twenty minutes, waiting for the patient that had been scheduled for today's meeting.

It was seven o'clock in the morning. The psychiatrist sighed, wishing he could have brought in a cup of coffee, but he knew better, and the doctors were strict about what was and what was not allowed in the dramatically-plain room.

White walls, white floors, and a tiled, yellowing ceiling with an air-conditioning duct. A plain steel table and two chairs that were also bolted to the ground for safety. No windows. The place was a prison.

Almost literally. It was a mental institution, after all. As of now, he was located in one of several rooms used to evaluate men and women who had been sent to the Disturbed Wing, which housed the criminally insane.

It was not his favorite wing, and he didn't think he was ready for this patient. He had read the short file several times about the disturbed young man, but the few evaluations that had been made on "BB" had been labeled as inconclusive: the man was a complete mystery, mostly speaking in riddles to whoever would listen or laughing quietly to himself.

The last report written by a respectable colleague had simply been scribbled notes about the patient having an obsession with knives, blood, and strawberry jam preserves.

The bolted door rattled as it was pushed aside, two orderlies dragging in his said-patient who was not only handcuffed but shackled, a long chain running between the two. The patient's hair was wild and had grown somewhat in his nearly four and a half months of imprisonment, his puke-orange jumper initialed with large, gothic-style letters: "B. Birthday. "A serial code number was underneath that, and the psychiatrist knew, without even looking, that a large black "X" was on the prisoner's back, signaling him as one of the most dangerous.

And, if he were to escape anywhere on the grounds, it was a convenient target for the guards.

The orderlies pushed the young prisoner into the only other bolted chair in the room, across the small table from the doctor. The psychiatrist was waiting for the boy to lift his head, so he could better see his face, but maybe it was better that he did not.

As soon as the orderlies left the room and the door echoed with the resounding metal-on-metal, BB lifted his head, revealing his eyes.

The doctor was shocked: never had he seen such a sight. The young man's pupils were crimson, a blood color that he found both fascinating and horrifying at the same time. The eyes were large, framed by thick, black lashes that would make an angel jealous. Even after all this time, the prisoner still looked strong, not hollowed-out or zombie-like like all the others. The only indication of unrest was small grey half-circles under the prisoner's eyes.

BB pursed his lips, as if about to speak, but he didn't.

The doctor tapped his pencil, ready to begin, "Could you please state your name?"

The prisoner blinked once like an owl.

"Your name?" the doctor repeated.

"You know my name."

The doctor felt a shiver go down his spine: the voice had been matter-of-fact, vicious as fresh honey. It was remarkable: the boy was not even half his age but possibly the most intimidating man he had ever come across.

"Beyond Birthday," the prisoner sighed, "I don't have time for this, doc. I have a prior engagement."

"Do you?" he said, feigning surprise and playing along, "And what is this prior engagement?"

"Making them scream," he said, his eyes locked on the doctor's, "Making them suffer, oh, suffer…it won't be quick, no, no. I will not go for their major arteries: I will not make it easy for them, although it will be extremely easy for me."

"And who is it that you are going to make suffer?" the doctor said, carefully taking down notes: he didn't really need to, as the entire conversation was being monitored and video-taped, but it helped him relax and not worry about the psychotic serial killer seated across from him.

"That is for me to know…" BB said, making his hand look like a gun and pointing it at the doctor, "and for you to…dot dot dot."

The doctor felt another unnatural chill as BB grinned, exposing extremely white teeth. Perhaps he was a demon: many argued that he wasn't human to begin with.

"Are these people responsible for your misfortunes?" he continued, trying to keep his voice from sounding strained.

"Yes and no," BB sighed again, turning away from the doctor, "I suppose you could say I brought all of this down on myself."

"How so?"

BB began humming, something low and lullaby-like, "Oh, I love to play games. Do you like to play games, doc?"

The psychiatrist felt more than uneasy, but BB was being unnaturally open today, "Yes, I suppose I do."

"And are games illegal?"

"I guess it depends on the game," he replied, not understanding where this was going.

"You people don't understand my games," BB said, frowning, "every heartbeat is a buzzer, every body a chess piece. I just want to be left alone with my games, that's all."

"People are chess pieces?"

"Yes," BB said, his thumb now resting on his bottom lip, his legs pulled up so his knees were nearly to his chin as he sat: the doctor hadn't even realized he had switched positions to such a strange posture, "all of them. They are either worth my time or not worth my time. The ones that are not worth my time are still alive."

"How many people have you killed, Beyond?"

It was a stupid question: of course the doctor knew BB had been tried and convicted on three counts of murder, two of them with the initials BB and one with the initials QQ. But, the doctor thought he might humor the little psycho.

BB stared at the doctor, looking bored, "Oh, I lost count. Ryuzaki probably knows."

The doctor stopped writing, staring at the young man: lost count? Was the prisoner admitting to other crimes? Or was he being delusional? As of now, he was only on a generic anti-depressant, "Who is Ryuzaki?"

BB turned his attention to the security camera that was blinking in the top corner of the room, "I put myself in here to teach him a lesson. I wonder if he's learned it yet."

"Is this 'Ryuzaki' your father? A brother? A friend?"

"Perhaps all three," BB said, staring at his chewed-up nails, "I miss him. I miss him more every day. I feel as if I have lost a part of myself: I will not be here much longer, doc, and I wanted you to know that."

"Really?" the doctor didn't know whether to be amused or terrified, "And what makes you think you are leaving any time soon?"

BB smiled, a smile that revealed his elongated canines, "Don't you get it, Doc?" he said, putting extra emphasis on the "c" , "You people aren't strong enough, smart enough, to stop me. Ever. Those three murders in Los Angeles were a GAME, something to amuse myself with while I was angry at my darling Ryuzaki. He tends to make me…"

"What?" the doctor replied, frozen in his seat.

BB smiled again, staring at the video camera, reciting something quickly in what the doctor guessed was Latin. He finally turned back to look at the doctor, his garish red eyes sparkling, "Crazy, doctor. Crazy."

**

Lawliet stared at his laptop screen, freezing the live feed. Of course the news had reached BB about Yagami's son's kidnapping: it was featured on every news channel in Japan. It was a crisis situation, according to some. Lawliet was counting on it, and tomorrow night on the ten o'clock news, the Chief would finally give an answer, the answer Lawliet was 87% sure of.

It had to be enough. Lawliet replayed the footage from the institution, soaking up every word BB said, especially the ones where his eyes were trained on the video camera: BB was not an idiot. He knew Lawliet had the money and the resources to bug nearly any building in Japan, much less the very place that was holding his brother hostage. He replayed the Latin message again, translating it in his mind:

"I taught you a lesson, now let me return to you to enforce it."

L sighed, knowing he had been defeated since the moment BB had allowed himself to be caught. BB's temper tantrums were unpredictable, but they turned him on greatly. After all, the chase was always more entertaining than the capture. Yes, BB had taught him a lesson, but now it was time for him to come home, to return to Wammy's, to QW, and ultimately, to Lawliet's side.

Lawliet found it hard to believe he had been patient enough to wait four months, but then again, he had gone longer without BB, but only once, and it had been a long time ago, right after the death of their mother…

…and right before the death of BB's father. Lawliet had never known his real father, and their mother had never mentioned it, quickly engaging herself to a schoolteacher that could provide for her and her newborn son. Barely ten months later, BB had been born.

Yes, it was a complicated past and an even more complicated relationship, but Lawliet needed BB just as much as BB needed Lawliet. The world ceased to make sense without both of them in it, and with one or the other, the world would cease to exist altogether. If either were to die, there would be an imbalance. Light and dark, day and night, yin and yang…balance.

Lawliet closed the laptop, checking his silver Rolex.

7:35 a.m. Less than 27 hours to go.

A new day was about to begin.

Author's Note: I think I'm worrying too much about plot…

This chapter had to be boring to keep the plot moving. Sorry D:

BUT I FINALLY HAVE BB INTERACTION! I couldn't wait any longer to incorporate him in the story. I hope everybody enjoyed the short blip with him, 'cuz he's not going anywhere! I love him x''D

But the next chapter should be better, and I'm sorry for everybody having to endure Ryuk x Misa. Yuck. It did serve a purpose (for two reasons: one, revealed not only Rem x Misa but also a bit of Rem's and Ryuk's past. Two, hopefully showed that Ryuk pines after our little caramel Light).

Oh, also, "dushka" is Russian for "beautiful doll" and "mi chroi" means "my heart" in case anybody was wondering. (I know Mello would probably punch anybody that called him a doll, but I really love the way it's said, and it's an endearment, and it's really sexy ;D)

And yes, the 3 murders (in Los Angeles) is me taking some creative liberty with "The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases", a book based off Death Note. It's amazing. Go read it!

And, I think that's it. So, yes. I'm expecting reviews. ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Tea With Ryuzaki

Chapter Six: Tea With Ryuzaki

Ryuk rolled out of bed at the sound of the stern knocking. It was nearly eight a.m. He adjusted his clothes and ran a hand through his hair: he didn't like to look sloppy in front of the buchou, but he would be forgiven.

He opened the door, surprised to see a white-haired, pale teenage boy. He stared at Ryuk with dark eyes, not blinking, "Buchou will see you now."

Ryuk nodded, following the marshmallow down the labyrinth of halls and was ushered into the library.

It was gigantic, with large, glass windows that rose from floor to ceiling that looked out on the back gardens of Lawliet's estate. It was Lawliet's favorite property, although he did not spend as much time as he would like at the mansion. He was too busy maintaining order and solidifying alliances and destroying the competition of rookies that thought they could run with the big dogs. He was typically a CEO during the day, but during the night…even Ryuk didn't know everything about Lawliet. He was a busy man, and rarely did he show his face. To the public, he was L. Lawli, co-owner of Lawson & Lawli, a law firm. He had been featured in various magazine articles over the years, but never did they get a personal interview. Lawliet rarely showed his face, and not many paparazzi got away with pictures.

And to the family and the underworld, he was known as Lawliet: only those who were in his inner circle could refer to him as L. And, last but not least, Ryuzaki, his newest alias, as he had had to create a name that would not be associated with the famous 26-year-old owner of multiple million-dollar corporations. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

Ryuzaki was the name he used when he was not ready for his pawns to connect the dots: Ryuk knew that Light had yet to know who this man truly was, who he was dealing with.

Ryuk knew that "Ryuzaki" was the name Light had been screaming in bed.

Ryuk sighed: he didn't have anything to do with the kid anymore, but he still felt a strange sense of guilt. The kid belonged to his boss now: that should have been the end of it. The kid was being manipulated and turned into a puppet for Lawliet's pleasure and, ultimately, for BB's pleasure. Ryuk had almost growled when Lawliet had informed him that Light Yagami's only purpose was to become a gift for BB. After all, the kid was useless after he was done being bait for the release of BB.

And if Chief Yagami decided to play justice, Light would be losing a lot of limbs.

Ryuk knew that the Chief couldn't possibly leave his son to such a fate, so he wasn't worried. But still…imagining the kid in any kind of pain, especially torturing and deforming him, made him see red. Even though what he had done was beyond redemption, Ryuk still didn't like the thought of the kid getting hurt.

"You may go now, Near," L said, seated at an elaborate small table near the windows.

The little marshmallow nodded, leaving the room without a sound, closing the massive doors behind him.

Ryuk stared at L, who was currently putting sugar cubes in his tea. The china tea set probably cost more than Ryuk would care to know, and the table was housed with a variety of cakes, scones, and strawberry parfaits. It was a sweets and chocolate lover's paradise.

"Please make yourself comfortable," L said, a tone Ryuk knew was a command.

Ryuk nodded, sitting stiffly across the table from L, still marveling over how such a powerful, influential yakuza could find such pleasure in sugary tea and frosted delicacies.

"Did you enjoy your gift?" L asked innocently, plopping his twelfth or thirteenth sugar cube into his tea.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Hmm," L said, taking a tentative sip of his sugar-infested tea, "Misa is everyone's favorite, but I do not believe she is on par with some of the others."

"Really?"

"That boy that escorted you, Near," L said, selecting a small strawberry tart from one of the many silver trays, "he is a much better fuck."

Ryuk didn't know what to say to that, so he tried to ignore the image of Marshmallow bent over, panting for his master's dick.

"I must test all of my property," L said, nibbling on the tart, "that Light Yagami…he is coming along nicely."

Ryuk felt his muscles tense, blood already pooling in his crotch, "How is he?"

"Tight," L said, stirring his tea with a long silver parfait spoon, "You're wondering why I called you here, 26 hours before BB's release, neh?"

Ryuk raised a pierced eyebrow, thoroughly confused, "I thought it was because 'ya needed me to lie low."

"Of course," L said, selecting another sweet morsel from a platter, "although there is another reason as well. You were with Light for quite some time: I would like to reward you further for your job well done and, I think it would be a good test for Light-kun as well."

"Ya want me to fuck him?"

"Yes," L said, sipping tea as if they were talking about the weather, "I have been breaking him for several days, and I need to make sure that he obeys me unconditionally. He is still struggling to accept that he is my property. If I am to give him to BB, I expect him to behave as a proper pet."

Ryuk left his tea untouched, thoroughly aroused at the thought of seeing Light and not only getting to talk to him, but to fuck him as well. But what was he thinking? Light as a pet? It sounded enticing, but Ryuk wanted the boy all to himself, and wanted to fuck him many more times than what L was thinking, "Today?"

L nodded, "I will be gone until tomorrow night: I want to be here with Light when his father announces his final judgment. BB will be free, and Soichiro Yagami will have learned his lesson."

"And Light," Ryuk said, "he'll go free?"

L set down his teacup with a small clinking sound, "If Yagami is a smart little bastard and releases BB, I will be gifting Light to him. If Light survives whatever BB is feeling at that particular moment, then yes, I suppose he will go free."

Ryuk felt a tightening in his throat, like his air had been cut off: damn them. Damn them both! The kid was never meant to survive in the long run. Either way, the kid was dead. Either BB raped and tortured and bled the kid to death, or Lawliet cut him into pieces and sent them to the Bureau one at a time, putting the kid through more pain and misery than even Ryuk could imagine, which would ultimately end in death.

"Fuck," Ryuk breathed, trying to contain his contempt, "That's fucked up."

"Casualties of war," L said, picking up a small silver tray and holding it up towards Ryuk, "Scone?"

**Author's Note: …this chapter was short _**

**But I thought it was an appropriate ending/beginning for the next piece of the puzzle.** **What do you think? Please Review.** [fyi: "buchou" means "boss" in Japanese; someone of high rank.]


	7. Chapter 7: Beyond Blood, Part 1

Author's Note: **THIS IS A FLASH-BACK, GIVING SOME BACKGROUND INFORMATION ON HOW BB and L BECAME INVOLVED IN THE YAKUZA UNDERWORLD**. I really felt inspired to do this, so if it is not well-received, that's okay at least my conscience will be clear that I wrote out my ideas. I think the background of characters are important, and even if this is extremely far-fetched, let's face it: the whole story is! I was struggling with whether to make this a one-shot/side story to The Lost Ones, but I couldn't help myself I think I can make it work in this story, so here it is! :D So everyone doesn't get confused, this series of "flashbacks" will be labeled Beyond Blood part 1, Beyond Blood part 2, etc. Please enjoy and tell me what you think! I promise we will get back to the original storyline, but this is kind of a step into their psyches. (I'm thinking of doing this with mattxmello, Ryuk, and Near, so please let me know what you think.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Obviously.

Musical Inspiration: Disturbed "Down With the Sickness" [change "mommy" to "daddy" and you will understand why it inspired me…]

**WARNING: VIOLENCE, ABUSE, AND RAPE AHEAD INVOLVING CHILDREN.**

**Beyond Blood** part one.

L cowered in the corner of the living room, his arms hugging his knees as he rocked back and forth, trying to control his breathing.

Blood. Blood everywhere.

He had never seen blood before: had never even scraped his knee on the sidewalk. He was panting for air, trying to reason, even at such a young age. He had just celebrated his sixth birthday days ago, the colorful balloons his mother had bought just now beginning to sag next to the tv.

It had been a wonderful party despite the fact the young genius had no friends. He had attended preschool and kindergarten, but only for a few weeks. His mind far too developed, the teachers pressed Lawliet's mother to put him into a school for the gifted. He had learned to read at such a young age he could already speak and read several languages fluently: he had been labeled a prodigy by adults and was a freak to kids.

Such a young age, and already L had a grasp for humanity. He was mature beyond his years, although he could never placate his cravings for sweets. They were his one weakness…no, he had two weaknesses. The second was the love for his mother and younger half-brother, which was a love that seemed beyond all reason.

L knew his mother had loved him and had tried to protect him, and L would die in an instant for his half-brother, the younger freak. He was just as gifted, just as talented, but where L was awkward in human company, BB seemed even more so. He avoided human interaction at all cost: he was extremely introverted and only communicated with their family. BB was especially close to L, clinging to him at night when the thunder scared him or after school when he was crying about his fellow classmates. They had only a year difference between them, yet L felt as if he were almost a father to BB, as BB's father was not one to be labeled so.

In fact, BB's father (L's stepfather), stood not far from him now, just getting up off of his wife's bloody body. Albert Birthday's eyes were cold, not crazed: he had just killed his wife, their mother, in cold blood.

And L had witnessed it.

"You little fucker," his stepfather slurred, stumbling away from his wife's lifeless body, "you little bastard…"

L knew he was shaking uncontrollably now, his arms gripping his sides, tears streaming down his face, his shirt and neck splattered with precious drops of his mother's blood.

"You are just as worthless as her," his stepfather cackled, making his way towards L's small frame, "a little worthless shit with a cock-sucking whore of a mother."

L screamed as his stepfather's hands fell on him, making L realize monsters could live under the same roof, that they could pretend to love and care for you like all the other lies L had wanted to believe.

"You killed your mother," he breathed, the alcohol on his breath making L's stomach turn, "she's dead because of you and your worthless son-of-a-bitch father. Poor baby, poor helpless Lawliet…"

"NO!" L screamed and kicked and clawed, trying to get away from the evil man and his rank breath, "NOOOO!"

"You have her eyes, and her skin!" he said, restraining L's legs as he tore at the boy's pants, "but you are a demon from the bottomless pits of hell…"

L continued to scream in choking sobs, crying for his dead mother, for anyone, to help him, "Please, no! Stop it!"

L saw white flashes of light as his stepfather's fist connected with his jaw, then his temple. L stopped struggling, stunned from the pain.

"You little slut," he breathed, penetrating L with two of his fingers, "looking at me with those big innocent eyes, trying to make me lose my mind…you little whore, you little slut…"

"NOOOO!" L screamed again, his lower body in fiery pain as his stepfather continued to do the unthinkable.

"Shhhh," he cooed, putting his hand over L's bleeding mouth, "Don't wake your little brother now…"

In the next moment, L was sure he had been catapulted out of his body, the pain unbearable, the act unthinkable. His tears flowed relentlessly as he realized what his father was doing to him, how he was dirtying him. His stepfather's cock was inside of him now, blood beginning to slick L's young virgin entrance.

L bit the hand that was over his mouth several times, earning slaps and punches that left him dazed, but it was not enough pain to deflect the pain being done to his lower body. His chest, stomach, ass, and legs were in so much pain L couldn't imagine living a moment longer.

Finally, his stepfather rolled off of him, a large hand wrapped around L's slender bruising throat, "You killed your mother, Lawliet. Remember it."

**2 Years Later**

"Lawlipop!" BB yelled happily, running into his brother's arms.

L wrapped his arms protectively around his younger brother, refusing to let go for several minutes. L took in BB's scent: yes, still the same. Strawberry.

BB had been gone for so long, but he was back now. The prestigious overseas trip had been nearly six months, but L could not deny his little brother anything. He was a genius, after all, and the experience he had gained abroad had benefited him greatly.

And, more importantly, BB had been away from a father that L would sooner see dead.

His mother's murder was forever on his mind, but his stepfather was a cunning man, a man with connections that Lawliet could not fathom. Everything had been covered up, everything. There had not even been a body to find, and Lawliet still did not know what they had done with her, only that his stepfather had reported her missing three days later, a proper amount of time to file a missing person's report. As far as the public was concerned, she was a runaway, a young British woman who was unfit to handle the domesticity of a salary-man and two sons.

But Lawliet knew better. As for BB, he had been in shock at first and had cried for days, even weeks after the news of her "missing", but Lawliet had done his best to quell his little brother's fears: after all, she was dead because of him. It would forever remain a secret, wouldn't it? Albert Birthday was getting away with atrocities that had L living in a world that was worse than any hell L could conceive.

But not his BB. No. BB would always have the best, no matter what. L would see to it. One day he would have his revenge, and until then, he would do everything in his power to keep his only blood safe.

"How was Japan?" L asked, taking his little brother's hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"Beautiful," BB replied, getting a jar of strawberry jam out of the cupboard and attacking an unopened package of bread, "I want to live there someday. Will you take me there, Lawlipop?"

"Of course," L said, helping his brother slather the jam onto a few slices of bread, "Wherever you want to go Beyond, I will take you."

BB smiled, a big smile that made Lawliet's heart swell. It was so rare to see his brother happy and healthy, and this abroad program had obviously done him some good.

"I want to see the world, Lawli," BB said, his beautiful ruby eyes set on his storm grey ones, "Italy, France, Germany, America…take me everywhere."

"I will," L promised, knowing one day he would, "I swear it, Beyond. Someday I will."

***

BB had been back for several weeks, giving L a sense of peace he had not had in a long time. It had been such a long absence and it seemed breathing had become easier just having his "twin" back.

L wrapped an arm protectively around him as he slept. It was a ritual: they always slept together when it rained or stormed. Tonight's thunder was particularly bad and had driven BB to his bed almost immediately, and L had finally managed to soothe BB into sleep.

So L continued to lay there, wide-awake, content to listen to BB's breathing. L was not much for sleep, not anymore. His fits of insomnia came and went, but he would not allow the world or his stepfather to see him weak. He was done being weak: if he was to be a doll, so be it, but he would be a mindless robot that would protect BB to his last breath.

L listened to the wood floorboards creak in the hallway as footsteps approached. His heart quickened, his veins pumping adrenaline.

"No," L whispered, hiding his face in his brother's oblivious neck, "no, no, not with BB…"

The door creaked open slowly, L's heart falling into his stomach as he tried to feign sleep. Surely his stepfather wouldn't, couldn't; not with his son here, his darling BB.

No, surely not.

But L was wrong, no matter the numbers and statistics in his head, no matter the reasoning and the odds. He felt his stepfather's hand grip his arm, effectively pulling him out of the bed.

"Shhhh," he cautioned, trying to haul L out of the room without waking BB, "Daddy wants to play with you…"

Panic and bile rose inside Lawliet, even though he knew the consequences of his actions. He couldn't help it, couldn't stop it. His body reacted, his scream ripping through the house as the thunder continued to crash outside, "NOOOO!"

Lawliet felt himself being flung like a ragdoll down the hallway, dangerously near the stairs; his momentum could have carried him over the edge, sending him down with perhaps a few broken bones. He tried to look up in time, but his stepfather was already on him, his hands around his neck, "No, please, I'm sorry…"

"You little cunt," he breathed, his breath not tinged with booze, but his eyes were glazed over, a drug L knew his twisted stepfather had recently been relying on, "I guess only my cock makes that mouth quiet."

L fought for breath, wheezing as his stepfather continued to abuse his neck, "Please, no, not here…don't…BB…please…"

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

L cringed at the innocent question, an innocent question from an equally innocent seven-year-old BB.

Albert pulled away from Lawliet, a big grin on his face, "Just a game, Beyond. A little game."

BB's crimson eyes flashed in the light from the storm pulling through the windows, the teddy bear in his left hand nearly dragging on the floor, "A game?"

Albert laughed again, his voice tinged with madness, "Lawliet loves this game! So go back to bed while we play, okay?"

L sat up, rubbing the side of his neck, pleading with BB silently with his eyes, "BB, I'm okay, baby. Just go back to bed."

BB's eyes fell on his father's, his face stoic as his mouth fought to form words, "You…hurt….my…Lawli."

L felt a shiver go down his spine: the only thing on his mind was that Albert was out of his mind right now on drugs that made his mood swings spectacular. He prayed silently to the god he didn't believe in to keep violence from his little brother.

Albert cackled, holding his stomach as he laughed, as if this were the funniest thing in the world.

"Lawli," BB said, tears in his eyes, "the bruises, the cuts…him?"

"Now now, Beyond," Albert said, standing up and moving towards his son, "Daddy doesn't like it when you connect the dots!"

"BB, run!" L screamed, hurtling himself at his stepfather. Thankfully, he stumbled to the side, not managing to get his hands on BB, "Run, Beyond! Now!"

BB obeyed, taking off down the stairs as another peel of thunder rattled the house. L felt blood in his mouth as his stepfather's fist connected with his jaw, making him fall back against the stairs, rolling down onto the halfway landing. L tried to keep his wits about him, crawling the rest of the way down the stairs as the angry footfalls sounded behind him.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Takuma screeched, grabbing at L's tawny hair, "I'm gonna rip you apart and feed you to dogs…"

L felt a scream rip from his throat as he felt his left arm was twisted back, a loud popping noise making him scream in agony as his arm was dislocated from his shoulder.

L's eyes widened in tear-streaked terror as he saw Beyond's flashing blood-red eyes, as he saw the young boy running towards them, wielding a large knife from the kitchen.

Another blood-curdling scream ripped from L's lips, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

**So…what do you think? There is a reason I picked the ages I did; consider it another game. As for the "stepfather", I obviously had to create him, and I thought Albert was a great British name (sorry). And, I thought it would be fun to mess with the concept of A, because I know he is mentioned many times in The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases and in L: Change the WorLd. So…that's the only reason I have for that…obviously it's my own spin on the character. **

**A lollipop to whoever figures out why I used the numbers/ages 6 and 7. **


	8. Chapter 8: Beyond Blood, Part 2

**Musical Inspiration: Eminem "When I'm Gone": **

** "Have you ever loved someone so much you've given all for? Not the expression, no, literally given all for? When they know they're your heart, and you are their armor, and you would destroy anyone who would try to harm her? But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you? And everything you stand for turns on you to spite you? **

** "Where's mommy? I can't find mommy, where is she?" [BB]**

** "I don't know, go play, Baby, your daddy's busy." [L]**

** …And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn, rejoice**

** every time you hear the sound of my voice**

** just know that**

**I'm lookin' down on you smilin'…so Baby don't feel no pain, just smile back…" **

**Beyond Blood** part two.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

L's scream was lost in the melee of blood and groans and blackness. BB continued to stab at his father, each thrust shallow but more deadly as BB's momentum began to build.

BB was enraged, each stroke shorter than the last as Albert rolled over, trying to avoid his son's knife.

"Ahnnn…" Albert moaned, holding his hands out in front of him as the blade continued to descend on him, "BB! Stop! Nooo…"

L fell back, gripping his dislocated shoulder in pain as he took in the horrific sight. No, not his BB…not BB…he couldn't…

"BB, stop," L managed, his voice shaking so bad he was surprised BB had heard him at all.

Albert's gurgles were nearly drowned out by BB's gasps for air, his eyes wild, his teeth gleaming in the partial light from the storm through the windows. He was covered head to toe in his father's blood, the blade at his side, as if it were a part of him. BB stared down at his father's dying form, "You will never play games…ever again, **daddy**."

Once again, L felt chills at BB's emphasis: what was this? What was this hell they had been born into? They were still children: if there was a god at all, shouldn't he have stopped a seven year old from murdering his own father? Or stopped Albert from abusing a stepson only a year older? L felt tears streaming down his face, but he couldn't move. He just continued to shake unsteadily.

BB's breathing became more regular. A few moments later, he dropped the knife that was covered in blood from tip to hilt. BB's white pajamas were now a disturbing shade of crimson, almost black as he turned towards Lawliet, his face streaked in tears and blood, "Lawli…help me…"

Moved by his brother's countenance, L approached him, wrapping his good arm around him, burying his face in his brother's neck, trying to control the sobs ripping through him.

The only thing L could say over and over again was "god, oh god."

***

The next few days were nothing but blurs of faces and blankets and a bitter emptiness that left both boys dazed. It was as if…as if they were finally waking from a dream.

Policemen questioned them endlessly, barely acknowledging that they were children as the investigation continued. It made the news: L had been conscious during the overview of the horrific tragedy. L had been surprised to see them stick photos of the family, including that of their "missing" mother in the 3-minute coverage. The autopsy had left the policemen with enough evidence to support L's story of self-defense, the abusive father's system pumped with enough narcotics to knock out a bull, not to mention the amount of bruises and signs of abuse on L's body.

Oh, how England would say "those poor children" for several minutes before moving on to the next disturbing headline. That was, of course, after a traffic update and the weather report.

But it all didn't matter, because now L had the power to take BB away from this nightmare and start a new life, even if that life involved foster care and orphanages and more shadows and demons.

But fate was not that kind. The gods continued to mock L and his purpose in life.

"Hello boys," a soft, leathery voice of an elderly gentleman called, "are you ready to see your new home?"

BB buried his head in L's chest, trying to avoid the probing eyes of the elderly man they did not know. He was average height, his skin pale, his hair nicely kept. His glasses and mustache and slightly leathery face gave him the air of a grandfather, someone to confide in. His suit was expensive, and he had an air about him that instantly drew L in. L simply nodded, knowing as long as he was a minor, he had no real rights as to where they ended up. Apparently, foster care had come faster than either had expected. Both boys were being taken in almost immediately by a Mr. Rogers, a retired elderly gentlemen with a mansion and money to burn and no heirs to share it with. Again, this was suspicious, but there were far worse scenarios…

…weren't there?

"Yes sir," L said robotically.

"Excellent," the man said, giving them a smile that did nothing to reassure the young geniuses, "let us be on our way; a car awaits us outside the station. It will take us some time to reach your new home."

"Where is our new home?" L asked, his voice quiet.

The man smiled, his eyes closing at the action, "I will be your caretaker for the time being. It is quite a long and bothersome process to transfer you children to your new destination."

L stared at him, not understanding where this was going. BB was still clinging to him, being silent, as he had been since the "accident". L's shoulder was stiff from the bandaging, and he could feel every cut and bruise that was healing as he finally processed what the man was indicating, "You are transporting us out of the country."

"Yes," the man said, smiling again, "eventually. Until then, I shall act as your guardian. Please call me Watari."

***

L and BB had both fallen asleep in the car, so when they finally arrived at their temporary home, they were disoriented as to the time and place.

The house before them was quite spectacular, a mansion of sorts with large black iron gates surrounding the property. Tall columns stood proudly in the front, the marble indicating great taste and money.

The yard was green and filled with flowers, making L almost smile: BB needed a little color in his life.

"We're here, baby," L said, nudging his brother awake, running a hand through his thick black hair.

BB opened his crimson eyes, still not speaking. L sighed, concerned. BB had never been much of a talker, but BB had never gone so long without speaking to him before. The last time he had spoken was over his father's dead body.

And he was dead. Severe hemorrhaging. With a total of 79 stab wounds and lacerations in the chest and groin area, not to mention BB's final strokes had been across the abusive man's throat, ending his reign of terror.

Watari had come around, opening the back door for the two small boys. L got out first, taking his younger brother's hand and holding it tight. BB followed at his side, his posture hunched.

"Welcome to my private estate," Watari said, "There are several children here under my care. Many people misunderstand my employer's generosity and call this place The Orphanage. I assure you, boys, that as long as you do what your new foster father commands, you will have a very comfortable life."

L kept his eyes forward as they approached the house, intrigued. This foster-care business could give him and his brother a new life, perhaps a good enough life to let them forget the old one. At least a little.

A butler opened the large door for them, greeting Watari and nodding at the children.

"The next several months will be difficult for you boys," Watari conceded, leading them down a labyrinth of hallways on the second floor, "You must forget everything of your past life: like your parents, it is dead to you now."

L felt a shiver at the way the man spoke: it was a cheerful matter-of-factness that had L on edge, "Watari, I do not understand."

"You both will be undergoing a transformation," Watari continued, opening a white door with a number 6 printed on it, "Please understand: you are not a part of that world anymore. Rogers, the buchou, is a man that controls a world all of his own. You belong to him now: he controls your very breath. Remember that well, children."

L and BB stepped into the bedroom, the room uncomfortably white. There were two beds, a large rug, a bureau, and little else.

"Forget your past lives, children," Watari warned again, the door closing behind him, "or you will cease to exist in the new one."

**Two Months Later**

L was lying on a metal table, the drugs coursing through his system keeping his mind from forming much thought other than that his arm stung. He was vaguely aware of the man next to him, the man that was tattooing an intricate skull on the inside of his arm, past his wrist but before his elbow. He had no concept of time, only of place. They were in one of many of the secret rooms of Watari's estate, although L had not much freedom in seeing any of the rooms of the house. He was only allowed in his whitewashed room to sleep: the rest of the time he was brought down deep into the bowels of the mansion into what was once probably a wine cellar. It was cold, dank, and was the new home of his nightmares.

"You did well today," Watari's voice said, L feeling as if he was underwater as he spoke, "You proved your worth, made your mark. You are worthy of life. This mark symbolizes not only your victory, but your worth as a future member of the family."

L moaned as the tattoo artist continued the final shadings of the tattoo, the skull the symbol of Watari's so-called "family."

Visions of what he had had to do swam before his eyes. The tattoo symbolized bloodshed; needless bloodshed. Surely those chocolate brown eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life…

But he had had to do it. The man Watari had put in charge of the events had beaten them into dogs, into beasts. The children had forgotten what it meant to be human, what it meant to have a conscience. Slowly but surely, all of them were losing emotion, feeling, and soul.

And it had only been a eight and a half weeks.

"My brother," L murmured, turning his head side-to-side, "Please…"

"I do not believe there is any worry to be had of him," Watari said, "he broke much faster than you, L. Your separation was for both of your sakes: you will be reunited now, as you have both earned a future place in the family. You will be introduced to a new kind of 'training'."

L barely felt the tattoo artist rub his arm down with cleanser and alcohol, not bothering to cover it with a proper tape and bandage.

"It will be interesting to see how you two develop," Watari said, standing over L now, his face murky, "work hard, prosper, Lawliet. And maybe one day you will command all of this, hold all of the world in the palm of your hand."

L turned away, his eyes heavy. The drugs continued to invade his system as his arm throbbed and his eyes closed, granting him much-needed rest.

***

L awoke in the bedroom, shifting restlessly in his sleep, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Those brown eyes…that little boy…

L had relived it perfectly: his fists on the boy's body, his hands around the boy's throat, choking the life from him as he pounded the boy's skull against the dull concrete. Blood. Always blood.

He didn't even realize he was sobbing until the wetness had reached his chest. He quickly wiped the tears, slapping himself on the cheek. He had to pull it together: he had to. There was no other way to survive in his new hell.

L looked at the bed across from him on the opposite wall, not surprised to see BB sitting on the bed, his knees to his chest, his thumb in his mouth, his crimson eyes locked on L's. L felt a shudder rip through his chest as he stared at the brother he had not seen in two months: it had been maddening, not knowing if BB was alive or dead. There was no guarantee as to what the "tests" would consist of: every child was different, according to Watari. Apparently Rogers had a habit of "adopting" young children with one talent or another that was of some interest, most of them prodigies in some form or other, then putting them into situations that consisted of two bodies, and only one body was allowed to leave that room alive. It had been a test of demons and darkness that had led the two young brothers back to each other's side.

"BB," L said, his voice caught in his throat.

BB continued to stare, cocking his head to the side.

"BB," L repeated, moving from his bed and approaching his little brother, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

BB shook his head side to side, his eyes like blood.

L crawled into the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around him, soaking in his heat, "I'll never leave you again, Beyond. I swear it. There is nothing in this world that is more precious to me than you."

BB moved his head to the side, his soft hair brushing against L's collarbone. L kissed BB's temple, running his hand through his hair in a calming manner, "Do you bare the mark?"

BB lifted his left arm, the tattoo only a few days old, "Another part of the game."

L nodded, resting his head on BB's shoulder: he was relieved his little brother was speaking again, "We will take this game, BB. We will take it, and then we will break it. All of them."

BB sighed happily, "Neechan, I absolutely adore games."

**Five Years Later**

Lawliet cocked the gun, pressing it to the man's head, listening to him blubber. He was so tired of these meaningless rats, these pawns that knew nothing but greed and money. Money money money. The entire **fucking** world was obsessed with it.

"Please, give me another chance!" the man screamed, tears streaming down his face, "you don't understand! It wasn't my fault! It wasn't my fault!"

L twisted the barrel farther into the man's temple, listening to him whimper as he waited for his execution, "It was your decision to cut the percentage. It was your decision to try and skim a little more off the top then was discussed. It was **your** decision to fuck with the buchou, you spineless sniveling pustule."

"It wasn't like that! You got it all wrong!" the man begged, his eyes too big for his head, "I can get the money! I swear it I can get it I can get it!"

"A desperate man will say anything," Lawliet said quietly, taking the gun away from the man's head and crouching down next to the bloody and bruised man, "Give me the names of the people who you have been dealing to under the table and I'll rethink where I put this bullet of mine."

A few minutes later, Lawliet had all the information he needed. Watari would be pleased. The bloody rat had told him everything he knew, which hadn't been much, and now he was useless.

"Arigato, Johnny," Lawliet said, putting the barrel in the man's mouth, "Say hello to everyone in hell for me."

Lawliet squeezed the trigger, watching the man's brains paint the walls with an expression as if he were watching paint dry on a fence.

"Lawli…" BB complained from the back of the room, sitting in his usual position with his knees up to his chest, a half-eaten jar of strawberry jam in his lap, "I wanted to play with him some more!"

"I know, baby," L said, putting the .45 in the waistband of his pants. He stood straight, incredibly tall for his thirteen years, "He wasn't any fun though, was he?"

"Nah," BB said, licking jam off his long white fingers, "None of them are ever any fun. They break so easily…no fun at all."

L pulled out his cell phone, dialing a private number, "Time to go back to Wammy's, B. Watari has a new rat in that needs your…expertise."

BB stared at him, his blood red eyes shining, "Ah…perhaps tonight I shall have my fun." BB pulled out his favorite butterfly switchblade, swinging it around as if it were perfectly natural for a twelve-year-old to wield, "Do you think he's a squealer, Lawli? I love squealers…"

L smiled at his little brother, waiting for someone to pick up on the line. It finally connected, and Watari's voice came on the line, "Well done, boys. Two miles east of the warehouse district is a small candy shop. The car awaits you there, and don't forget to pick yourselves up a little treat for the day's work."

Lawli's mouth instantly began to salivate, "Thank you, Watari."

***

Several hours after returning to Wammy's, L was sucking on a gigantic lollipop he had bought as a reward. The sugary sweet goodness was putting his mouth in a state of ecstasy that nearly had his eyes rolling: he was obsessed with sweets. And since the candy shop hadn't offered any kind of jam or preserve, BB had made off with a sorted collection of sweet-and-sour strawberry candies.

Although now that they were back at Wammy's, BB had pulled out his secret stash of jam and was now dipping the candies in the jam as he feasted. They were content there in the Wammy mansion, sucking on their sweets as they had done for the past five and a half years. It seemed like a lifetime ago L had worried about their means of survival, but now they were already on their way to the top. Watari treated them like his own children, which was not strange because Watari had never married and did not have heirs of his own. Although there were other children being raised in the ways of yakuza law, L had finally wormed his way into the old man's black heart. He intended to stay there, biding his time until the day he was pronounced as the new Buchou, the new Don, the new Master. Of course Rogers was in poor health, but there was no indication that the man was going to die any day. And besides, L was still too young to inherit everything, and he was only 45% certain of Wammy passing the title on to his favorite up-and-coming yakuza. As Rogers did not have an heir, it was all but set in stone that Mr. Quillish Wammy, his oldest and most loyal friend of a lifetime and commander-in-chief of all of Roger's operations, would take over as Buchou when Roger passed.

L sighed: patience was a key to winning this bloody game.

"Thinking again," BB commented, crawling into bed with L, a trail of jam down the side of his neck, "All you do is think, brother. I get headaches watching you think."

"We must always be one hundred steps ahead, baby," L replied, taking another lick of his lollipop.

"They're too stupid, Lawli~pop," BB said, taking a lick of the lollipop himself, "they want us, but they fear us. We have become demons, Lawli, like none they have seen before. We are unpredictable, and that makes us strong."

L nodded, running a finger through the streak of jam that had accumulated on BB's neck, "You are such a messy eater, BB."

"Are you sure that isn't blood?" BB teased, stealing L's lollipop, "it might be that bitch of a whore's blood, you know, the one they keep sending to you to fuck."

"BB," L said, stroking B's hair quietly, "we are quickly growing into adulthood. Watari and all the others expect it of us. It isn't natural for a teenage boy not to want to fuck."

"But I don't like them touching you," BB pouted, licking the stolen lollipop with a long, red tongue, "I hate you touching anybody but me. They're dirty, nasty, disgusting little things…all of them. I will kill all of them."

"They will send women to you soon," L said, now stroking BB's back, "soon you will have to show them that you are the animal you claim to be. We never show emotion, never panic: we must be untouchable to the enemy. Do you understand?"

BB nodded, biting the lollipop, "I will fuck whoever they want me to fuck, but I will have their blood on my hands as I do so."

L sighed: he knew his little brother's obsession with blood was a kink that made him masturbate quite frequently; not that L had ever seen him do it, but he had heard it enough times to know. B was especially horny after he killed or cut someone: perhaps it was the color that made him frisky, "Many in the family question your sanity, BB. Keep the blood down to a minimum."

BB stared at L, his red eyes wide and dark, "What about your blood, Lawli?"

Without even blinking, L removed his switchblade from the bedside table and made a shallow cut along his arm, avoiding major arteries. Ever since A's murder, BB had a morbid fascination for L's blood (any blood, but especially his). Sometimes at night, when BB would go into fits of nightmares, it was the one thing that calmed him down. BB watched the red liquid spill out of his skin gently, almost soothingly, pulling him in like an addict. BB grabbed L's arm, licking the wound, enjoying the taste of his brother's blood more than an alcohol with his favorite cognac.

L felt his heart rate pick up, the contact with his brother all-to-familiar. He took a few steadying breaths, trying to control the lust building inside of him. He knew it was wrong, so incredibly wrong, but they had already been experimenting for several weeks now, exploring each other's bodies like they had never done before. Yes, they were brothers, and yes, they were bonded by half-blood, but they were obsessed with each other. It was more than need, more than affection. It was beyond all that. It was beyond reason. It was beyond blood.

BB sighed contentedly, his tongue moving farther up L's arm as his hands tore at L's white shirt, "Ah, Lawli, you're amazing…"

L allowed BB to push him down: it was incredible how much strength BB possessed, and L had to admit his sexual drive was nearly as demanding as his own. Although they had fooled around, L had sworn he would not "go there" with BB until he was older and understood what it meant. Lawliet still had nightmares about A, and he would be damned if he left such an impression on his darling BB.

"BB…" L moaned as BB's tongue had moved on to his nipples, "Baby, we're all sticky from the sweets."

BB took a moment to suck on the neglected lollipop, giving L a sight that made a painful erection in his jeans. BB finally released the lollipop and lowered his mouth to L's, allowing L to pull his tongue into his mouth and battle with him. L moaned softly, turned on even more by the sugary goodness.

"Lawli **pop**," BB sang, showering L with kisses as he straddled L's hips, "Sugar isn't your only weakness, is it?"

Before BB could cry out in surprise, L had flipped him over, allowing L to hover over his delectable BB, "No, BB. I'm obsessed with something far more sweeter."

…**To Be Continued** :D (I know it was so long! I'm sorry but I'm ridiculously proud of this! Sorry for the time-skips, but I gotta keep it moving lol)

…**Is it all starting to build and make sense?** **Please review**. There will be one more part, than I will revert back to the main storyline. Please tell me yay or nay to this idea. I'm juggling the idea of taking you up through the time of L meeting Ryuk, but it depends on your opinions.

f.y.i: neechan means "brother" in Japanese (I'm sure you all know that already, but just incase). And the tattoo is the "Death Note" skull that is found in the Death Note and is featured on a lot of Death Note artwork.

**ANSWER:** 6 is considered an evil number [666 being the most evil, Satan]. 7 is considered the most holy number [representative of God and good works]. 6 (innocence taken by evil: L's rape)+7 (BB's twisted "holy" act of killing & "the pureness" of BB now tarnished) = 13, the number I absolutely obsess over, and is considered the most unlucky number by cultures all over the world.

6(evil) + 7(righteousness, goodness, holiness) = 13 (bad luck, bad karma, and a number that is frequented in Death Note and the BB Murder Cases, and the gothic font of 13 looks like a B, and a 7 flipped upside down and around is an L.)

…I love numbers and puzzles…

…and I like the slightly-evil Watari…lol

…and sorry if the sexy scene was weird because of their age…I swear it didn't get dirtier than that! L gave his word haha

**PLEASE REVIEW**! It makes me write faster and get better ideas…


	9. Chapter 9: Beyond Blood, Part 3

**WARNING: TORTURE SCENE AHEAD. BLOOD AND MUTALATION. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Beyond Blood**, part 3 [final]

The man woke slowly, unsure of where he was. He felt as if his mouth were filled with cotton balls, knowing he had been abducted. He wasn't an idiot: he knew exactly why he was in the situation he was in. What he didn't understand was why he was still alive.

He didn't have any information that would save his life: he had nothing to offer Watari, and the only thing he understood was that he was being kept alive on purpose.

His hands were tied behind his back, his ankles bound by rope as well. He struggled for several minutes before he stopped, taking in his surroundings.

It was bare, nothing but concrete and a rusty metal table. There was a bolted door to his right, but otherwise, no other means of escape. The table was an old-fashioned medical examiner's table, and he could see several tools resting on top of it, one which sent chills down his spine. A blow torch.

Damn, so torture before a pointless death. Well, not completely pointless: at least he had gotten his family out of it. His son would grow up without having to deal with any of this shit, any of this lifestyle that corrupted your soul until there was nothing left but a ghost of a man with blood on his hands. He could die for his son, for that hope.

About twenty minutes later, he heard the bolts being turned in the door, the creaking as his assassin entered the room. He turned to look, a little confused.

A kid? They had sent a kid to put him out of his misery?

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry: his captor couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen years old, his wild black hair, pale skin, and blood red eyes giving the man the impression this boy was the Angel of Death made flesh.

"Good morning," the angel said pleasantly, his bare feet making a pitter-patter noise. The man watched as he neared him, crouching down so that his hands rested on his knees as he stared at the man, "Mr. Mercado, I presume?"

The man nodded, unnerved at this strange child, "And you?"

"I am B," he said, tilting his head to the side, "I will be torturing you today, sir."

Mercado didn't know whether to laugh or piss his pants: the teenager was completely unnerving, "You seem…very young to be in this type of business, B."

"Ah," B said, putting a finger to his chin, "and you, my poor fellow, seem too young to die. Which is more tragic?"

Mercado didn't know what to say to that, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Let me make myself very clear," B said, taking a long, white finger and pressing it against Mercado's forehead, "I plan on breaking you from the inside out."

Mercado felt chills rolling down his spine, even though he had been in a similar situation nearly half a dozen times. But each time, he had walked away alive: he knew, deep in his bones, that he would not be this time.

"But first, a little celebration is in order," B said, grinning, "I will be right back."

More than baffled, Mercado waited several minutes for the boy to return, carrying a tray of…cupcakes?

"Cupcakes," Mercado murmured, trying to understand this new approach to torture. Perhaps the kid knew he was a diabetic.

"It's someone's birthday today," B replied, setting the tray down between them, each cupcake frosted a different color, "I thought a celebration was in order."

Mercado blinked several times, trying to clear his reeling head, "Birthday?"

"Yes," B said, picking up a chocolate pink-frosted cupcake, "A very special birthday for a very special little boy…I believe he is twelve years old today, am I right, Mr. Mercado?"

Mercado's eyes widened as he understood: Mercado had been abducted several days ago, and he now knew that his heart had fallen from his chest.

"Your only son," B continued, taking a lick of frosting from his cupcake, "attends a private school. His file said he is brilliant when it comes to technology. Did you get him the new Game Boy for his birthday, Mercado?"

"You can't touch him," Mercado said, his voice shaky, "You can't. I got them out, B. My wife and my son…untouchable."

B stared at him, his red owl eyes contrasting the colorful sprinkles of his cupcake, "Is that what you thought, Merc? That your ties with the Bureau would save them?"

Mercado yelled, thrashing for a moment, already losing his cool, "You can't fucking touch them, you little fuck!"

Before Mercado blinked again, B had removed a butterfly switchblade from his pocket, flicking it open before plunging it into the center of his cupcake and holding it out to nearly touch Mercado's nose, "You are absolutely mistaken, sir: the Bureau is not god. They cannot protect your family any more than the useless fucks you call bodyguards protected you. The only reason I haven't skinned your wife and skull-fucked the corpse of your precious little boy is because he will serve a purpose."

"No!" Mercado screamed, thrashing once again, veins sticking out on his neck and temple in his rage, "They are safe! You're a fucking liar! You won't get in my head this way, you little fucker!"

"You sent them to America," B said, shoving the cupcake into the man's mouth, enjoying listening to him choke, "Our mole squealed in only a few hours after their **landing** in Arizona. Haha, you even went so far as trying to stick them in the middle of a goddamn **desert**, praying that they would be safe…"

Tears of rage and agony began to pour down the man's face as he finally choked out the remainder of the now-ruined cupcake, frosting sprayed all over the lapels of his shirt, "What did you do?! What did they do to my family!?"

"They're alive. For now."

"Ahhhh!" the man continued, uselessly, to pull at his bindings, "I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!"

B's foot connected with Mercado's head, shocking him into silence. B preferred using his hands, but his legs were strong from years of capoira training with L, "I told you: they are alive. You are the one who made all the mistakes and risked the safety of your family. Your son will soon be emerged into this world thanks to your carelessness.

And you will die," B continued, running his blade down the side of the man's blood-drained face, "knowing you did **nothing** to save him, knowing one day he might very well be in a situation similar to this, holding a blade to someone as similar as you."

Mercado did nothing but bawl, his sobs ripping from his chest as he tried to control his emotions. B continued to stare, trying to remember the last time he had ever sobbed as uncontrollably as this man before him. Oh, yes, that night…long ago. The night he had taken A out of this world for the sake of the one person he could not live without. His L. His Lawliet.

"How about a game?" B said, attempting to make the man feel better.

Mercado barely heard him, still trying to control his shaking. B slapped him hard, the sound like boulders, "Let's play a game. If you answer the riddle correctly, I will untie your ropes: I am not particularly fond of my prey being so helpless. I prefer to…chase," B said, pressing the blade into the man's cheek, watching him wince as it drew blood, "And if you are wrong, I will start cutting. Would you like to play?"

"Yes," Mercado said, determination in his eyes.

B smiled, exposing his sharp canines, "If red is the color of death, what is the color of life?"

Mercado was stunned: he had never been good at riddles, and this one threw him for a loop. He had never thought of red being the color of death; black had always been the color associated with death. The Grim Reaper chose black, not red, so what did this little psychopath believe?

Color of death is red…

Red. Blood.

Bleeding. Death. Alright, he had figured that part out, but figuring out the beginning of the riddle had nothing to do with the meaning of the riddle, or the answer to the riddle. There were many colors, and none of them made him think of life, accept for…

"Yellow," Mercado said, confident in his answer.

B's eyes and face revealed nothing, "Light, huh? The sun, right? Gives life to all, makes the flowers grow, makes the world go round? Hmmmm?"

"Yes," Mercado said, his breath shaky, "It's the only one that makes sense. Light is life; darkness and blood is death."

B sighed, cutting the man's legs free and moving to his hand restraints, "I did not expect for you to come up with an answer so quickly…"

Mercado's years of defense kicked in, his arms slamming into B hard enough to send the teenager back several feet, a red mark across his face. He stood shakily, his wrists and ankles burning from the rope, his muscles aching from the position, "You're a dumb little fuck: I didn't think you'd actually let me go."

B began giggling, sending a chill down Mercado's spine even though he was in fighter's mode, "I thought I would humor you: I didn't want my game to get boring, and I never said your answer was correct."

"What?" Mercado said, distracted for only a moment, enough time for B to bolt like lightning and crack a perfect roundhouse kick on the man, nearly knocking him senseless. Several other kicks followed in succession, Mercado impressed even as he cursed the kid's abilities: he had definitely gone through some intense training.

"You were wrong, so now I get to play," B said, watching Mercado crumple to the ground, trying to regain his senses. B placed several more kicks in the man's center, laughing when he heard the deafening snap of a rib. For extra measure, he kicked Mercado in the testicles, pleased that his pet was in pain. B went to the rusted table, picking up the hypodermic needle he had marked with red tape.

Mercado grunted as B injected it into the man's neck, stepping back and away from the man as he went back to the table, preparing.

The paralysis would take several minutes, slowly sapping the man of any strength to move. It had been made from the poison of a puffer fish, which was unique: Mercado would be unable to move, but his nervous system would remain intact, allowing the man to feel any kind of pain B would inflict on him. The only downside was that BB would not be allowed to enjoy the man's screams, as even the muscles in his throat would be too relaxed to aid him.

BB approached him with another needle marked with yellow tape, plunging it into the other side of the man's neck, enjoying the panic in Mercado's eyes as he ceased movement. "Don't worry. This is just a little dose of adrenaline. I can't have you passing out on me now, can I? I want to see the final moments of life…the moment I take it all away. Ah, how beautiful, how glorious…"

BB took out another of his favorite knives, using it to remove the man's shirt, "I want your blood to sing for me! Make it sing, Mercado! Let me hear your final moments!"

Mercado's grunts and cries of pain were garbled as he tried to make any kind of sound, the drug making him unintelligible as he endured the cutting pain. B was carefully carving his name into Mercado's chest, each stroke deliberate and beautiful, spelling his initials in his favorite substance, the double B symbol perfect as he began to peel the man's skin carefully away from the gothic letter B's.

It was much faster than he had anticipated, but staring at the strained muscle underneath the skin, red with blood and pronouncing BB's prey, it made him smile, made him a little bit more of a lunatic.

"Perhaps some mood music," BB murmured, getting up off of his pet and moving over to the table, his bloody fingers moving over the dials of the ipod. The built-in speaker began to play one of his favorite songs, getting him in the mood once again. He danced a little, swaying his hips to the hip-hop track, vowing one day he would meet this master of the mind. And maybe fucking kill him.

As Eminem's voice filled the room, BB hummed along, beginning new cuts on his toy in different areas.

"If you could count all the **skeletons in my closet**…" BB sang along, chopping away with the machete he had taken from the table, "under the **bed** and up under the **faucet**…"

Another cut, another line, "Then you would know I've completely **lost** it…is he **nuts**? No, **HE'S INSANE**!!!"

BB continued his chopping job, enjoying the whites of his victim's eyes as he imagined the internal screams of agony. BB swiped his face of sweat, replacing it with blood that now coated his entire front and was up to his elbows, "Oh, you," he cooed, pinching Mercado's cheek like a little kid, "I almost forgot…maybe I should tell you the answer to the riddle."

He laughed again, slapping Mercado as hard as he could before chopping the man's arm off completely, listening to the strangled scream that the man managed, "It's **blue**! Blood is **blue**, dipshit! Ahahahahaha…!!!"

***

After removing the man's penis and ripping the man's balls off with pincers, his work was nearly complete. He finally moved on to severing the head, growing hard at the sight of all the blood. After placing the removed dick in the man's mouth and a ball sac in each of the man's empty eye sockets, he stood back, admiring his hours of hard work. Mercado had actually died quite some time ago, but, like the true artist he was, he had pressed on, trying to capture a moment he could remember forever.

The 'statue' was now complete.

***

The guard hated being on cleanup duty, especially on the crazy little fucker's clean up duty. He would have to drag what was left of the body to the incinerator, and it was never pleasant.

The last guy that had cleaned up after Beyond Birthday had needed psychological treatment and had been released from the gang as he had ended up in a mental institution with schizophrenia and insomnia. Needless to say, BB left surprises that would make any human being question whether the demon had a soul at all.

He entered the basement room, instantly cold. He made his way towards something that was covered in a dark sheet, the blood smeared on the floor indicative of what he would find underneath.

He slowly removed the sheet, his eyes wide.

There were no words for what he was seeing. The torso composed the base, the arms and legs splayed around it like worshiping rays of sunshine. The torso bore BB's initials. At the neck, a silver platter was set, the head of the poor man atop it, his dick and balls in his orifices. And, as a final-fucked-up touch, BB had arranged frosted cupcakes around the head on the platter, as if they orbited the dead man's grotesque head.

The guard turned away, throwing up violently, heaving until he was heaving nothing but dry air.

"I was going to set it in plaster and ship it to his son," BB said, his silhouette leaning in the cold doorway. He was now clean, changed, showered: his blood red eyes set on the guard. The guard thought he might piss his pants at the sight of the sixteen-year-old, "But, I suppose I will allow Mail to enjoy a little more of his childhood before it is taken away from him forever."

With that, BB left, his silhouette disappearing in the darkness of the hallway.

**Author's Note**: …I'm sorry if it was overly disturbing, but I spent nearly two hours writing this chapter, and I just felt it was so right. (And yes, I made up Mercado to be Mail's last name and I needed a reason for how Mail/Matt came to be in QW.) And, I had really wanted to work on a torture scene. I had never done one before, and BB was such a challenge. I hope I pulled it off. **Please Review**.

This is the last section to **Beyond Blood**; the story will now revert to the original story line. (i.e., back to Light's, Soichiro's, Ryuk's, and everybody else's drama x''D)

f.y.i: the song is "Insane" by Eminem. Please listen to it: it is nearly perfect for how I wrote L and BB's childhood scenario. It fit so well, and I could imagine BB or L singing this song, especially the parts I used. ;)

To the 2, 141 people that have checked this out, thanks for sticking with me. -PetulantProdigy


	10. Chapter 10: Call Me Addiction

**Back to our main story**…

"Casualties of war," L said, holding out a silver platter towards Ryuk, "Scone?"

Ryuk accepted one, even though he was not particularly partial to sweets.

"You seem nervous," L said, licking a strawberry tart thoughtfully, "There is no need to be, my friend. You have proven your loyalty to me time and again; you have even bled for me and for that, I am thankful."

Ryuk stared at L, unable to help the swelling of pride; he had so much respect for this man.

"You clawed your way up from the bottom," L said, licking frosting off of his fingers, "like me. You understand the balance of life and death; you are a shinigami, after all."

Ryuk nodded once, the title all-too familiar. Shinigami was the name of one of Lawliet's most popular clubs, but it was also a title given to a select few of Lawliet's inner circle. Shinigami was a prestigious title, as close to the top of the tier as Ryuk could ever hope to get. The only title higher than a Shinigami was the Buchou himself.

Ryuk, Matt, and Mello were the only ones to carry the title and, Ryuk supposed, Beyond Birthday, although he was in a league all of his own. The Shinigami were, essentially, L's special-ops team, his personal attack dogs, his bodyguards, his marines. Whenever there was something that was too important to give to any of the other various underlings, L called on his Shinigami.

"So, shinigami," L continued, pouring himself another cup of tea, "Please see to Light-kun in my absence. I must admit, he is still quite wild. Handle him however you deem necessary."

Ryuk tried to control the dueling emotions: one side of him was shrieking with joy at being given such an opportunity. The other side, however, was still appalled at what he had done in betraying the caramel boy. How could he face Light? How would Light react? This was going to be an interesting experience.

"However," L said, "I have one condition…"

***

Beyond Birthday sat quietly in his cell, humming to himself. It was such a familiar tune, but he couldn't quite remember where it was from. Lawli had never sang it to him, and surely A had never sang it to him, so perhaps it was the memories of his long-ago mother, the mother that had abandoned the two young boys so many years ago.

"Bitch," BB murmured, dipping his hand into the small plastic container of strawberry jam. Since it was his staple food and he refused to eat anything else, the institution allowed BB rations of jam but only in silly plastic containers. Apparently, glass was too dangerous and unpredictable, just like BB.

"Wa-ha," BB chuckled, sliding his tongue over his jam-covered fingers, the smell and texture and taste turning him on, "Oh Lawli-pop, Lawli-pop, oh oh oh oh oh, Lawli-pop…"

He hummed his new made-up tune over and over again, beginning to slide his red-coated fingers over the blank white walls of his cell. He had been working on this mural all morning, and it was only a matter of time before an orderly made his daily rounds to check on the nutcases and discovered the disturbing artwork.

Beyond was actually a bit insulted that his cell was not monitored 24/7. Did that mean he wasn't dangerous enough? He wanted to be the best, and only the best were monitored 24/7. Perhaps he would need to step up his game and kill more people the next time he decided to teach Lawli a lesson.

"Lawlipop," BB breathed, shading in a new section of the wall with a little jam. He hated to waste his precious food, but sometimes his creative streaks cried for attention, and he had no other means of drawing or painting. (He had asked, very politely, if he could have some crayons, but apparently the doctors didn't even trust him with wax). BB was certain that the people thought him capable of anything, even killing someone with a crayon…and maybe they were right.

"Ah," BB sighed to himself, staring at his finished painting. It was gorgeous in his red eyes, "76% probability, Lawliet. 76%."

***

Light Yagami woke slowly, stretching his muscles, feeling the bruises, scrapes, and welts that would dot over his flesh. His back ached slightly, but it was a memory more than pain itself.

Light couldn't remember how many days it had been. Two? Five? Forty-seven? Between the windowless room and countless hours of Ryuzaki and his various aphrodisiacs and tortures, Light could even believe it had been less than a day. His mind, no matter how bright, was trapped in this place. He wasn't even sure if he would really want to know how long he had been a prisoner here, waiting for his execution. Ryuzaki had explained to him several times that he was to be a gift for a man named BB, and Light had instantly known why he was in this mess.

BB. Beyond Birthday. A fairly famous serial killer who had been caught in America and institutionalized in Japan. Light remembered the case, remembered when his father would come home late, exhausted and annoyed about the specifics of the case and the mounds of paperwork it had produced. Although Beyond Birthday had been born in England, he had been adopted and gained nationality in Japan under the care of a Mr. Walter Watari, a man whom the police heavily suspected of being involved with the yakuza's various prostitution rings and drug trades. Light didn't understand how this Walter Watari managed to keep anything from sticking to him: the man was getting along in years, and, to be frank, he dressed like the old-time American mobsters. He was never seen without a classy black suit, an expensive trench coat, and a boulder hat. Light even remembered seeing photos of the man being flanked by men that could only be body guards, and other photos were quick snapshots of the supposed-mobster playing chauffer to a man that could not be identified.

So, Ryuzaki was associated with not only a convicted serial killer, but he even had ties to a man that was, to the best of Light's knowledge and intuition, a big dog in the underworld. Light was trapped between hell and hellfire.

Light snapped to attention when he heard the bedroom door being opened, revealing a young woman with pigtails and too much makeup. He watched her walk across the room, holding a small strip of cloth in her hands, "Hello, Mr. Light."

Light stared at the girl: she was obviously under the influence of some substance. Her eyes were glassy, her speech bubbly, her hands a bit shaky. She was dressed provocatively in a black Lolita dress that would give any straight man a nosebleed.

"I'm Misa Misa," she continued, approaching him on the bed, "I'm sure you already knew that though, didn't you?"

Light stared at her, thinking she looked somewhat familiar, "Sorry. I don't think so."

"Hmph," she replied, her lips set into a pout, "Misa Misa? **The** Misa Misa? Lingerie model and pop-star sensation?"

"Oh," Light said, not impressed, "You're that teeny-bopper singer that's always in the press, stumbling around, always managing to show your underwear."

"Yep!" Misa chimed, as if Light had just realized she was the Queen of England, "That's me. But I'm not here to sing, or to entertain you, even though you have got to be one of the hottest toys Lawliet has ever managed to snag. Too bad you're a fag, though. I wouldn't mind you fucking me."

Well, Light thought, this girl sure was a charmer, not to mention blunt, "Why are you here, Misa?"

"To blindfold you!" she giggled, approaching him, "You have to be ready for your customer. Oh, I'm not allowed to say who, but oh God…" Misa acted as if her eyes had rolled into the back of her head, "You will **not** be disappointed."

Light uttered a few obscenities as Misa moved to his leg shackles, putting them back into place before he had realized she had touched the chains. Ryuzaki had allowed his feet to go free and one arm, but the other hand was still chained because he had mouthed off the day before. If he had managed to keep his temper, Light would have been in better shape to make an escape, "What are you doing?!"

"Getting you ready! He's going to be here soon!" Misa chided, strapping the blindfold around his head securely, "Stop flailing around: you know it doesn't do any good. You're never leaving this place: once you're his, you stay his. Forever."

Light felt chills go down his spine when Misa continued, "Or at least until you die."

***

Ryuk made his way down the hallway, following Marshmallow. He had appeared out of nowhere again, saying he was to escort Ryuk to the proper room.

Ryuk didn't know why the Marshmallow kid put him on edge, but he did. L had informed him that the little whore had an IQ nearly on par with his own and BB's; that he was a mathematical genius and a master strategist. How he had ended up in this world was beyond Ryuk: even if the kid did have a nice ass, what business did a genius have being a plaything?

Yeah, that's great, Ryuk thought. I'm about to fuck my own little genius.

Ryuk was hesitant, but he couldn't help himself. At least this way, he would be allowed to see for himself that the little caramel was still alive and breathing. Fucking was just a bonus.

What was he thinking? Ryuk shook his head, trying to clear it. He still didn't understand how he had grown attached to the college student: yeah, he was smart, and cute, and sexy, but there was something else that made Ryuk worry about him, think about him, want him more than anybody else Ryuk had ever wanted…

"This is it," Near said, his marshmallow head bobbing at the white door, "Yagami Light."

Ryuk felt his heart rate increase as Marshmallow said, "Remember what Buchou said. The room is tapped, but no video cameras. Lawliet will not be able to see anything that goes on, but he will be able to hear it."

Ryuk nodded, watching the boy disappear down another hallway, leaving him utterly alone.

Ryuk took another breath for courage, and opened the door.

***

What Ryuk saw immediately made him salivate.

Oh, God. Had he died and gone to heaven?

The scrumptious caramel boy was bound by chains at each bed post, a blindfold expertly applied as to keep Ryuk's identity hidden. Another strap was in Light's mouth, keeping him from making a fuss as the vibrator continued to penetrate him, his cock already weeping and his entrance wet.

Ryuk felt his own cock grow in response to all the visual stimulation, and he approached the bed.

"Nnnnn," Light moaned, realizing somebody else was in the room. Ryuk's only orders had been not to remove the blindfold, and he was not allowed to speak, no matter what Light said, he was not allowed to respond. It was a test of sorts, but Ryuk was willing to play.

Ryuk removed the strap from Light's mouth, admiring his rock-hard nipples before he licked his lips.

"Don't…" Light said, turning his head away, "Don't…look…"

Obviously his little caramel was embarrassed at this display. Obviously it wasn't too much torture: Ryuk could see how much Light was panting, his skin flushed, his cheeks burning. He was already ready to cum.

Ryuk sat next to him on the bed and began stroking his hands down Light's chest, admiring the whimpers Light was making, "Take…it out...!"

"Please…" Light asked, his voice starting to get angry, "This…is…embarrassing!"

Another minute passed, but Ryuk said nothing.

"Dammit, Ryuzaki!" Light yelled, thrashing side to side, "I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

Ryuk had had enough: he grabbed the boy's chin roughly and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into Light's before he could shout more obscenities. Light still struggled, biting Ryuk's lip roughly. Ryuk pulled away, holding in a stream of curses. Fuck! This was impossible. At least if he could talk…

But he couldn't. Unless Light figured out who he was. It was the only way to win the game. This was his challenge. Ryuk had said he would play, and he **would** win.

Ryuk carefully removed the vibrator, holding in a chuckle as Light made a moaning sound, half-relief and half-upset.

Ryuk let him pant a minute, then moved to position himself over Light, letting his tongue move smoothly over Light's throat and chest, making his way down to the naval. The benefit to this experience was Ryuk already knew Light's most sensitive spots, so if he hit them all one after the other, there was no way Light wouldn't guess who was doing this to him. Then again, Lawliet had had enough time with him to have figured out that much.

Ryuk continued even as Light yelled at him, calling him every dirty name in the book. Soon, Light was struggling to control his breath, his skin nearly twitching under Ryuk's gentle touches and caresses.

Ryuk had finally made it to Light's weeping cock. He licked it teasingly, enjoying the deep intake of breath Light made, "St – stop it! I don't want this…"

Yes, you do, Ryuk thought, taking it into his mouth and listening contentedly to Light's mewling. God, he could be so sexy.

Ryuk slipped one finger into Light's puckered entrance, allowing Light time to adjust to the intrusion. Sucking harder, Ryuk inserted another finger, followed by one more, until he had successfully stretched Light out as much as he could stand.

"Ah, ahnnn," Light moaned, breathing hoarsely, "Nnn…no...sto – stop…"

That only made Ryuk suck harder, taking the boy's cock as deep into his throat as possible. He had barely begun to massage it with his throat when he felt Light convulse, spilling his seed into Ryuk's mouth. Ryuk moved, covering his fingers in Light's cum and spreading it over his own rock-hard length.

Ryuk undid the shackles, flipping Light over so that his perfect-shaped ass was at Ryuk's disposal. He licked his lips, ignoring Light's panted grunts of pleas and dirty obscenities. Ryuk gripped Light's hips, pulling him up, positioning himself.

Light nearly screamed bloody murder when Ryuk entered him in one long, smooth motion. Ryuk grunted softly, unbelieving of the velvet tightness of his ex-boyfriend. Or were they still together? They had never really broken up, and Ryuk only grew harder thinking about how much he had wanted Light's ass and now he had it.

He was going to make Light realize he was not Ryuzaki, even if he had to split the caramel in half.

***

Mello snorted another line, already buzzing. He had done several lines earlier, but had had enough for two more lines. He stared at the empty blow packets, wishing he hadn't used it all so frivolously. It was already less than 24 hours until BB's release: why not celebrate? Fuck. To Mellow's thinking, it was a disaster. Mello had no patience for the boss's brother, and didn't like him. He was a psychopath who deserved to be locked up, and now that he was going to be running free again, Mello felt he deserved a little pick-me-up.

He wasn't an addict, but he did partake of it when he was feeling extremely stressed. He fell back on the couch, not really staring at anything in particular.

He was physically and mentally exhausted, so he knew he would sleep like the dead for at least two days. That was what he couldn't wait for: the blissful and dreamless sleep that he couldn't earn from eating mountains of chocolate.

Mello knew how Matt felt about drugs. Ryuk, L, and Matt all held the same belief: "Only sell, never do." Fuck that, Mello thought. They just didn't understand.

Or maybe they were just stronger. Mello ran a hand through his blonde hair, wondering to himself. Yes: maybe he **was** weaker than his comrades. Mello, no matter that he had been in this life since he was sixteen years old, still harbored quite a conscience.

And he hadn't seen Matt since Lawliet had ordered them back to Wammy's. They had parted ways, given different assignments. Lawliet had even apologized for sending them back to work so suddenly, and had promised once this next assignment was complete, he would give Matt and him an entire month off. No business. No Wammy's. No transporting. No spying. No **nothing**.

He ran a hand absently over his abdomen, tracing the lines of one of his tattoos. The gothic-style L greeted him, reminding him of his worth. It was one of the first tattoos he had received, along with the skull on his arm that symbolized QW. All members were required to have it, but the L tattoo was reserved for those specifically in L's service.

Mello was surprised to hear the front door open and close. He hadn't expected any company. He pulled his Berretta off the glass coffee table, pointing it at the hallway that would reveal the intruder.

Mello felt his muscles relax as Matt's red head came into view, his motorcycle goggles gone for a change. Mello tried not to salivate at the leather-jacket ensemble: it was rare when Matt looked so…dark. Black jeans, dark blue shirt, and black leather jacket. Mmmmm.

His hair was tousled, windblown, no doubt. Mello stiffly lowered his gun, placing it back on the coffee table, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Nice to see you too," Matt said, offering one of his heart-breaking half smiles.

"Why are you here?" Mello said, sitting up and grabbing one of his neglected candy bars, "Haven't seen you since Yagami Light."

Matt made his way to the couch, sitting and sighing, "I wanted to see you, but I had to finish another job first."

"What job?"

Mello pulled out a cigarette, lighting it before continuing, "Wanted me to rig the transports. Top-of-the-line sensory technology. Could blow up the whole motherfucking institution, but Lawliet wanted it done."

"Haha," Mello said, laying his head on Matt's shoulder, "The transports…fuck. Lawliet always has to have a back-up plan, huh?"

"He is L," Matt said, his hand trailing down Mello's thigh, "he will always think that way because he will never have a moment's peace. Unlike us."

Mello sighed as Matt shifted, going in for a kiss. Mello allowed it, actually quite in the mood for such things. This was the first relationship Mello had allowed himself to be a bottom: all through middle school and part of high school he had been a seme, but as soon as Matt had finally gotten his fingers on him, he had turned to soup. Although Matt was a very tender seme, Mello took advantage of that kawai attitude and was quite the bad-ass uke.

Mello's and Matt's tongues fought for control as Matt shifted them, making them more comfortable on the leather sofa. Matt quickly unzipped Mello's leather top, exposing the creamy flesh for Matt to worship. Matt quickly removed his leather jacket and shirt, giving Mello a view he would never tire over.

Matt's torso was from the gods, golden and beautiful and smooth. There were no scars on his front, although Matt had several battle scars across his back from gang wars that seemed an eternity ago. Matt smiled at the small gothic letter M that had been tattooed over Matt's heart, something Matt had had done about a year ago when they had decided to officially start "going out" even though they had been fucking for nearly four years on-and-off before that.

It made Mello's heart flutter to think about it: that M didn't stand for Matt or Mail. It stood for Mello. For Mikhael.

Mello sighed contentedly before pulling his boyfriend back to him, showering him in affectionate deep kisses, forgetting the drugs that were pumping through his system.

Fuck drugs. He was addicted to only two things: chocolate and Matt.

Matt quickly worked Mello's tight pants off, cursing quietly in Spanish as he worked to get the tight thing off of his boyfriend's ass. Mello usually went free-bird, so Matt didn't have to work on underwear. Mello tried to hurry it along too, attacking Matt's belt buckle with furious fingers, working quickly and sliding the zipper to reveal his favorite un-chocolate treat.

Mello pushed at Matt, ignoring his protests. Mello straddled him awkwardly, as the couch was not that big, and proceeded to lick at Matt's growing cock. Matt gasped at Mello's sudden drive of sexual hunger, but there was no way he was about to stop the chocoholic. Cursing in Spanish, Japanese, and Russian, Matt finally managed to roll Mello as safely off of the couch and onto the floor as he could, disentangling them and having Mello's back to the cold tile of the floor.

"I want you right now," Matt murmured in Russian, listening to Mello's gasps, "I want to fuck you so hard and long you'll go blind…"

Mello panted, reaching for Matt's face, trying to pull him to him, "Ah, Mail, do it! Fuck me!"

Matt smiled, kissing Mello passionately before aligning himself, "I love you, Mello."

Mello squealed as Matt entered him, hot and heavy. Mello couldn't even try to hold in his cries: he had always been loud in the bedroom. Well, they were in the living room now, but the circumstance had not changed. Mello was a screamer, and he let it be known that he was receiving pleasure.

And that just turned Matt on more. He got off on Mello's moans, mewls, and cries.

"F – fuck!" Mello panted as Matt began to move faster and faster, slapping their bodies together again and again, "Ahhhn, Mail, ah, fuck…!"

"I love you," Matt repeated again, this time in English. He would say it over and over again, even if Mello still was unable to do so. He repeated it in Spanish, Russian, and Japanese before Mello clawed at him, telling him to go faster, harder.

Matt became lost in the sensations, drowning himself in Mello's perfection, his pale skin contrasting his darker, golden tone.

"Ah, fuck, Matt!" Mello screamed, his muscles contracting harshly around Matt's cock, "I'm – I'm cumming…"

"Me…too," Matt grunted, plunging in for the last time and releasing his seed almost at the same time that Mello's stomach became covered in his own cum.

Matt fell on top of Mello, both trying to catch their breaths. Both bodies were satisfied, but Matt wondered if both hearts were as well.

**So…what do you think? Will Ryuk reveal himself? Will BB go free (and what was the mural)? Will Light break? Will Soichiro save his son? **

**Stay tuned!!!**

**p.s: yes, there really was no point to the MattxMello smut. I just felt like writing it. I need smut to function. I'm trying to keep the plot going, but smut is necessary, people. Any complaints? That's what I thought. *evil grin. :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Play With Me

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. The reviews are what give me inspiration to keep writing. This chapter goes out to you guys**

**Now, back to the show…**

Chapter Eleven: Play With Me

The underpaid orderly swiped his key card, listening to the light clank of metal as the door now gave him access. This hallway was dimly lit, home to the convicted felons that were under solitary confinement. The orderly tried not to think about how this hallway was home to several well-known crazy killers, all of them driven to madness and revenge.

He called this wing The Crazy Corner. All the orderlies joked about it, but they all silently pissed their pants in reference to it: no one liked to journey down this hallway, even if it was to peek in on the sedated criminal patients.

All he had to do was take a peek at each of them, make sure they were settled down for the night. (Since these were the craziest of the crazies, the guards had to drug the meals with sedatives, some of them with tranquilizers that would put a horse out in minutes.) His job was simple: peek, confirm, get out.

He moved to each door, his pencil making a small scratching sound as he checked the patients off one by one. Asleep, asleep, asleep, rocking themselves gently, asleep, asleep, straightjacket confinement, asleep, straightjacket confinement, asleep, asleep…

A lump formed in his throat as he approached the double-barred door, a steel B**13** printed on the front to confirm the room number. (The hospital was in levels, A being the first floor, B being the second floor, and so on.) He dropped his set of keys three times trying to undo the lock to this room: everyone in the institution knew this room, knew this inhabitant.

BB. Beyond Birthday.

The orderly took a deep breath, sliding the door to the side as it unbolted for him. He stepped inside, wary. As the institution cut off the lighting systems every night at eight p.m., the orderlies had to make their rounds with small flashlights. The orderly had his on now, trying to keep it steady as his growing fear overtook him.

He heaved a mental sigh of relief when he saw that BB was curled up on the bed, his scarlet eyes closed, his breathing gentle. The orderly was almost tempted to pet him he looked so defenseless, but the orderly knew better: things were not always what they seemed.

He flashed the light around the room once, just to make sure everything was in order (not that there was much in the room). A bolted chair, a bolted bed, not even a window for the poor murderer.

He stopped. He flashed the light over that area again, where there should have been nothing but bleach-white wall.

His eyes widened. He stepped closer, studying the gigantic red art piece.

"Oh. My. God," he breathed. Who knew that this looney had such artistic talent? Even if the talent was making him want to dry-heave.

It took up nearly the entire wall, a motif done completely in what looked like dried ketchup. There was a massive clock tower, reminiscent of Big Ben, its hands torn off so you were unable to tell the time. Upon closer inspection, the orderly realized the tower had many tiny etchings into it, creating the illusion the intricate tower was made out of human bones and skulls.

There were numbers on the face of the clock in English numerals, 1 through 13. The 13 was centered in the middle, where the hands should have been ticking from.

But that wasn't what was disturbing. Around the tower were images of half-human-like beings, some of them with their skin falling off. Zombie-like creatures with bulging eyes, glimmering teeth, and skeletal-like bodies. Some of them even had wings.

One was eating an apple.

On the outskirts of the wall were ghost-like faces that seemed to be dripping, turning into blood (which was unsettling, as it was made with a red substance.) The faces were dripping into big hands, hands that belonged to the sleeping maniac. It was almost a perfect self-portrait of BB, his bloody eyes content, happy, sated, as his hands held the blood of so many twisted hurt victims, some even smudged on his face, as if he had been drinking it. Across the top of the mural was a single phrase etched in Japanese: "I'll Kill the entire World for a Lollipop."

"Fucking psycho," the orderly took out his camera phone, snapping a few shots so he could report this to his boss. What the fuck had the security been doing all day? The room wasn't monitored 24/7, but how the hell had they missed this?

"Do you like it?"

The orderly spun around, holding his flashlight like a weapon.

Beyond Birthday's cold eyes shimmered in the light of the flashlight. He was still sitting on the bed, but his knees were now to his chest, his hands resting on his knees, "You are extremely unaware of your surroundings. Do you know you gave me a minute and 36 seconds to escape out that door while you ogled my masterpiece?"

"You…you…" the orderly began, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he stared at the patient, "you're supposed to be asleep!"

Beyond chuckled, putting his thumb to his bottom lip, as if he was about to contemplate something, "You monkeys keep forgetting that you are the ones in the cages."

The orderly stiffened, still unsure as to how BB was not at least under the influence of some kind of sedative, "the tapes show you ingesting your prescribed medication every early evening. You should be dead asleep."

"Ah, that phrase has always bothered me," BB said, nodding his head, "Dead is dead, asleep is asleep. Which would you rather be, Mikey?"

The orderly paled, his heart rate speeding up. Of course he had a nametag, but he was shining a light in the young man's eyes, not to mention his nametag read Michael. How had he known his preferred name?

"Oh Mikey," BB continued, hugging his knees, "I know so many useful things, like that you're not carrying a tranquilizer gun or the issued stun guns. I also know that it would take little more than twenty-seven seconds for me to end your pitiful life…"

Mikey backed away towards the open metal door, still shining his shaky light on BB, "I'm reporting you. I'm reporting all of this. You don't scare me, freak."

BB busted into hysterical laughter, leaping off of his bed like a predatory panther. Mikey screamed, sliding the door shut with all of his might, breathing hard as the locks went into place. Mikey heard the thud of one of BB's hands on the other side of the door, his laughter quieting down. The door was thick, but Mikey still made out BB's words:

"Run little rabbit, run. It's thirteen o'clock and I'm tired of this game!"

**

Ryuk groaned, rolling to his side, exhausted.

Damn, he hadn't expected to spend so much time with the kid, but he had.

Once he had started, he hadn't wanted to stop.

He had made Light cum five times, while Ryuk had only gotten three.

But patience was the key to winning this game. After the first time, Ryuk had been exceedingly gentle, trying to make sure it was all about Light's pleasure, trying to show him that this wasn't Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki was the kind of man that only cared about his own pleasure, so Ryuk had hoped that it would spur Light to think it was somebody else.

Although Light had already clued in that it was somebody else, apparently.

"A girl named Misa told me a customer was coming," Light had said quite some time ago, "So I know you're not Ryuzaki, you fucking pervert! Who the **fuck** are you?! What the fuck is going on?!"

Ryuk had shut him up with another vigorous round, this time not caring about Light's pleasure at all. Damn it! He wanted Light to figure it out, but what could he do? All Light did was struggle, cuss, and curse him. Without eyes, it seemed Light would never come around…

Ah, Ryuk though. Way to make something so simple so complicated.

Ryuk hopped out of the bed, finding that mouth strap and putting it back on Light, ignoring his struggle. Now that he was shut up, Ryuk could go along with his new plan. He went to the side dresser, rummaging in it quietly for a piece of paper and a pen. Bingo.

He used one hand to slide on Light's chest, making Light upset again, loud enough to cover the audio while Ryuk wrote furiously on the paper as quietly as he could manage.

For extra measure, he put a hand over Light's mouth and used the other to take the blindfold off.

Furious chocolate-caramel eyes stared back into Ryuk's dark ones, and Ryuk grinned as Light's eyes bulged with surprise, his mouth trying to move a mile a minute, but too muted by his hand and the strap to make any damage.

Ryuk held up the paper to Light's face, letting him read: **Ryuzaki ordered me not to take your blindfold off. The room is tapped, but no cameras. Make your noises believable and I'll tell you what I know.**

Realization dawned on Light, his eyes showing Ryuk his boundless intelligence. Even if Light distrusted him, he was curious, and he wanted out of this situation. Maybe Ryuk could turn the tables; work the situation to his advantage. He was risking a lot, but he had been taught his whole life that if there was no risk, there was no reward.

And the only reward Ryuk wanted was Light. Ryuk slowly removed his hand from the boy's mouth, testing him. Light nodded his consent: Ryuk's gamble was on.

Ryuk removed the mouth strap, giving Light a second to breathe, surprised when Light gasped, obviously acting with the blind audio equipment. Even after cumming three times, Ryuk felt his cock stand to attention at the sound.

Ryuk scribbled more lines as Light continued his charade, making noises that would make a porn star jealous. Light would make an excellent actor.

"Nnn – no…" Light mewled, Ryuk scribbling again: **I work for him. I'm sorry. You were a hostage, supposed to be released. I had no idea they would take it this far.**

If looks could kill, Ryuk would be dead several times over. Light grunted, obviously trying to remember the audio equipment, "Goddammit, you fucking motherfucker!"

But somehow, Light said it in a way that would probably not tip Lawliet (or anybody he had monitoring it) off. He just sounded pissed, but still a little pleasured.

Ryuk scribbled again: **I'm trying to help you, but you don't know what he can do. He'll kill us all.**

"Gah," Light said, sucking in a breath, apparently trying to approach an orgasm. Ryuk swallowed, trying to focus on the mission, but it was becoming so **hard**…his dick, and his resolve. Another flash of pen: **Your dad is going to trade BB for you tonight on the ten o'clock news, less than 11 hours.**

"Ah, ah, ahnnn," Light moaned, bucking his hips and jangling the chains on his wrists, his head nodding for Ryuk to continue.

More: **If he doesn't, BB will go free anyway. A back-up plan. We need to work together. I want to save you.**

Light jangled his chains again, his chin tilted to the side as he made more noise, trying to tell Ryuk something. Oh, he wanted Ryuk to release his hands. Ryuk played a game of charades a moment, giving Light a sign of jacking off. Light nodded and immediately began making more noise, enough noise to cover Ryuk as he found the key and undid Light's right-hand manacle. Ryuk gave Light the pen and piece of paper, amazed that the kid could write legibly and make such enticing sounds at the same time: **BB's a murderer. Ryuzaki is dangerous. You work for him. Can't trust you. How do I know this isn't a trap?**

Ryuk scribbled after him: **BB will kill you. I will try to convince Ryuzaki to give you to me, but you have to cooperate with me. So far, you haven't.**

**What is that supposed to mean?! You just fucked me four times!** Light responded.

**This was a test**, Ryuk scribbled back as Light faked another orgasm, **He wanted to see if you would be able to tell us apart. We dated. We never had sex. If you figured it out during our fucks, he said I could take your blindfold off. If you play stupid and scream my name, I will have beat Ryuzaki in a game. He hates to lose, but he always gives a reward. I will ask for you. Simple.**

Light sighed dramatically, as if he were about to die from all the sexual playtime. **Baka yaro! Fine but we're going to have to do it again because I can't fake this anymore. Besides, you're not making any noises, which is going to get suspicious. But don't you dare screw this up, because I'm never doing it with you again!**

Ryuk nodded silently, putting the pen and balling the paper up and putting it in his jeans that had been on the floor for some time. He couldn't leave any evidence. He then crawled back on the bed, replacing the blindfold, listening to Light breathe in and out evenly, as if he were preparing himself.

Maybe he was. Ryuk let Light remain on his back, his legs splayed apart, his cock half-hard. Ryuk shuddered: even though Light was doing this out of practicality, it was still real to Ryuk.

Ryuk took a deep breath and slid home.

**

"L," Watari said, looking up from the laptop computer in his lap, "it appears the shinigami succeeded."

L looked up from one of his contracts over to Watari, who was seated in a plush seat much like himself. The personal jet was homely and accommodative, spacious, and had a lot of taste. Lawliet took the lollipop out of his mouth, "Well, wonders never cease."

"I can play back the feed for you," Watari said, approaching L with the headphones. Ryuk had had hours to play with the little caramel. L had become curious a while ago and had asked Watari to listen to the footage.

"Yes," L said, putting the plushy buds in his ears, "Please do."

L waited, than heard the unmistakable sounds of rough sex. Despite this being business, L felt himself grow hard at his little caramel's voice. It could be so enticing.

"So long…" Light panted as their bodies slapped together, "fuck, and thick…ah, oh God, oh God, Ryuk?! Ryuk!"

L listened for another minute as Ryuk chuckled almost darkly, "Fuck, about time you figured it out, you little bitch. You knew I drugged ya and ya wake up here: shouldn't I be the fuckin' first person ya shoulda' thought of? Fuck Ryuzaki for not letting me put my dick in you until now! You would have known from the very beginning."

"Ah!" Light screamed in ecstasy as Ryuk pounded into him harder, faster, "Ahn-nah, ah, Ryuk, fuck -! RYUUUUK…"

L took the buds out of his ears; he had heard enough, "I lost."

Watari stared at L with patient eyes, "They had quite some time together, did they not?"

"Yes," L replied, picking at his platter of sweets Watari had prepared before take-off, "I suppose this means Ryuk will be making a request."

"A request, sir?" Watari replied, pouring two steaming cups of jasmine tea.

"Yes," L said, licking his lollipop absently, "It's nearly 70% certain, no, make that 90% certain that Ryuk is interested in Light-kun. He nearly salivated at my offer to fuck him, and now he even managed to win the game. He is determined; he has a set purpose. After all, he had plenty of time to develop actual feelings for the boy. And Ryuk knows that I always reward winners and punish losers."

"You cannot punish yourself," Watari said in a surprised tone, "Surely not."

"Ah, but it is only just, is it not?" L said, taking a sip of tea and using his lollipop as a stirrer, "QW's prosperity is only insured by my firm belief system I have implanted in the minds of its members: Ryuk is well aware of this. My rules are firm, my rewards and punishments balanced. I am nearly 80% positive that Ryuk will ask for Light-kun as a reward, despite the fact that he knows full-well Light-kun was intended for BB."

"So that is a dilemma."

"Not particularly," L selected a chocolate-covered strawberry, "The only reason I chose Light-kun was for his family ties in the first place. He holds no other value other than the fact that he is the Chief of Defense's only son. I thought that would make him the ultimate prize, the final kick in the face for Mr. Soichiro. Now, Ryuk has proven himself to me countless times: he has never lied to me, and has remained 100% faithful to the family for years. I have never rewarded him with a toy all of his own. Therefore, when I realized his strong attachment to the boy, I decided to play a little game. Now that I have lost, I think even Ryuk is smart enough to realize that he can claim Light-kun for himself. I owe him at least that much."

L sighed before continuing, "I was really hoping to give him to BB, but I do not think I can deny Ryuk his just reward. Besides, Soichiro makes his announcement tonight on the news, and no matter what he decides, BB will walk free in a matter of hours. It works out perfectly for me no matter which end I approach: if Soichiro says no, his son goes to him in body parts, so that is too bad for Ryuk. If Soichiro says yes, however, I will simply gift Light-kun to Ryuk."

"But BB…I'm sure he would want someone from Soichiro's family. After all, the man did lock him away."

"Yes," L said, showering his tea with sugar cubes, "but BB intended to be caught. He knew the Chief of Defense would lock him away. This whole demonstration was to teach me a lesson, and I have learned it. Once he is free, he will not be thinking about gifts: he will want to see me and make sure I have learned."

Watari nodded, understanding L's logic, "You haven't seen him in so long. It is nearly time."

L stared absently out the jet's window, admiring the pink and orange sky that was beckoning the night. It was nearly time.

They would land in less than twenty minutes, giving L plenty of time to get back to Wammy's, settle Light-kun, and bunker down to watch the ten o'clock news.

It was all falling into place.

**

Back at Wammy's House, Near entered the new toy's bedroom.

Ryuk had left the room about ten minutes ago to grab something to eat, insuring Near some time to retrieve what he needed.

Near saw that Light was passed out on the bed, exhausted and snoring softly. Near surveyed the room quickly, knowing exactly where he had stashed it.

He took the small white chair and positioned it below the slowly-turning fan, standing on top of it. As quietly and as quickly as possible, he removed the high-tech device. Placing it in the breast pocket of his long-sleeved buttoned white shirt, he quickly put the chair back where it had been and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

He made his way down the halls, passing silent closed doors and a few QW members and guards. They barely gave him a second look: he was a pet, after all. A lapdog for the Buchou.

Near went to his room, attaching the spyware video recorder in the new laptop Lawliet had gifted him.

He clicked away, opening a program that was protected with layers of encryption he had written before his involvement at Wammy's. Lawliet was oblivious to this, as Near had taken the precautions to scan the programs and the laptop's memory chip before even attempting to communicate with anyone in the outside world.

They were all fools. All of them.

Near set about opening the video feed, fast-forwarding through most of it until he paused on a peculiar scene.

Ryuk getting a piece of paper. Ryuk removing Light's blindfold.

Ryuk and Light plotting.

Hah, he had done it. And it had been too easy. He was a master strategist, much like his master. Near had planted the paper and pen, hoping Ryuk wasn't as thickheaded as he looked and would think of such a caveman concept of communication. There had been a possibility that Ryuk would never discover the paper and pen, but Near had planted it nonetheless and would have removed it before anybody's knowledge. After all, Lawliet had put him in charge of bugging the room in the first place, although this time around with Ryuk, Lawliet had instructed for him to remove all video cameras, as he had wanted to insure Ryuk's sense of privacy.

But Near had disobeyed. One little video camera never hurt anybody.

Near smiled: until now.

**Quick update, neh? :D**

**So what did you think? My plot is so weak! LMAO but really, come on, who reads fanfiction for plot? …never mind. I do sometimes xD**

**What do you think about Ryuk's reward? Do you think he'll get Light? And what will happen if Light is Ryuk's "toy"? Will their relationship grow or is it irreparable after Ryuk's deception in the first place? And BB: is he ever going to get out of that institution?! xD **

**And what about Near?! What's up with that?!**

…**PLEASE REVIEW!*** :D [f.y.i: baka yaro means "big idiot" in Japanese]


	12. Chapter 12: Dove and Grenade, Part 1

**Haeliegh – this chapter's for you ;)**

**ShadowDancer – I know I promised you this chapter, but I'll dedicate the next chapter to you because I couldn't come up with any puzzles for this one! haha I know you will catch all of my puzzles xD**

**RaspberryBloodTablets- you're incredible. Love you, oneechan!**

**ArtistofLight- I'll try to update once a week for your cravings! xD**

**And to my darling BB (you know who you are) – clean up your jam next time you come over. Stop leaving it smeared all over the place. Love you 3**

**Alright, now on with the show…**

Chapter 12: Dove & Grenade, part 1

Ryuk returned to Light's bedroom, releasing his restraints and passing him a fresh set of clothes that one of the guards had hunted down for him. Light had been captive for a few days, and in most of that time, he had been naked. Ryuk enjoyed seeing Light's naked flesh, but he knew the caramel would appreciate some clothing.

Besides, Lawliet had just arrived back at Wammy's several minutes before.

Ryuk checked his cell phone, noting the time: 9:30 p.m.

Nearly show time.

"Thanks," Light mumbled, taking the clothes and quickly putting them on. The long black pants were too big on him and dragged on the floor, but Light didn't complain. The white t-shirt was plain but clean, and fit him snugly. Light ran a hand over his scuffed wrist, making Ryuk feel bad that the kid had red welts from the manacles.

"It's nearly time," Ryuk said, sitting in the white chair, juggling an apple he had swiped from the massive gourmet kitchen, "Lawliet's back."

Light nodded, his brown eyes giving away nothing. That made Ryuk a little worried: Light was smart, no doubt, but of course he had no idea of how to get out of this situation. Ryuk hoped that Light kept reason and didn't try to do anything too stupid or juvenile while they both tried to play this game and get out.

Of course Ryuk had no intention of leaving QW, but he was genuinely trying to save Light. If anything, Ryuk had completely disobeyed L and potentially destroyed himself in "lying" to the recording systems.

He had outsmarted Lawliet, in a sense. Which did not make Ryuk feel the least bit better about the situation. If anything, it made him more paranoid. Only one person had ever outsmarted Lawliet, and that person was BB.

Of course Lawliet had lost a handful of bets, wagers, and games, but Ryuk was not one to consider this plan a victory. He wanted Light but knew that Lawliet would not hesitate to hack the teen to pieces if Soichiro did not release BB.

It was all in the hands of Light's father: the outcome of the game rested in his hands.

There was a knock on the door and Marshmallow popped his head in, his face blank of emotion, "Buchou summons you. The theatre."

Ryuk nodded, not surprised. Lawliet was known for being eccentric: the house even sported a small plush movie theatre that could accommodate up to fifty people in velvet-soft chairs. The news was hitting the big screen for this proclamation that decided the fate of a college student.

Ryuk sighed, "Don't be stupid. Don't even think about running. Follow me."

Light actually gulped at Ryuk's tone: it had become quite dark. Light didn't trust him in the slightest, but at the moment, he was the only alliance he had. Light would have to play along to survive in this new world. It was the only option.

He nodded, seeing Ryuk relax a little bit as he led him out of the bedroom and into the labyrinth of hallways.

Soichiro Yagami paced back and forth, his few coworkers staring at him like he was a terrifying caged lion. Aizawa stood off to the side, his arms folded over his chest, his jaw set in determination: the entire news station was running around as if they were being pillaged. There was complete disorganization as station managers barked orders to camera men, makeup artists scattered to do their work, and the newscasters took their places, talking excitedly and animatedly to each other about tonight's "special presentation."

It all made Soichiro ill. How could everyone be so carefree about this? It would definitely boost the station's ratings, but there was the life of a young man on the line. Of course the nation would eat that right up: drama and bloodshed always got attention.

But there was no going back now. There was no other way.

"Mr. Yagami," a grunt assistant gestured with a clipboard, "please take your place over there."

Yagami nodded, feeling sick. His legs were actually numbing under all the stress and were shaky as he made his way to the desk as Aizawa sent him worried looks.

He sat. The lights blazed to life, red dots flashed as cameras turned on the newscasters, the manager yelling the countdown, "3, 2, 1…and we're live!"

The jingle music began, the cameras panning, the red dots of the video feed blinking, all the lights seeming to crush Soichiro. He could hear the newscasters introduce themselves with smiles as bright as the lights, giving a quick introduction to the crisis at hand and how Chief of Defense Soichiro Yagami had joined them for the evening to make an announcement to the "terrorist" known simply as Ryuzaki.

This was it. There was no going back. Soichiro took a steadying breath and stared deep into the lenses of the camera that seemed inches from his face.

He had made his decision.

"Are you nervous?" Lawliet asked Light, taking a bite of something that smelled extremely sweet.

"No," Light said, sounding confident, "My father isn't like you. He will do the right thing."

"And what is that? The right thing?" L said, looking curious, "What is the right thing? Soichiro is, at his core, a cop. To a cop, the right thing would be to keep Beyond Birthday from being free, to keep the world safe from his murderous intentions. But to a father, a sense of morality would blind his brain and demand a son be returned to his father. Do you believe your father will save you?"

Light did not answer: he knew, deep in his heart, there was a chance Soichiro would not save him. After all, the life of a college student, no matter how brilliant, seemed a small price to pay to keep a serial killer under lock and key for the rest of his miserable life. But neither could Light picture his father, his noble, caring father, sacrificing him with a stone-cold face on national television.

Light looked over to L, meeting his eyes, his face calm, "He will do what is right. I believe in his decision. If I must die for the sake of justice, then so be it."

Light watched as L actually dropped the small sweet treat he had been snacking on, his face betraying nothing. Apparently though, Light had managed to surprise his captor.

"Justice is eternal," Light said, turning his eyes back to the screen which was now featuring his father's face, "human life is finite. No matter what he decides…I will still love him."

"Even if he betrays you? Forsakes you?" L asked quietly, his eyes also riveted to the giant movie screen.

"Yes," Light said, not able to help his grin, "even then. Everything happens for a reason: I believe in fate, Ryuzaki."

L grinned to himself, his head resting on his hand, "As do I, Light-kun."

Ryuk, L, and Light stared silently at the screen as Soichiro was introduced, his face as impassive as stone, his black eyes hard as diamonds. Light felt tears prick at his eyes, but he would be strong. He would not cry. He would face this as a man, like his father was doing now.

"Ryuzaki," Soichiro began, his voice strong, "There are no words to describe the heinous crime you have committed. Not only have you kidnapped an innocent youth, but you have threatened the precarious balance that justice obtains. I, Chief of Defense Soichiro Yagami, declare war against you and everything you stand for. I will not allow my department to stand idle while you reak terror and destroy order in our growing nation. You have proven yourself to be a dangerous enemy; you must be a man of great knowledge and great resources. As of now, I am not ashamed to say that I respect your intelligence, but that intelligence is being wasted on a life of darkness and destruction. Light Yagami is my son: I cherish him with all of my heart. He has made me the proudest father in the world; he has never disappointed me. I know, even now, if he is in fact still alive, he is not allowing himself to be corrupted by your twisted thinking. I raised him to be a man of justice: you cannot tarnish that, Ryuzaki, no matter how many videos you send me of your unspeakable acts."

"As for the department's answer," Soichiro paused, looking dead into the camera, his face looking ten years older in that moment, "I am unable to meet your demands. I cannot allow the convicted killer Beyond Birthday to be released from confinement. The balance of justice cannot tolerate it. I, as a detective, have prevailed, while as a father, I have failed. I can only hope and pray that you come to good sense and allow my innocent son to go free. He has nothing to do with our war, Ryuzaki, neither does he have a part in Beyond Birthday's confinement. Please, I beg you, Ryuzaki, let him free."

Light sat, stunned, unable to move. Yes, he had known this was a possibility, but…to have it actually happen…

He knew L was studying him now, looking for his reaction. The voice on the screen continued: "In these extreme circumstances, it has been arranged for Beyond Birthday to be executed by lethal injection in the next 24 hours. You demanded blood, Ryuzaki, and you have taken all of mine. My veins are hollow without my son. Therefore, I must return the favor. Your ally, your friend, however you view this killer, will be gone from this world as surely as you take the life from my son. His crimes, after all, are deserving of death. Be thankful it is by lethal injection and not my bare hands, Ryuzaki. That is all."

The screen changed as a young beautiful reporter by the name of Naomi took over, offering her condolences and finishing off the presentation with a call to justice: "Rest assured, the Department of Safety and Defense is doing everything in its power to keep citizens safe. Corruption will not triumph over justice any longer."

The screen suddenly went blank, as the next news stories were not relevant to L's game.

Ryuk sat quietly, still processing what Soichiro had said. He had done it. He had sacrificed Light for the good of mankind. But he had not given up: he had not allowed L to win. Would they really kill BB? Was he in fact already dead? They had not announced when the execution would take place, obviously for safety and security reasons, but…it was still all making Ryuk sick.

Light. Light was going to die?

"Well," L said, standing up, his hands in his jean pockets, "quite a moving performance by your old man, neh?"

Light still sat unmoving, his brain finally numbing to the truth.

"I knew there was a possibility of this occurring," L continued, moving towards Light and putting a finger on Light's chin to lift it up, "but I miscalculated. That chance was much higher than I originally planned."

Light stared defiantly into Ryuzaki's eyes, refusing to go down without a fight. L stared back, his dark obsidian eyes boring into his caramel ones, "What a waste. Simply a waste. BB will be free. There is not going to be an execution. Soon, there will not be an institution either. Your father sacrificed you for nothing, Light-kun."

Light still stared defiantly, but he could not hold back the burning tears as they slid down his cheek. L ran a finger over one of the wet trails, lifting it to his mouth and licking it, "Absolutely nothing."

**Wowza, L's a cold-hearted bastard xD**

…**I think this is one of the shortest chapters I've ever done, but I wanted to leave it at something dramatic (and remember, the shorter the chapter, usually the faster the updates!) well…for me, anyways ;D**

**Will BB be executed? What's L's back-up plan? Will Light be dismembered and shipped through UPS? Will Ryuk manage to persuade L? Will L reveal his true identity to Light? Will Near reveal his secret footage? Will BB get around to killing that poor kid Mikey? And where the hell is Matt and Mello?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ;3**


	13. Chapter 13: Dove and Grenade, Part 2

**Since uploading takes away the breaks, I will be using "X" marks to break when it shifts points of view and time. I don't know why it is not loading correctly, but this is the only way I have found that works. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this next chapter…**

**And Thank You To All of My Readers and Reviewers! Jam for everyone!**

Dove & Grenade, Part 2

BB listened to the bolts turn in the door, heard it slide and the footsteps of several people enter his cell.

He smiled: five new people to enjoy his artwork. Four of them were guards, one of them holding a pair of chain-gang shackles and manacles. The others had semi-automatic guns trained on him, their trigger fingers itchy and, to BB's knowledge, ridiculously inexperienced.

"Beyond Birthday," the fifth man said, a doctor in a lab coat, "By order of the Department of Safety and Defense, your previous judgment has been waved. For the murders of three innocents in Los Angeles, California, you are now being escorted to the proper facilities to which you will be executed via lethal injection at 6:40 a.m."

BB, who had been resting at the base of his mural, cocked his head to the side with a definite snap, his blood eyes trailed on the doctor, "Oh, is that right?"

Perhaps BB's posture and neck cracking had intimidated the doctor. It took him a moment to compose himself, "Do not make a fuss. I am here to make sure that you do not need sedation for the transport. Mr. Rui, if you please."

The guard with the chains stepped forward, making his way towards BB, his face betraying nothing. BB offered a lop-sided grin, standing up to his full height. He was several inches taller than this Mr. Rui, "Well, we are on a schedule. By all means, gentlemen, let us be on our way."

BB held out his arms in front of him, his hands limp, his wrists relaxed, his face almost…happy?

"Agreed," the doctor said, still looking at BB warily, "but it is a shame, I think, to have such artistic talent be put to rest this morning."

BB grinned, exposing his sharp white canines, "My next piece shall be done in blood. Your blood, and all who stand in my way."

The doctor blanched, then looked flustered, "Enough. Take him away."

BB cackled as the guards surrounded him on all sides, leading him out of the cell that had been his home for the past four months. He sang loudly to himself, ignoring his entourage, "13 o'clock! 13 o'clock! It's time, rabbits! Run, rabbits, run!"

**XXX**

Matt sighed, annoyed. Just a bit longer and this would all pay off.

He was sitting as patiently as possible in the back of the disguised takoyaki truck supplied to him, several monitors all displayed in front of him showing different visuals.

One featured a chained and heavily guarded BB.

The other panels were video feeds from the spyware cameras that had been set up in the transport bunkers. The steel trucks were used to transport criminals and the insane for whatever reason necessary. Currently, the institution had forty at their disposal, and it had been Matt's job to not only infiltrate security, but rig every last one of the damned trucks to insure the mission's success.

He grinned: it had taken him a few days, but of course he had done it. Matt was known for his technological expertise, but he had a soft spot for explosives. Matt could be left alone in a cell with super glue and a cheese cracker and he'd figure out a way to make something go boom: it was just in his nature.

BB had his jam, Mello had his chocolate, L had his sweets: Matt had his nitroglycerin.

The technology was fairly new, but the triggers had been rather simple, detection nearly impossible. Matt doubted anyone would be able to disarm them other than a highly trained explosives expert, which thankfully were hard to come by and did not reside in a mental institution for the criminally insane.

Matt flicked his lighter back and forth, a habit he had developed for his thinking processes. He had noticed all of the prodigies had some quirk or another that helped them think: L stacked things, particularly sugar cubes. Near built towers with blocks or domino highways. Mello chewed on chocolate.

Ah, but he was getting distracted. He quickly typed in a new code, watching the screen scroll with hundreds of numbers. He waited, smiling to himself when the numbers finally stopped and clicked into place. He had scrambled the alarm systems and now had the wires crossed: the panic buttons would not send police as quickly as the institution would need them.

Matt pulled out his cell phone, hitting the number 7 for speed dial.

"King me," Matt said, not able to help his grin.

"Excellent," Lawliet replied, his voice monotone as usual, "Remember what I told you."

"Yes Buchou," Matt replied, sliding his phone closed when the line went dead. Lawliet could be so cryptic, but Matt remembered the very short conversation that had happened right after Soichiro Yagami's declaration of war:

**Destroy everything. No witnesses, no survivors.**

Matt lit another cigarette, clicking another button to zoom in on the hallway that contained a disguised Mello. Mello had infiltrated the asylum as an armed guard, his beautiful hair covered by a brown wig. No one would take a second look: his fake ID, his gun, and his attitude would ensure the success of his end of the mission.

Matt exhaled, blowing the smoke in rings above his head: this was going to be one hell of a wake up call.

**XXX**

"Ryuk," Ryuzaki said, his cell phone sliding back into his pocket as he turned back to the people in his private movie theatre, "Take Kira back to his room. I'm sure he's exhausted."

Ryuk nodded, moving quickly to grab Light by the arm and yank him out of Lawliet's sight as soon as possible.

"W-wait!" Light struggled, pulling himself away from Ryuk with force, "I don't understand, Ryuzaki…"

"There is nothing for you to understand right now," Lawliet said, his face calm, "you were kidnapped. You were killed. You are dead. Light Yagami is dead. Do I make myself clear, Kira?"

Light stared at Ryuzaki with confusion and defiance, a strange mixture, "What are you saying? I don't understand, Ryuzaki, that's not what you said before-"

Pain shot through Light's head, making him gasp as he fell sideways, barely managing to stay upright from the sudden blow. He pressed a hand to his cheek, feeling it throb beneath his fingers. Ryuzaki looked at him impassively, as if he were a book or a chair, "I can change my mind, Kira-kun. Be very careful. Be very, very careful."

Light was still reeling from the fact that Ryuzaki had been able to move that quickly and strike before Light had even realized what had hit him. Apparently, Ryuzaki had slapped him, but it felt as if the man had nearly severed his head from his shoulders. Apparently L's backhanded slap was a harnessed weapon.

"Let's go," Ryuk said, grabbing Light's arm roughly and pulling him from the room. Light silently obeyed, his mind exploding with confusion and mistrust. What was going on?

Lawliet watched them go, then turned towards the screen again, "Watari, if you would, please."

The screen came to life moments later, featuring a live video-feed that was currently showing static and muffled chaos. An alarm was sounding while a far-off explosion tampered with the audio feed of the video.

Lawliet laid back in his seat, the silver platter beside him still bedecked with sugary delights, "Hello again, my darling."

**XXX**

Mello was sweating as he tucked and rolled behind a wall seconds before a flurry of bullets assaulted him.

'Perfect,' Mello thought, loading his gun with his only remaining cartridge, 'fuck fuck fuck!'

It didn't help that the red alert alarm was still blaring, the asylum toppled into absolute-freaking-chaos. Mello had done everything perfectly, had timed everything perfectly…

Until BB had been set free.

Mello had been instructed to infiltrate the asylum and intercept BB's caravan. Of course he had gone unnoticed, at least until the four guards guarding BB had instructed him to get the hell out of the way for the transport. Mello had run his lines like a prized actor, assuring the guards that Transport 5 was their destination and he was to drive.

They hadn't even blinked: they were stupid guards, after all, trusting one of their own. BB had grinned at him, seeming to recognize him even in his disguise, not to mention BB had only seen him a handful of times.

As Mello had led the procession to their impending doom, BB had decided to speak, "Guards are so uptight these days," he said, giggling, "You all should learn to **mellow** out."

Mello hadn't even flinched, still surprised BB was so aware of the situation. After all, BB didn't know any of these plans, these painstaking plans that had taken weeks for his sake.

And all because L, it seemed, had pissed BB off and sent him on the righteous road of teaching a lesson.

When this was over, Mello would demand what the hell had happened between the two half brothers.

It had run like clockwork: it was so early in the morning that there were only a few doctors on staff, a handful of interns, and sleepy underpaid guards. Piece'a cake.

Matt's voice had reassured him that the transports were all going to blow, but not simultaneously. "Think dominos," Matt had warned through the tiny see-through earpiece, "the garages are on the outskirts, but the explosions will take out the outer walls of the lower level. The main rig will detonate during the get away, insuring complete destruction of the complex. Nothing but ash."

Matt was too good. Too perfect. So Mello would **not** fuck this up.

But when Mello had shot the four guards and gotten BB out of the restraints, he hadn't expected a bone-crushing kick to the face.

"Thank you," BB said, stepping over Mello's splayed body, "but I'll take it from here."

When Mello had finally regained full consciousness and gotten up, BB had been gone.

So, here he was, running for his life and extremely low on ammunition, all because he had been an idiot and expected BB to hop in transport 5 (the only transport not rigged with a fucking bomb) and make a get-away with him in the ungodly wee hours of the morning to meet up with Matt, who would switch them off into that ridiculous blue-and-white takoyaki truck Lawliet had had made for the occasion.

Mello took another breath, focusing on the here-and-now. He was about to go Rambo on these bitches. He swung around the opposite side of the observation room wall, mowing down a dozen guards through the plexi-glass window. He took off running, slamming through several doors marked Exit until he got in the stairwell.

"What the FUCK is going on?" Matt crackled through the earpiece.

"The fuck's BB?" Mello said, adjusting his breathing, "You gotta tag on 'im?"

"He was on the second floor, but he keeps smashing the cameras. I've got nothing but static on most of my equipment."

"FUCK," Mello took off again, taking the stairs three at a time as he climbed to the second level, "We gotta blow this place **fast**. People are scattering like ants!"

"Most of them are already dead," Matt informed, his voice becoming stressed with the static, "I've watched BB. I don't think we need to worry about survivors. What we need to worry about is the response of the police. The alarms were scrambled, but we've lost a lot of time."

"But you're going to blow the main rig," Mello said, throwing open the door to the second level, "we need to blow this place sky-high. Buchou's orders."

"Yeah, with BB inside?" Matt said sarcastically, "Get a grip. Lawliet would have our heads on his fuckin' sugar platter. Calm, cool, collected, neh?"

"Shut the fuck up, don't tell me what to do," Mello said, his classic temper taking over, his adrenaline spiked.

Matt chuckled, "Then I won't. You have ten minutes. Bye."

The earpiece short-circuited, leaving Mello cursing as he ripped the useless plastic out of his ear. He carefully made his way down the hallways, his gun trained for any sudden movement.

There were bodies. Quite a few of them. Mello's boots trailed blood as he made his way through the hallways, wary. Fuck BB and his theatrics!

Many of the prisoners, it seemed, had not been released. Some of them were even yelling, banging on the metal doors, screaming in jibberish or completely terrified of what was going on in the hallways. So, BB was not feeling charitable. That was a plus.

On the third level, Mello followed the blood trail, tensing when he heard a scream followed by laughter.

"Ahaha," BB laughed, straddling a man in a white lab coat, "I told you, didn't I?"

Mello made his way forward as he listened to the man gasp for air, BB choking the life from him with his bare hands, his breathing hard, "My little rabbits are all dead, dead, dead. I promised to paint a beautiful picture with your blood, doctor."

He laughed hard for a moment when the doctor had stopped struggling, obviously dead, "Bye bye! Tell Mikey I said hello."

BB got up off of the body, his stance predatory. Mello tried to remember that he was rescuing this nutcase and lowered his gun, "BB, we have to go."

BB swiped a hand over his mouth, turning to face Mello, his orange jumpsuit drenched in blood, "Oh, you're conscious. I must be getting rusty."

"Police will be here in less than four minutes," Mello said, running after BB as he had taken off at a brisk jog, "Back to transport 5. It's the only one not rigged."

BB said nothing as they both ran down the stairwells, being stopped by no one. Mello was sure there were still a few guards and interns, but the patients were all still locked away, about to be turned into roasted beanie-weenies over an open flame.

BB immediately hit the driver's seat, taking command. This was going **so** well.

BB busted through the massive door of the garage as another string of explosions went off one by one, the remaining transport trucks bursting into flames and metal chunks as Mello wondered if he had blown an eardrum.

"You know," BB said conversationally, the speedometer over eighty, "I've never driven before. This is quite exciting."

Matt tried to control his fear and rage as BB raced through the night, actually listening to Mello as he told him where they were meeting up with Matt. As soon as the takoyaki truck was in sight, Matt felt his teeth rattle in his brain as a massive explosion shook the ground beneath the truck, making BB slam on the breaks.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Drive!" Mello yelled.

BB had rolled down his window and was staring back at the place that had once been an institution but was now nothing but a pyre of bright blazing color and smoke, "Wow. Pretty."

Mello face palmed, shaking his head: this was officially the worst morning of his life.

**Hahahaha, this was so much fun to write! xD**

**It was supposed to be such a serious chapter, but I couldn't help myself! I could totally picture that all happening like that: kind of like mixing Mission Impossible with The Hangover x''D**

**In the next chapter: BB's blood-ruby eyes settled on the young man, "Kira, huh? That name doesn't suit you at all." Light glared at the murderer, "And Beyond Birthday is an average name?" Beyond slammed his hand on the wall beside Light, nearly making him jump, his eyes hypnotizing, "there is NOTHING average about me." …DUH DUH DUHNNNNN! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW. Also, there were "puzzles" in this chapter. Did you find them all? ;) And…who is the dove and who is the grenade? :P**


	14. Chapter 14: Lollipops and Suckers

**ALRIGHT, KIDDIES: I waited to update so that I could give you a GIGANTIC chapter before I left you all for a couple weeks. Why? Because I knew that if I gave you a shorter chapter, there was no way I could update another chapter in time before I left the country, and I am not such a mean person I would give you a cliffhanger that lasts a month or more (I will be out of the country for a while. Don't worry, I'm coming back.) I cannot promise an update on June 27, but I am going to try because that is my 21****st**** birthday! (and everyone knows the greatest present is yaoi smut) :D ~heehee~**

**Please bare with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for sticking with my mind child thus far. I love you all ~thePetulantProdigy**

**Dedicated to Shadow & my BB :)**

Chapter 14: Lollipops & Suckers

**1:24** a.m.

Light ignored Ryuk's comments. No, he would not calm the hell down! Fuck Ryuzaki and his little mind games!

Light paced his bedroom angrily, the bedroom that had been home to his various sexual tortures and experiences. Hah, and to think he had lost his virginity to the fucking one person who had destroyed his _entire life_. He would make Ryuzaki pay.

And as for Ryuk…Light couldn't even look at him. Light's mind was working on warp-drive, trying to make him focus on the various situations at hand. He shouldn't be thinking about the past, about the relationship he had thought had been real between himself and Ryuk. Light chuckled darkly to himself, beginning to lose his wits: he had been so ready for sex with Ryuk, and now he wanted nothing more than to smash the six-foot-somethin' monster in the face and never speak to him again.

Ryuk was leaning against the wall, his face worried for the caramel boy who was seeming to lose his cool. Mentally, the kid should be destroyed. Mentally and physically, the kid probably needed some therapy.

…but Ryuk couldn't forget that this kid was a genius. Ryuk slowly moved towards Light, hoping the kid was keeping it together. A sharp pain had torn through his chest at the sight of Light-kun like this: he had never seen Light out of control, had never seen him lose his composure. He had an incredible amount of pride and determination for a teenager turned young adult; and this was all partly his fault.

"Light," Ryuk said, reaching out his hand and planting it firmly on top of Light's head, "You alright? Say somethin."

Quick as lightning, Light slapped Ryuk's hand away from him, shocking the shinigami. Light craned his neck up to stare into Ryuk's black eyes, Ryuk wondering if Light was a little crazed, "That is _not_ my _name_."

Ryuk sighed, moving slightly away from Light, giving him some space. There were three options: 1, Light was still playing along with the sound-recording system while internally thinking of some diabolical plan to escape. 2, Light was struggling with the realization that his entire world, his entire life, had been erased in a matter of days by a man that controlled his entire universe. Or 3, Light had officially lost it.

Ryuk was betting on 1. Possibly 2.

"Whatever," Ryuk growled, annoyed with himself and the situation.

Light ran his hands through his hair and down his face, as if memorizing the contours, committing them to memory, "I've lost. Ryuzaki won. Light Yagami died today. My name is Kira."

Ryuk didn't like how robotic Light's voice was, or the tinge of malice that accompanied it. Light was several inches shorter than him, but the intimidation was still there, "So what now? What's your plan?"

Light laughed again, throwing himself back on the bed, his deep brown eyes staring at the twirling ceiling fan, "My _plan_? You want to hear my _plan_, Ryuk?"

Ryuk was genuinely scared now: this was not a dramatic bravado Light was playing at. Ryuk knew Light, knew him well enough that he wouldn't sound this way if he was truly plotting an escape plan, "Yah, I do."

Light sighed heavily, running his hands over his eyes before splaying his arms out on either side of him, until he looked like he was trying to make a snow angel on the bed, "I suppose I will have to fuck my way out. Perhaps BB will have enough fun with me that he will let me live. I'm betting on not, but who knows? Maybe my newly acquired skills will impress him."

Ryuk stayed silent, fighting the lump in his throat.

"Maybe," Light continued, running his hands down his sides till he got to his slim and attractive hips, "maybe a good fuck will be enough to win my freedom. One, two, fifty, whatever it takes, Ryuk. That's what I'm willing to do to get out of here."

Ryuk thought he was seeing red. He unconsciously cracked his knuckles, trying to hold in his rage. He didn't want anybody touching Light. Nobody. If he couldn't have him, then nobody could, "Ryuzaki hasn't given you to BB yet."

"But he will," Light murmured, one of his hands ghosting to his stomach, lifting his shirt slightly and making Ryuk suck in a breath, "I've read all the reports on Beyond Birthday. He's a sadist; he'll cut me, make me bleed. I'll have scars all over me…"

Ryuk watched, hypnotized as Light lifted more of his shirt, running his hand over the white velvet skin, not a single mark, scar, or mole to take away from his perfection, "Haha, I guess I'm BB's playground now."

"Shut up," Ryuk said, grabbing Light's arms and holding them above his head, "Stop sayin' shit like that."

"It's all true," Light said sweetly, shifting his hips, gaining the attention of Ryuk's lower body. Ryuk growled low in his throat, about three seconds from losing complete control, "We can't win, Ryuk. No matter how much I like you, you can't have me. Not anymore. Not unless BB gives me to you."

Ryuk growled, crushing his lips against the caramel's. He forced his long tongue into the brunette's, battling with him before finally pulling away, "Shut. Up."

Light's harsh breathing combined with their closeness was enough for Ryuk. He wouldn't let BB do those unspeakable things to him: yeah, he had technically raped Light, but he had genuine feelings for him. He didn't know how to convey his feelings through words: he had never been taught. He had to show him through his body.

Ryuk looked over Light, completely undone by his expression. His lips, the flush, his eyes half-mast hopefully with lust. Light put his hands on both sides of Ryuk's face, "Was it ever real, Ryuk? Did you ever really like me as much as I liked you?"

"Fuck," Ryuk breathed, bowing his head, ashamed, "More than like, Light. Fuck, I really fucked this up!"

Ryuk had never felt this kind of pain in his chest: it was completely different from knife wounds or bruises or brass knuckles. It was an internal storm that felt as if it could break him in half. Ryuk prided himself on never crying; he was not an emotional person, never got attached…until now.

"Fuck!" Ryuk repeated, wrapping his arms around Light, holding him possessively, "I want you so bad, Light. I want you all to myself. I won't let anybody else touch you."

Light returned Ryuk's embrace, hugging him fiercely around the neck, "My name is Kira, Ryuk. Light's dead."

"Goddamn it!" Ryuk was furious, far more furious than Light had ever seen him, "I'm not fuckin' callin' you Kira! I don't fuckin' care what Ryuzaki calls you, you're fuckin' Light to me and you'll stay that way!"

Light gasped as Ryuk attacked his neck, tearing at his clothes and removing them quickly, "N-no! Ryuk, we can't..."

"BB's not here yet," Ryuk said coldly, grasping Light's half-hard cock in one hand, making him whine, "right now, you're mine."

"Hnn-ah," Light breathed, his body betraying him as Ryuk advanced on him. Fuck, Ryuk knew just how to touch him, it was so natural. And it didn't feel dirty, like Ryuzaki had made him feel.

Ryuk spent several minutes prepping him, making him comfortable. Finally Ryuk unzipped his jeans, revealing his hard cock and placing it at Light's entrance.

Damn, but Light needed it right now. It would help him think, help him relax, help him…

"Guh-ah!" Light moaned as Ryuk entered him slowly, carefully stretching him. Ryuk didn't start moving until he was sure he wouldn't cum in that moment.

Slowly, Ryuk began to move, slow but deep. Light threw his head back, slamming it into the mattress, his toes curling as Ryuk struck his prostate, "ahhh-f-fuck…"

Ryuk grabbed Light's hips, tilting them slightly, pushing himself deeper than before. He continued on slowly, nearly too slowly for Light. Light felt his muscles bunch and realized he had pushed back on Ryuk as Ryuk groaned.

"Fuck," Ryuk mumbled, "you're perfect."

"H-harder," Light demanded, his mind forgotten and his body in complete control. He relaxed before pushing against Ryuk again, taking Ryuk in on his own, using his muscles instinctually for the pleasure.

Ryuk groaned then growled, gripping Light's hips more forcefully, the rhythm increasing as they worked together to bring about the most pleasure. Light moaned far more than his pride would ever allow, but his body was in so much ecstasy he told his pride to shut the fuck up.

Ryuk, his mind now somewhat responsive, realized he had left Light's cock unattended to. He slowly began to pump it, moving faster and faster until the rhythm was right. Between his prostate and his dick, Light screamed, coming over both their stomachs as Ryuk continued to pound into him. Ryuk came several seconds later, collapsing on top of Light, "Fuck, you're so good."

Light tried to push at Ryuk, telling him that he could barely breathe. Ryuk finally complied, rolling over and grabbing some tissues off the side table to clean them up.

Light rolled over away from Ryuk, facing the wall, wanting nothing more than freedom and sleep. If he couldn't have one, he was determined to have the other.

Several minutes later, Light felt Ryuk's body spoon up against him, one long tattooed arm snaking over his side. Light was not accustomed to such a thing; it was strange, but…pleasant. Light shook his head, incredibly upset with himself. The melee of emotions churning inside of him ranged all over the spectrum; He knew that sex was one of many outlets for stress, and although his muscles were lax and liquidy at the moment, in a few hours he'd be cursing himself for allowing Ryuk to have him again. He knew he would regret it with all of his might later, but at the moment, it had been the only option. The stress, the loss, the tears that had threatened him in the theatre with Ryuzaki…it was all too much to bare.

And, if anything, their relationship had just become more complicated than it had ever been. Light didn't know how to feel about that, so he shut it all up and locked it away with all of the other emotions. He couldn't reason when he was like this: he had never dealt with such emotions in his life; therefore to function rationally, he needed to remove everything that would hinder his deductive and reasoning capabilities.

He was a human being that was being forced to turn into a toy. Light couldn't, wouldn't, let that happen. His pride not only as a man but as a human being demanded he do something about the situation, and there was no use in feeling sorry for himself or sulking. He had to take action, but only after he had his pieces set in place.

This game was the most dangerous game Light had ever played in his life. The stakes were high, but the rewards were tantalizing.

By the sound of Ryuk's breathing, he was already asleep. Exhausted himself, Light let himself drift, too overwhelmed to further contemplate the various complications in his new life.

**XXX**

**15:19** (3:19) a.m.

"Beyond, please stop singing," Matt said, irritated, "I'm begging you."

BB craned his neck around to stare at Matt, who had aided in his escape, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was bothering you so much, Matt-kun."

"That's okay," Matt said, leaning back in the cushioned driver's seat of the takoyaki truck as he continued driving on the main highway. Mello and Beyond had climbed into the truck nearly fifteen minutes ago and they had made their final getaway, hitting a barely-used side road covered in trees as the sounds of police sirens had begun blazing towards the destroyed institutional building.

And in those measly fifteen minutes, Beyond had not shut up.

"I'm sorry," Beyond said again, his knees pulled to his chest in the passenger seat, "you two must be exhausted after the fiasco. You were under a lot of stress."

"I guess so," Matt said as Mello huffed a breath. Mello was in the rear of the truck with the various equipment Matt had used. All of the monitors had been turned off, so the truck was in darkness accept for the lights that lined the edge of the highway. Mello was trying to keep his eyes open. He was utterly exhausted; BB's charades had completely done him out.

"Do you mind pulling over?" BB asked several minutes later.

Matt glanced at BB quickly before turning his attention back to the road, "BB, be rational here."

BB's fingers twitched on his knees before he curled them into fists, "A convenience store. I need jam. Now."

Matt sighed, "Wammy's is less than an hour away. Can't you wait until then?"

BB shook his head side-to-side, his face set in a pout, "I need it. _Now_."

Matt weighed his options: either give BB what he demanded and risk exposing the murderer to the public (or at least to a gas station worker) and catching the wrath of Lawliet. Or, he could face the wrath of BB.

"1 minute," Matt said, putting the blinker on to get off at the next exit, "And I'll run in and get it. You stay in here, where you're safe."

"You mean hidden," BB said, "I don't need bodyguards: I need jam."

"If you want jam, you'll do as I say," Matt said, trying to sound authoritative.

BB chuckled, "There is nothing to worry about. You already gave me that spare set of clothes. I'm mostly cleaned up. Plus, it's 3 o'clock in the morning. I'll just look like a sorry homeless crack head. Give me some money and I'll be in and out. Or, if you prefer, I could break your legs, then crush in your bitch's skull and make you watch."

"Shit," Mello muttered, "Let him get the goddamn jam!"

"Alright," Matt said, his body screaming for the calming effects of a cigarette, "Jesus, just calm down. Mello, give him some yen."

There was the sound of Mello pulling out a crinkled 1000 yen bill and passing it over into BB's slightly-red stained hands.

Matt had gotten off at the exit, scanning the right side of the road for a small convenience store that was open twenty-four hours. It didn't take long, and he grudgingly pulled into the small abandoned parking lot. The convenience store was small and nearly all-glass windows: he'd at least be able to keep an eye on Beyond, "Alright. One minute, and if you're not back in one minute, we're coming in after you."

"Oooh," BB said, tweaking Matt on the forehead, "you're positively frightening."

In a flash, BB was out the passenger door and heading into the convenience store, snaking his way through the aisles.

"Dammit," Mello moaned, "he's such a conniving bastard."

Matt gulped, sweat breaking out on his forehead, "if anything goes wrong, if he tries to pull something…"

"He's a fuckin' addict," Mello said, suddenly appearing in the gap between the driver and passenger seat, "he needs his fix."

"Shoulda told him to grab you a candy bar," Matt snorted when Mello punched him in the shoulder.

"At least chocolate can't give you cancer," Mello shot back, his hand snaking over and grabbing Matt's collar.

"At least cigarettes don't get'ya fat."

Matt laughed as Mello looked frustrated and pissed off: it was really cute.

Matt leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Mello's lips, holding in a moan. Damn, it seemed like forever since he had touched his boyfriend. Far too long.

Mello reciprocated the kiss, even as he mumbled something about Matt being an insensitive bastard.

"You're not fat," Matt murmured, running a hand down Mello's smooth chest. Mello sucked in a breath, the warm air mingling between them. If they weren't careful, they would fog up the windows.

"Fuck," Mello murmured, his arms snaking around Matt's shoulders and locking behind his neck. A passionate kiss flared to life, Matt sucking on his boyfriend's tongue playfully, enjoying the happy sounds Mello was making. He could feel his pants tenting, but there was nothing that could be done about it right now.

Or was there?

Matt would bet his entire fortune that Mello was a mind reader.

Mello pulled away from Matt's kiss, one of his gloved hands gripping at Matt's tent condition. Matt almost hissed, his mind clouded as Mello made quick work of the zipper and pulled his cock free.

"We can't," Matt murmured, his attention back on the large glass windows of the convenience store. BB was currently standing at the counter, his back turned to them, "BB's almost out."

"This'll only take a few seconds," Mello said, his voice confident, "You're always fast."

"Fuck you."

"Now that'll take more time that we don't have," Mello said as he squeezed the base of Matt's cock, making his mind go blank.

"Shit," Matt said, his dick twitching, "fuck."

"Suck?" Mello asked innocently, his eyes mischevious, "if you say so."

Matt groaned loudly as Mello's hot wet mouth descended over his cock, nibbling it playfully before running his tongue along the shaft and slit. He bucked once, his arms braced on the steering wheel, his mind mush, "Kami help me."

"Now you want God to suck you off? You're selfish," Mello said before taking Matt's cock deep into his throat, working his throat muscles expertly.

Matt cursed repeatedly in Spanish and Japanese, his hands slamming against the wheel several times, startling both of them when he hit the horn on accident.

Mello seemed to be enjoying Matt's torture and continued until Matt moaned, the sexiest moan Mello had ever heard, the moan that made Mello drip with pre-cum. The moan that meant Matt was coming. Mello swallowed it hungrily, enjoying his man's taste as much as the act itself. Mello liked to know he was in control of his man, that he made Matt moan and that he was completely at Mello's mercy.

The passenger door slammed open, startling Mello and making Matt nearly jump out of his seat, his cock still standing at attention, a dribble of cum on Mello's cheek.

BB grinned viciously, most likely laughing internally, "You two sure accomplished a lot in a minute."

Matt quickly zipped himself while Mello hurried back to his original spot in the back of the truck, neither saying a word.

BB climbed in, a jar of Smucker's Strawberry jam in his hands, the lid already removed. BB took several licks of his jam while Matt felt incredibly uncomfortable.

Matt turned the key in the ignition, taking one last look inside the convenience store.

It had been reckless and stupid, and neither had done their duty and watched BB closely.

"Where's the cashier?" Matt asked, not seeing the busty brunette anywhere inside.

BB licked his thumb, looking unconcerned, "On the floor."

"What the fuck!" Matt screamed, throwing the truck into reverse and getting out of the parking lot, "What the fuck is wrong with you? You were gone two fuckin' minutes and you just off that innocent girl?"

"She was asking too many questions," BB said, dipping his hand back into the jar, "and she's not dead…yet. She's still got maybe ten minutes. You might want to make an anonymous call and get her some medical attention if you're that upset about it."

Matt felt his entire body tense as he tried to control his anger, his teeth grinding together. He should have never allowed BB out of his sight. Never. He sped down the road, tired of this fucking assignment and the fucking babysitting, "Beyond, we trusted you. How the fuck are we going to explain that, huh? You want Lawliet to kill us for going against orders?"

"I won't let that happen," BB said, licking his fingers clean, his red eyes focused on the road ahead of them that was leading him ever closer to his half brother, "at least not yet."

**XXX**

It was nearly 4:30 in the morning when Matt finally pulled into the three-story parking garage, heading to the roof lot. A black sedan with new plates and tags waited for them and the two incredibly irritated gang members got in the final switch car with the now-sated BB.

Mello drove this time, giving Matt a much-needed break as they headed to the final destination, leaving the takoyaki truck abandoned. It would be taken care of shortly, disappearing off the radar, just as the young men had done.

Wammy's gates were open to them as Mello drove in slowly, the house in darkness except for one or two lights.

A guard rushed forward to open their doors, welcoming them back to the estate and informing Matt and Mello to go to their designated suite. Mello and Matt headed off into the labyrinth, not even taking a look back as they left BB and the grunt behind.

"If you would please follow me," the man said, escorting BB down another set of hallways, taking a few turns before settling in front of a solid cherry oak door, "Buchou requests that you wash up and get some rest. You will be summoned in a few hours."

"Really," BB said, scratching his head, "Well, I suppose I _should_ look my best. It has been a long time."

The grunt said nothing, only bowed and made a swift exit. BB sighed, opening the door and stepping into the elaborate room. It was a suite of sorts, consisting of a gigantic luxury bed, Persian carpets on the floor, and a side bathroom with all the amenities. His stomach was full, so he decided a nice, long hot shower would do him some good. He was still covered in a bit of carnage, after all, and he smelled like sweat, jam, and explosives.

He left a trail of clothes behind him as he made his way into the bathroom, turning the nozzles and waiting for steaming hot water. He stepped in, "ah"ing at the amazing feeling. It was close to heaven.

He soaped up, grabbing a bottle of body wash and slathering it all over himself, realizing he was getting an erection.

Ah. Strawberry-scented body wash. He chuckled, "Hah, you're good, Lawliet. Really good."

He continued washing and enjoyed the heat of the water until there was nothing left but ice-cold water. He got out, wrapping a towel around his hips, pausing in front of the large bathroom mirror over the sink.

His blood red eyes were surrounded by black and purple marks, almost as if he had gotten hit and was now finally beginning to develop black eyes. He hadn't slept in days, so it made sense, not to mention the night's festivities had taken more out of him than he would care to admit. His pale body had stayed in good shape: the toned muscles and abs that would have been beautiful if not for the incredible amount of scars that crisscrossed his flesh. Ah, but he wouldn't regret a single one of them. Every single one told a story or was a memory. Some had been inflicted by himself, but he didn't do that anymore, not since he had been a teenager. The others were the results of people's half-assed attempts to take his life. Honestly, he had felt insulted at the low-rate assassins and hit men the competition had hired to take him out. Apparently the scum-sucking lowlifes didn't know whom they were dealing with, but they did now because of BB's reputation that had blossomed over the course of the past few years.

He sniffed, running a hand through his black hair, which was just past his shoulders when it was soaked. His red eyes looked a bit clouded. He was tired. So, so tired.

He turned the bathroom light off and headed into the main bedroom, removing the towel and running it through his hair to dry it as best as he could manage before plopping down in the bed, not bothering to get under the covers. He stretched out, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like eternity but in reality was only several minutes.

His eyes felt heavy: he had to give in some time. Even he needed rest. He wasn't a machine.

He put his arms under his head, taking a few deep breaths, letting his eyes droop closed, "Lawlipop."

He whistled low, recalling that lullaby-like tune until his mind went blank and his body succumbed to sleep.

**XXX**

**8:15** a.m.

L sat in his favorite leather chair going over various papers and contracts when the door to his private office opened. He looked up over the brim of his reading glasses, meeting blood red eyes that sent heat immediately pooling to his stomach and crotch.

Beyond Birthday.

"My my," Beyond said, waltzing into the incredibly large and immaculate office that was more like a library study, "aren't you just a busy little bee."

L removed his glasses, leaning back in his chair, looking composed, "Hello Beyond."

"Miss me?" Beyond taunted, a grin on his face.

L stared at him hard, hoping he was pushing all the right buttons, "I suppose. It gets lonely around here without you."

Beyond stared back, his hands in his front pockets. L admired his simple attire: then again, BB was not a simple person. He was wearing loose-fitted jeans and a three-quarter sleeved black t-shirt. L wanted to lick his lips, but he was not going to give BB the satisfaction so soon.

"Did I ask you to look for me?" L said, his fingers steepled , "you were asked to wait."

BB chuckled, sitting on the edge of the huge mahogany desk, "Oho, so now you're twisting my game, ne? You want to punish me now because I punished you?"

"Maybe I do."

The smile never left BB's eyes, "Admit it, Lawliet: you never expected me to pull something like that. You never expected me to go against your orders. Logically, I don't blame you for relying on your statistics, but we both know that I am as uncontrollable as lightning. You can't control me like you control your little companies and businesses. You can't even stop me from toppling the entire family into complete and utter chaos."

"You're right," Lawliet said, standing up and leaning across the desk so that he was face to face with Beyond, "and I learned my lesson the hard way, didn't I?"

BB grinned again, leaning towards Lawliet, "You did learn your lesson, didn't you?"

"Yes," Lawliet said, grabbing the front of Beyond's shirt and pulling him closer, "so you've come to claim your prize, is that it?"

"Maybe," BB said cutely, his hand grabbing L's loose-fitting red tie, "Red looks so good on you."

"Hm," L said as BB was now right in front of him on the desk, his legs beginning to snake around L's hips, "I thought I would wear it for you. Your favorite color."

"Ha," BB replied, still holding it roughly between his hands as he anchored L to him. Their foreheads touched, composed silver eyes staring into lust-filled red ones, "I'd rather you not wear things on my account. I'd much rather have you take things off."

"Is that so," L teased, placing a chaste kiss on the end of BB's nose.

BB smiled sinfully, making L's heart stutter, "I haven't fucked in months, Lawli, and it's all your fault."

"Then," Lawliet said, running his hands down BB's spine, enjoying the slight gasp that escaped BB's lips, "I guess I will have to take responsibility for that and make it up to you."

BB's composure was slowly shattering as he felt L's hands on him, making him hot. His pants were baggy, but his cock was already rock hard and pressing against L as BB locked his legs completely around L when L leaned over for a kiss on the lips.

Lightning. Pure, electric lightning. BB shuddered into it, unable to help himself. Here he was, back where he belonged. And this was where he would stay forever and ever.

BB tugged hard on L's necktie, keeping him anchored as BB began to get more aggressive, battling L's tongue for dominance. L finally pulled back, breathing hard, his eyes molten. L slammed his hands on both sides of the desk, swiping everything off of the massive desk in the time it took to blink. Papers, files, pens, a Mac laptop and a glass ash try went flying, making a cacophony of noise as L cleared space.

BB laid back on the desk, his legs still around L, seductively lifting his shirt halfway to tease, "During business hours. How uncouth, Lawliet."

L slipped his hands down BB's stomach, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of Beyond's jeans and tugging, making BB squeal, "Shut up, BB."

"Haha," BB said, reaching up with lightning speed and tugging that blood red necktie again, "Now I understand why businessmen have secretaries. How convenient. By the way, did you pick this desk out just for me?"

Lawliet smiled, making BB's breath hitch: if Sin had a smile, Lawli's would be it, "I never thought you would notice."

But for the time being, talking was over. Lust and raw need drove the two young men together, fighting for dominance once again. L lifted BB's shirt over his shoulders, enjoying what BB was offering. L had always found BB's body beautiful, even if it was covered in scars. He ran his fingers over the massive gothic-style L that had been tattooed on BB's left pectoral since he was thirteen years old. His fingers traveled lower as they kissed long and deep, finally feeling the scar that ran across his right hip, a healed wound that had been inflicted by L in a darker time.

But that was in the past, and L ran his fingers over it now, remembering the pain and darkness of his heart as he had cut his brother in such a passionate and provocative way. BB was a sadist but he was also a masochist, taking more pleasure from pain and blood then from mindless monkey sex.

But that was what they both wanted right now: incredible, unbelievable make-up sex. In a way they were still fighting, but they had too much affection for each other to give it much merit.

L felt BB pushing on his chest with a hand, trying to get L to stop a moment. L looked at him, wondering what was wrong.

"Take them off," BB ordered, sliding the red tie off from around his neck in one smooth motion, "Before I rip them off."

Lawliet shuddered slightly: he loved it when BB used that commanding, lustful voice. He was too damn appealing when he was like this, a lustful god of sexual indulgence, "As you wish."

Lawliet took his white collared shirt off quickly, letting it flutter to the floor without a second thought. He began to unbutton his tailored pants, letting them slip over his hips, BB's eyes watching him hungrily. L's cock stood boldly at attention, obviously aroused.

BB reached up and began unbuttoning his own jeans and shimmying out fairly quickly, revealing his own weeping cock. Apparently they had both gone free-bird that day, which was now convenient.

Shit, it wasn't very romantic, but both could read the other's lustful mind. L nearly tackled BB as he pulled him closer to the edge of the desk, pulling his knees up onto his shoulders, his dripping cock aligned at BB's entrance, his eyes fierce, "I want to be inside you."

BB shuddered, his hands at his sides, gripping at the wood. He was almost panting, "Lawli, I need jam."

L leaned down and kissed BB again, biting his lower lip and tugging on it as he broke for air, "Of course."

L disentangled himself and opened a drawer on the side of the desk, removing a small jar of strawberry jam. He opened it and slicked his fingers fully, smearing it down BB's neck, chest, and finally, his cock. BB bucked into his hand when L smeared it over the tip. L finally licked his fingers clean, "Now, where were we?"

BB moaned as L worked his way slowly down BB's body, spending far too much time on his sensitive nipples, lapping up the sweet jam as he descended. BB cried out when L took BB's cock into his mouth, swallowing it easily and expertly, putting his throat muscles to work instantly. BB was lifting his hips, his toes curling as he tried to keep his head straight, "Ah, Lawli…n-no…"

"Yes," Lawliet said, releasing BB's dick with a pop.

He smeared more jam on BB's entrance, listening to him whine as he probed BB's entrance with a finger. When he felt BB was ready, he applied a second and a third, slowly fucking BB with his fingers.

"Ah –ah, f…fuck…" BB moaned, "L…Lawliet…"

Lawliet returned to BB's dick, sucking on it tenderly as he continued to probe at BB's prostate. It wasn't long until BB was shuddering uncontrollably and was cumming. L pulled away, mixing the cum with the jam and smearing it effectively over his own weeping cock.

"I love you BB," L murmured, gripping BB's hips and pushing himself into BB in one long, smooth motion. BB's muscles instantly resisted and tensed around him, making L groan. Shit, he was going to cum before he even started moving.

BB grunted, his eyes closed as L slowly began to move, slow and deep, teasing BB's prostate, "Sh –shit…fuck fuck SHIT!"

"That good?" L asked, picking up his pace, feeling BB's legs lock around his hips as he pulled Lawliet closer to him.

"Kiss me," BB demanded, his arms reaching out blindly.

L complied, letting BB bite and lick his lips before kissing him. BB's arms were around him, clawing at his skin, trying to make him bleed. L felt so spectacular he didn't even realize he was bleeding.

"Harder," BB whispered, biting L's earlobe and sucking on it.

Lawliet nearly had an orgasm over the action alone. It was his most sensitive spot besides his dick, and only BB knew that. BB was the only partner he had ever had that he actually indulged and listened to. In the end, Lawliet was more of a toy then the toys that he owned. He completely spoiled BB, but he enjoyed it, so in the end, they were each other's toys.

Lawliet angled himself, approaching BB at a different angle, more effectively hitting BB's prostate every stroke. He picked up the pace as BB's breath hitched and his mewling grew in volume until both were panting as their sweaty bodies slapped against each other.

"Oh God!" BB shrieked, his fingers now dotted with L's blood, "Oh God oh God oh God…"

"You don't have to pray to me," L mused, biting BB's adam's apple, "Just be a sacrifice."

"Ah, oh God, yes!" BB replied as L grabbed hold of BB's neglected cock and began to stroke it in time to the fucking, "I'd…die for y-you, Lawli…"

BB's sexual tone brought L to the edge, making him cum long and hard. BB's muscles tensed and he screamed, cumming only seconds after L. Lawliet pumped slowly inside of him for a few more strokes, not wanting to come down from the high. He had never fucked BB standing up, and now he knew why: his legs were rubber. He pulled out slowly, both panting for breath. For a moment L just leaned down and over BB, his arms wrapped around BB's neck, pressing their bodies close together, "Don't ever run away from me again, Beyond. I can't stand it a second time."

L felt BB lick the side of his face, "I'm yours. Forever."

L pulled back, reassured by BB's words. He might joke around a lot, but L knew when he was teasing and when he was being deadly serious. BB scooted off the edge of the desk as Lawliet turned around to pick up his pants. BB stared at the massive back piece, a colorful masterpiece that snaked from L's left hip to his right shoulder blade. Done in rich tones of red, gold, and black, the ascending dragon was breathtaking. It was a symbol of L's power, of his position as buchou. Yakuza kings were required to have it as a symbol of power, protection, and good luck. BB wore its twin, the blue descending dragon, on his own back, the yang to L's yin. BB's was more a symbol of bad luck and destruction, but BB liked it that way. He wanted to take all the hurt and pain and loneliness from L and bring it onto himself. BB wrapped his arms around L from behind, pressing his new erection against L's buttocks.

L shivered, letting BB's hands trail over his abs, stopping at his hip bones, "During my stay at the institution, I swore to myself that I would come back to you and show you how unmanageable I really am. We're not done, Lawliet, not by any means."

L felt heat in his neck and face as BB bit his neck, sinking his teeth far enough into the skin to draw blood. L grimaced: he didn't get off on pain like BB did, but since BB was the one inflicting it, L still felt himself growing hard.

BB pushed against him until L had his hands up against the window, bracing himself as BB tugged at L's hips, digging his blood-covered nails into his sides, "I'm not a tender lover, Lawliet, but I love you above all things. Is that enough?"

Lawliet pressed his head against the cool glass, closing his eyes as BB guided his cock into his unprepared entrance. He grunted, not wanting to show any signs of discomfort.

So this was BB's punishment, his retribution to make sure L understood that he could not be tamed, that he could not be made to do anything. He was a rogue, a Joker character: he did things just to do things. Never an agenda, never a reason. Just pure and simple-minded freedom beyond the logic and law of man.

"Yes," L replied, gasping as BB struck his prostate, "It's enough."

BB groaned, rocking into L, burying himself in L's extremely tight entrance. He began humming low, a lullaby tune L instantly recognized.

"Let's descend to hell together," BB said, now balls-deep in his brother's backside, "We are both devils shunned by this world. Come with me, Lawliet. Don't ever leave me alone."

Lawliet was almost panting, his fingers gripping at the glass of the window, his legs spreading wider as BB put his hands on his ass. He should have felt shame, but all he could feel was BB and his strength. L had taken BB's virginity, so he couldn't be angry that BB was doing this to him now. For a fleeting moment he thought of A and his rough treatment from so many years ago, but then L forced himself to remember this was BB, his darling BB who would do anything for him, even die.

No hesitation, no questions. If L handed him a gun and asked, BB would hold it to his temple and smile, his red eyes filled with a reckless hope that belied his sanity.

"I'll never leave you," L felt himself saying as his pleasure sensors began to overpower the pain. L was not one to break promises.

BB knew this.

**XXX**

Several hours later, BB wandered the halls of the mansion, no particular destination in mind. He had already raided the kitchen of jam and Lawliet had taken off for a business meeting with a corporation, so he was alone and bored for the rest of the afternoon.

He stopped in front of a room with a closed door, hearing voices behind it. He leaned against the door, catching bits and pieces of the conversation. Soon the door opened and a beautiful brunette boy stepped out, his eyes the color of caramel. BB smiled at him with closed lips, hands in his pockets, his stance nonchalant, "Well hello."

BB watched, entertained as the caramel continued to stare at him, his eyes going a little wide as he studied the familiar yet unfamiliar face. No doubt the boy was confused, as BB and L looked remarkably alike.

Beyond was slightly surprised when the caramel opened his mouth and said, "Beyond Birthday."

"That is correct," he said, pushing off of the wall and standing rather close to the caramel, studying his face. He was a few years younger, and for some reason, BB believed whole-heartedly he was a screamer, which excited him, "and you are…?"

Light's eyes were guarded, but he answered, "Kira."

BB's blood-ruby eyes settled on the young man, "Kira, huh? That name doesn't suit you at all."

Light glared at the murderer, "And Beyond Birthday is an average name?"

Beyond slammed his hand on the wall beside Light, nearly making him jump, BB's eyes hypnotizing, "There is NOTHING average about me."

Ryuk stood in the doorway now, staring at Beyond as if he were the incarnation of his worst nightmare, "BB…welcome back."

"It's good to be home," Beyond said, stepping back from 'Kira' and putting his hands in his front pockets, "I don't know what new game Lawli is playing, but I'm not impressed."

No one spoke as everybody stared at each other, taking the others in. Light was uncomfortable near the murderer, but he wasn't going to show it. Ryuk was obviously uncomfortable as well, but from what Ryuk had told him, Light knew that Beyond had much more influence and power in the house then anybody cared to admit.

"You're boring me," BB finally stated, turning around to walk down the hallway the same way in which he had come, "oh, and it was nice to finally meet you, _Yagami Light-kun_."

Ryuk and Light stared after Beyond, there eyes full of terror. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

…to be continued!

**WOW, does everybody's eyes hurt yet? This was the longest chapter EVER!**

**I hope you enjoyed Light as a demanding uke**. Some of the reviews were asking for a Light that was a little more true to his manipulative and narcissistic nature, so I hope that I surprised you, even if it was a little bit. (I didn't want to make it blatantly obvious that Light had been manipulating Ryuk in that scene, but I hope you readers caught that. He's one of Light's chess pieces, after all ;3)

**Why I picked the times I did**…

Leviticus 20:15 (8:15 a.m.). The New International Version of the Bible. For some reason it made me laugh uncontrollably, and the smut between L and BB was born. (Leviticus =L.)

Matthew 15:19 (Matthew = Matt) : so true! xD I guess this could be the theme verse for the story, BAHAHAHAHAHA x''D

Romans 1:24…applies to the entire story here too I guess….ROFLMAO!

…I guess my sense of humor is sacrilegious? Sorry to any Christians out there. I was raised in the Bible and I guess you could say I strayed from the path

So…sorry if I unintentionally offended anybody :/

I'm just a whore when it comes to puzzles and secret meanings

**And what about BB and L? Mmmmmmm. Go on, somebody try to tell me that it was wrong! I dare you! Hahaha I am a complete pervert, and is it wrong to like a little incest? They are so ADORABLE together! Two evil geniuses cuddling x3**

**Oh, and I will announce all of the answers to the puzzles from Chapter 13 in the beginning of the next chapter, which will be released when I return back to the country, so everybody please look forward to the next chapter! I wish I could write and update while I am in Cairo, but I can't I won't have computer access :/**

… **please review! They're all I want for my birthday…**


	15. Plotters & Piano Players

Chapter 15: Plotters and Piano Players

BB sat at the piano, his toes curled on the center keys. He was currently in one of the smaller libraries, the one that held mostly mystery and murder novels. Ah, home sweet home.

He dipped his hand in the half-empty jar of jam, licking it off of his fingers as he tried to think of something to do. He was just sooooo goddamn BORED.

"Nothing to do," BB murmured, plucking the keys with his toes, "and no one to PLAY WITH."

He finally sat up straight and raised his hands dramatically over his head, enjoying how the light played on his skin and the black sheen of the piano. The fireplace was roaring with a big fire, the only light in the small study. The red walls were comforting as he slammed his hands down on the piano, playing an incredibly intricate medley.

He had taken lessons as a child, but that had ended abruptly after A's death. But BB was a genius, and he had many natural talents, one of them being music. He was incredibly gifted in the area, although few knew of it. Even Lawliet wasn't better at it than he was, a small amount of pride putting a smile on BB's lips.

The melody became rough, a touch of madness to the usually tranquil song. That was the problem with music, BB decided: it was too…BORING. He had to spice things up, always always always keeping it new, fresh, or he was afraid he would become bored to tears.

Life was too boring without his added fits of chaos. The world NEEDED his chaos, craved it like an addict. He was simply a servant, a messenger…

BB laughed softly to himself, changing the song over as he did so to something frantic and hurried. His fingers were to the point of bleeding, but he ignored it. Pain was pleasure to him. For one to fully embrace life, one had to fully embrace pain.

"haHAhaHAhaHA!" BB laughed then grinned, gnashing his teeth as if he were about to take a bite out of the beautiful piano. Oh, it just tickled him to death to think he was playing music that had been composed over a hundred years ago; the poor bastards were long dead and buried, but here BB was, playing it as if it had just been created, had just been born.

That's what he wanted to do to the world. He wanted, no, NEEDED to show people that everything was meaningless, that everything had a beginning and a fucking end. Life, especially life. He wanted to take the decrepit disgusting pig-shit world and kill it so that it could be born anew, be as beautiful as his music.

He heard the door to the study open and looked over, peeved that someone had ruined his reverie.

He saw the small white head, the ghostlike skin, and the large, dark eyes of a young teenage boy.

"Well," BB said, wiggling his fingers over the keys but not touching them, "uh, HELLO there, um, Near-caT."

Oh, how Near hated that pet name. Only BB had ever called him that, others sticking to his given name or Marshmellow. Being referred to as a cat brought him back buried images of chains and bells, harnesses and tails that were attached to dildos. When BB had given Near to L, Near had been thankful. L was a straightforward fucker, no foreplay, not sick games or tortures that made Near ashamed to be a boy. Or a human being, at that.

The boy closed the door behind him, walking towards the piano slowly. Truthfully Near was terrified of his previous "owner", but he couldn't show fear. BB fed off of fear and loved to invoke it in others; if he stayed strong, BB might listen to his generous offer.

"Have you come to PLAY with me?" BB asked innocently, his red eyes gleaming in the half-light, his sharp teeth exposed.

Near just stared at him, stopping about a foot away from the piano for safety, "Do you want to kill Yagami Light?"

"Is that, um, a TRICK question?" BB asked, his face almost comical, "What I mean is, um, how dumb are you, bitch?"

Near grinned, dropping to his knees in front of BB, his face innocent, "I want to help you, master. I want to kill Yagami Light for you, and perhaps a few others."

"Ha," BB said, his large eyes raking over the kneeling slave, "Oh how wonderful: my stupid kitty wants to HELP me off a useless pawn? How cu~TE."

Near shivered, but he continued to stay kneeling, knowing if he played the brainless slave long enough he could reason with BB, "I have information that has even Lawliet fooled. Light Yagami is not what he seems."

"Indeed," BB said, running his hands through Near's white hair, "and what makes you think THAT, Near-caT?"

"He is manipulating certain…agents…of QW. I don't know exactly what his agenda is at the moment, but whatever he is planning…"

Near yelped as BB pulled on his hair roughly, forcing him up between BB's knees, BB's eyes locked on the younger man's, "RRRRREAAAAAALLLLLY? Well, we can't have THAT, can we? No…CHAOS…"

BB licked his lips, thinking about it. Oooh, but a game with the caramel boy would be just too much fun. Besides, he was so BORED right now and had absolutely nothing to do, so a game was exactly what he needed to lift his spirits.

He bent over and licked Near's face, from the base of his throat to his temple, "Tell you what, Near-cat: daddy's gonna have a little FUN with night-LIGHT, so I don't want you ruining any of the surpriseSSS."

Near's eyes were wide and panicked as BB held his arms at the elbows, pressing very hard to the point where Near had to scream from the pain. Tears were forming in his eyes, and BB couldn't be more excited. THIS was the face of innocent fear that he missed; that naked fear that played like a well-stringed instrument on a person's face when they were faced with something painful or cruel. Ah, he wanted to play that fear like the piano he was sitting at.

He could have easily broken the child's arms, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with Lawliet. After all, BB had given Near to him. It would be like breaking someone else's toy, but a toy that had used to belong to you. He treasured his toys, although he did cut them and bite them and fuck them once in a while.

"Yeah," BB decided, nodding his head once and putting his hands delicately on Near's face, "Let's let NightLight have some fun too. After all, besides fucking, he has nothing better to do."

"But BB…" Near whined, putting a shaking hand on his old master's wrist, "you can't trust him. He's got a plan and…"

"Hush-shshshsh," BB soothed, placing a kiss on Near's mouth, a very gentle one in fact, "no worries, Near-CAT. Let daddy handle the…DETAILS."

"But first," BB added, his face splitting into a wide grin, "I'm gonna fuck your brains out."

Near gagged as BB's hand snaked around his throat, pushing him to the ground at the base of the piano. BB kissed him, his tongue delving into the younger man's mouth. It wasn't long before Near was mewling, enjoying the sensation. Perhaps his old master would be gentle this time. And Near was so well trained after nearly two years that he couldn't help but respond to the treatment. Already he felt his dick hardening, and he knew BB was quite a size that made him nervous.

BB tore at Near's clothes, his tongue traveling down the smooth chest. He was being passionate, but not his usual violent self, which surprised and troubled Near.

"Ah, BB," Near murmured, trying to steady his breathing, "Please tell me what you want. I'll do anything."

"I know you will," BB said sweetly, kissing Near again before biting Near's bottom lip so hard it drew blood. Near gasped, feeling tears prick in his eyes, "and right now, I want you to, uh, SHUT THE FUCK UP."

BB unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock and placed it in Near's mouth, making him gag. He shoved it in farther, trying not to buck as Near's discomfort made his throat muscles tighten around his cock. So much for being BORED.

"I told you I'd fuck your brains out," BB said seriously, positioning himself over the boy for best access, "where better to start than your MOUTH?"

Near's throat was burning as BB began to move swiftly in and out, but there was little else he could do than comply to his master's wishes. After all, it would all pay off in the end. He would show the tape to BB and BB would reward him. The reward? Freedom. Freedom from this god-forsaken place. He had to get out, had to make it to the outside world where Giovanni was waiting for him. He'd been in here too long, to fucking long. Two years…two goddamn years and barely anything to show for it…

Near started choking as BB came in his mouth, finally pulling out with a popping sound, "Drink up, kitty. My milk's good for you."

Near obeyed as BB cackled with laughter. His boredom would be sated at least for a little while longer.

**I'm sorry this was so short and disappointing, but I'm very stuck on how to proceed with the plot. I've changed it three times in my head, and now I'm not sure if this was the right direction either. I had other plans, but…oh well. I wanted to get something updated by my birthday, so here it is (I wrote this at 3 in the morning and in 20 minutes, so I think that's a record). Glad to be back and hope you guys REVIEW**! ~PetulantProdigy


	16. Pigs, Sheep, & Wolves

Chapter Sixteen: Pigs & Wolves

One month later…

Chief Soichiro Yagami sat at his desk once again at Task Force, staring at the endless stacks of files. This was bullshit. His men had been combing the streets for weeks; Soichiro knew there was more to the situation than this "Ryuzaki" was letting on.

And he knew, somehow deep inside himself, that his son was still alive.

Oh, L had definitely kept his promise, sending fingers, arms, legs, and finally a torso, none of which could be genetically traced or identified, leaving his wife in utter devastation and him locked away from normal life activity with his growing beard to try to sort and figure out what was the bigger picture.

He was missing something, something big, he just couldn't get himself an outsider's view.

"Look outside the box," Yagami murmured to himself, flipping papers out of the way as he went over case studies. He looked at names, faces, trying to determine who to attack first. All of these people on his desk were big time in the underworld and big names in the business world. Yagami lit another cigarette, pissed off that the stress had made him pick up the bad habit again, and took a deep drag when someone pounded on his office door.

"Come in," he growled, not bothering to look up at the intruder.

"Chief," Aizawa said, approaching the desk with a flat manilla envelope, "this was on my front step this morning. I rushed it here as fast as I could."

"What?" Soichiro said, perking up. What the hell was going on? Was Ryuzaki playing delivery boy to his investigative team now? "What is it?"

"There was an envelope marked with my name," Aizawa explained, setting the business envelope on the Chief's desk, "it said to deliver this to you, Chief. It's Ryuzaki."

Soichiro tore it open, barely able to control his excitement and rage. There was a single piece of paper inside which looked like it had been typed on a typewriter:

Dear Mr. Yagami,

I hope you are doing well. These past few weeks must have been a trying time for you. Please offer my condolences to your lovely wife, and please tell her that drinking herself to death will not avenge your son. Also, I would consider having a police escort with her at all times, as she offers many opportunities for abduction.

Now, on to business. The true reason for this letter is to inform you that I will soon be murdering eight extremely influential businessmen. As they are so influential, undoubtedly you will learn of their deaths very quickly, and I know that you are a very perceptive and smart investigator, so I will give you a hint: their case files are sitting on your desk which, I believe, you were looking over before you were interrupted by Mr. Aizawa with this letter.

Actually, I must apologize, as this is not quite a letter. It is…more of a note. A Death Note, if you will. I will be sending you these periodically to inform you of my future plans. Do not misunderstand me, Mr. Yagami. This is not to insult your intelligence or to fuck with your sanity: it is a tool to help you get that much closer to realizing the truth of this situation you have found yourself in. If you wish to learn the truth, the entire truth that is going to change the world, please abandon your romantic ideas of valor and police justice. Your judicial system will not bring the justice that is required; you must look to yourself for the decisions that will face you in the near future.

Yours in Justice, Ryuzaki

Yagami slammed the note down on his desk, running his hands through his hair until he looked like he was trying to rip it out of his head, "God dammit! Get forensics in here now!"

"You really think this guy would forget something as simple as fingerprints, Chief?" Aizawa said calmly, "Don't let him in your head, Chief. He'll win for sure."

"Shut the fuck up and get out!" Soichiro yelled, scattering the files on his desk, "I'm gonna catch this son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do!"

Aizawa didn't flee. Instead, he started picking up the files one by one off of the floor, arranging them as neatly as possible before pulling up a chair to the Chief's desk, a stern look on his face, "Ryuzaki's given us clues. If you're gonna win, Chief, you have to play by his rules."

"Fuck his games," Soichiro said, lighting another cigarette and puffing on it angrily, "Fuck his sense of JUSTICE. He's just a vigilante."

Aizawa opened the first case file in front of him, the face all-too familiar, "The Yatsuba Corporation?"

Soichiro flicked his cigarette at the glass ash tray, nodding his head, "They're involved in this somehow, I just know it. They're rumored to have connections with Yakuza; the newest rumor of their being involvement with the Chinese Triad. Next thing you know, we're gonna be involved with the fucking American and Russian mobs. I think Yatsuba Corp is the best place to start sniffing."

"Then let's get to it," Aizawa said, whipping out his cell phone and dialing out, "Mogi, get your useless ass over to the Chief's office and help us out!"

Soichiro sighed: these files would take hours to go over.

**XXX**

The following day…

Mello sighed: he had been back to work for five fucking minutes and already there were theatrics. Lawliet had kept his word and given Matt and himself time off from the heist and BB, and today had been their first official day back. At the moment, Matt was sitting at his side, distracted by a handheld video game as Lawliet continued the meeting.

All twelve Under Dons, the second-in-commands of the crime families and syndicates, were seated around the massive, long conference table in plush leather chairs. Lawliet had called the meeting rather unexpectedly, so Mello could understand why some of the Under Dons looked extremely uncomfortable. Lawliet had more power than them, but they believed their own boss's power could save them.

"Get on your knees, Masahiko," Lawliet murmured, his gun pointed at the man's knee caps, "before I blow them off of your body."

Well, that was hopeless thinking, because at that moment Lawliet had one of the Under Dons, Masahiko, on his knees. Lawliet had his favorite custom Beretta 92SF pressed to the back of his skull, "Honestly, did you really think I wouldn't find out about your arms trade with China? Have I taught you fat, pathetic wastes of space nothing? The Dons have agreed to cooperate with me, and I only have a few, small rules to comply with. You have broken one of those rules: we stay INDEPENDENT; we do NOT rely on outside sources. Our operations stay locked in a condensed area where we are omniscient and omnipresent, you little shit."

The Under Don blubbered something, but Mello didn't hear him over the animated blasting sounds coming from his left as Matt continued his adventure game. Mello shook his head: if Lawliet didn't intimidate and flex his muscles once in a while, the Dons got too comfortable. Lawliet called a meeting of the Under Dons about four times a year, and at every meeting everyone left unscathed (well, there had been that one time that Lawliet had cut off a few fingers, but they had walked away with their lives).

But this time, Mello sensed something a lot bigger going down, as Lawliet had never drawn his favorite gun, a beautiful silver piece that sported a black cross chained to a skull, the words 'My Death Note' written in opposing directions on the side, some letters horizontal and others vertical. It was a beautiful piece of equipment that was currently accessorized with a silencer.

"Now," Lawliet said, cocking it in his left hand, "You're just a face, aren't you, Masahiko? You're a smooth talker and you had the access to financial backing, but you don't have the knowledge or the connections for an operation of that magnitude. I want names, and I want them now."

The man was practically hyperventilating, his eyes naked with fear.

"You are so naïve," L continued, his eyes roaming over the other Under Dons seated around the room, "my investments with the Yatsuba Corporation over the years have made you all haughty; your little empire wouldn't be anything without my cooperation and interest in your far-reaching fingers. You think you are untouchable, that you have become…GODS."

L pressed the gun more firmly against the struggling Under Don, his other hand in the man's hair to keep him steady, "Are you praying, Mr. Masahiko? Gods don't pray."

"Please!" he whined, shaking slightly, "This is all just a big misunderstanding!"

"You are vice president of finances for Yatsuba Corporation," L continued in a bored voice, almost sighing, "and I find it rather odd going through the past several months worth of paper work how some twenty million goes disappearing from emergency accounts. Not only that, my mole has recorded several of your conversations with a Mr. Eraldo Coil, who I have heard many good and terrible things about. Tell me, Mr. Masahiko, why on earth you would ever need to employ such a man against ME?"

The man was sweating profusely as the other Under Dons stared, some shocked and others reserved, "I – I was ordered to! I – they, there was concern over, over if the Chinese Triads could be trusted, whether you could be trusted to protect us, we needed an investigation…"

L sighed deeply, pulling the Berretta's twin from his waist where it had been hidden by his business coat and pressing it to the other side of the little rat's skull, "WHO ordered you, Masahiko? Who is the puppet master who has been pulling your brainless, idiotic strings?"

Mello snickered to himself: either way, this man was dead and he knew it. Ratting out his fellow playmates would see them all dead. There was no reward for a betrayer such as Masahiko. Honestly, it hadn't been that hard to catch all the fuck-up loopholes the little rat bastard had left behind. The moles that L had planted in the Yatsuba Corporation were eager to please and easy to sate: all they wanted was money, and Lawliet had more than he knew what to do with. It was all so…simple.

L cocked the second Beretta, making Masahiko tremble with panic.

And a moment later, the solid wood double doors of the room flew open, revealing Beyond Birthday, sauntering in slowly, his shoulders hunched as he chewed thoughtfully on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Lawliiiii," BB whined, stopping near the table, his eyes fixed on his brother's, "I'm BORRRRRRRRED. Will you play with me?"

All eyes were on BB as he moved to one of the edges of the huge desk, "If I don't do something soon I'm gonna…go CRAZY."

"BB," Lawliet said, sighing, "What did I tell you about interrupting my meetings? Neechan's BUSY."

BB pouted, slapping the nearest Don in the face with the remainder of his sandwich. The Don looked aggravated but didn't make a move or a sound.

"I know you're BUSY," BB said irritably, scratching his jaw, "That's why I DROPPED IN."

L's face lit up with a slow grin, his guns still against Masahiko's head, "How about some hide-and-seek? There's a little piggie hiding in the room: can you find him and make him squeal for the Big Bad Wolf?"

BB's eyes scanned the room, his blood red eyes searching for something. It seemed as if everyone was holding their breath as BB continued his silent hunting, never moving accept for his neck as he swept the room. Some Dons kept their eyes down, but BB's eyes were so hypnotizing it was nearly impossible not to look at them even in fear. BB finally jumped up, cackling as he hurtled across the table and landed on one of the other Under Dons who cried out in surprise. BB's switchblade was pressed to his throat, "It's him, it's him! Isn't it, Porky? You're the REAL brains of the operation, aren'tCHA?"

"N-no!" the man panicked, terrified, "I'm not! I swear I'm not!"

"Don't Lie. TO. ME," BB said aggressively, his voice dark and manic, "THIS little piggie is goin' wee-wee-wee all the way home, huh? RIGHT!"

"No, please, let's be reasonable!"

"Hmm, what do YOU think, Masahiko?" L intoned, nearly whispering in Masahiko's ear, "Shall I pray for you now? How about you pray, BB?"

"Ahhh," BB said, sliding the blade on the Under Don's ear who he had pounced on, a Mr. Kyosuke, "As they lay me down to sleep, I pray thee LORD my soul to KEEP…"

"It's him! It's him!" Masahiko yelped, his arms flailing in front of him wildly, "It's Kyosuke, it was all his idea! He, he made the rest of us follow him!"

"Shut the fuck up, Masahiko!" Kyosuke said, fighting against BB, "You're a fucking liar! You betraying ass hole!"

The next moment was filled with screams of pain as BB severed Kyosuke's ear off, the blade now pressed to the man's lips, making him hold in his sobs, "SHHHH, don't INTERRUPT my PRAYER."

"And if I should die before I wake…" L continued, prompting BB. BB howled with laughter, slamming Kyosuke's head repeatedly against the hard marble floor, blood gushing in rivers from him as the other Don's stared, most of them now beyond terrified.

BB took a deep breath, sucking in air. He rubbed the now unconscious Kyosuke's blood on his fingers, running them from his forehead to his chest, then from his right shoulder to his left shoulder in the classic Catholic body crossing of the cross, "I pray thee, LORD, my soul to TAKE."

BB sliced expertly across the unconscious Kyosuke's neck, his life's blood gushing, dark and thick.

"Squeal, Masahiko!" L said angrily, the guns slamming repeatedly against Masahiko's temples, "SQUEAL!"

The terrified Under Don did just that: squealed out six more names, and with each name, L released a round on the man mentioned, an experienced shot into each Don. They fell back in their chairs, stunned and dead before they realized what had happened. Mello named them, checking them off in his head as they were killed: Shingo, Reiji, Eiichi, Suguru, Takeshi, and Arayoshi.

"That's all of them, I swear!" Masahiko sobbed, "Please, just let me go!"

"Shshshshshsh," BB said, crossing over to him and putting a bloody finger over the man's mouth, "There's nothing to be afraid of now, little lamb."

Masahiko was gasping for air and Mello wondered if the man was experiencing a heart attack.

"We prayed for you," BB said, smiling, "we both prayed for your black soul, Masahiko. Just close your eyes…"

BB ran his fingers over the man's eyelids, forcing them closed, the man whimpering.

"And shepherds we shall be," L murmured, the guns against the sides of the man's head, "For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from thy hand; our feet to swiftly carry out thy command…"

"So we shall flow a river forth to Thee," BB continued, his voice awed, "And teeming with souls shall it ever be."

"In nomine et Patris, et Filii…"

"…et Spiritus Sancti," BB finished.

The two shots fired simultaneously, blood exploding in all directions as the bullets had gone at an angle through the skull and come out the poor man's eyes. L allowed the body to fall back and he stood back, his pants splattered with blood, but BB was covered in much more of it, his black shirt and jeans smeared in it.

L put his guns away at his waistline, then pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hands, "If you are alive, you have been loyal. Remember what disloyalty earns you: I will find you, and I will make you bleed rivers of blood like the men in this room today. Do not forget what you have seen."

BB giggled, taking pennies out of his pockets and putting one over each of Masahiko's eyes, the ancient tradition for the dead, "That was so beautiful, Lawli."

"Now," Lawliet said, his eyes on the four Under Dons still left alive, "Get out."

Mello watched Wedy, Taylor, Osoreda, and Aiber get up to leave, exiting as quickly as possible without a word. Matt looked up just then at the carnage around him, sighed, and looked back down at his game and resumed the battle.

"Aiber," Lawliet said, stopping the man with his tone, "Stay here a moment please."

Tall and blonde-haired Aiber looked back at Lawliet, fixing his coat, "Yes, sir?"

Lawliet took a lollipop out of his suit pocket and held it up in front of him in offering, "You have done well. You may begin the next stage of the plans."

Aiber accepted the lollipop and bowed, nodding at BB in acknowledgement as he left.

BB giggled, the room now empty but for his brother. He wrapped his arms around L's stomach from behind, licking his ear, "Aha, that was fun, Lawli. Let's do it again."

"Soon, BB," L said, turning around into his brother's embrace and grabbing his face with both hands before kissing him. BB moaned into the kiss, already past turned on from all the blood and aggression. BB nipped at L's bottom lip, nearly drawing blood as L pulled away, "but right now, we're going to play another game."

BB sighed happily as he began to remove his clothing.

**I finally decided on a plot **

**The eight guys killed are the eight guys from Yatsuba Corporation** **in the anime**.

As for the second prayer, it's from The Boondock Saints, my favorite movie of all time. For those of you that have seen it, I completely stole it, but I'm not claiming it. I just love it so much!

**And finally…PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	17. An Apple a Day

**APOLOGY/IMPORTANT INFORMATION/WARNINGS FROM THE AUTHOR: **

**I sincerely apologize for the long wait. To those of you still faithful to this story, I hope you understand and I will attempt to try and redeem myself. There is no excuse for making you guys wait over a year for an update. Although this chapter is short, I promise you guys I am going through the process of revising and editing the past chapters and making them more cohesive. Therefore, the story may change slightly. Since I am re-reading all of this over again to try and recapture the world and the personalities I have set up, I recommend you re-read as well. **

**I honestly started this months and months ago but didn't know how to end it. I don't know how many more chapters are left, but I definitely have a direction, a means to an end. **

**Also, for anyone that is confused, Light and L will NOT end up together. I may have them be intimate together again, but do not get the idea in your head that Lawliet will have a dramatic shift in personality and decide that the other half of his soul is a boy he barely knows and is using as a pawn. I don't do Stockholm Syndrome, although I suppose you could argue that Light and Ryuk is, but then I would have to cheerfully remind you they were together before the abduction. **

**If this is a problem, I suggest you look elsewhere. **

**Also, there may be mentions of boy/girl, although it will definitely not be explicit. I find it difficult writing for "straight" couplings. It's just not in my mojo. **

**And there will be mentions of girl/girl as well. Seeing as I don't discriminate the sexes in my personal life, I take that belief to my fictional worlds. Sorry to anyone who is offended, I suppose. **

**Ah, one more thing. There is POTENTIAL for character death. I won't spoil all the fun to be had with this particular form of angst, but yes, there is a possibility of more than one "main" character being killed by the end of this fic. **

**So…I think that is all the warnings you need. **

**Ah, and another fun tidbit: I'm cosplaying as Beyond Birthday at a convention in EXACTLY 13 days. -TPP**

* * *

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter 17: An Apple a Day**

Ryuk stared at the sloppy message that had been spray-painted on the wall, not liking it one bit. The black paint had been hurried, no doubt because of the location.

_L, DID YOU KNOW GODS OF DEATH LOVE APPLES?_

"What do you think of it, Ryuk?" Lawliet murmured, his eyes preoccupied with opening a small chocolate candy.

"Somebody's fuckin' with me," Ryuk said, his fists clenched at his sides. He had a lot of enemies, sure, but none he knew with enough balls to go this far. Who the fuck was trying to send a message to L, especially about himself? The only dissension Ryuk had ever committed against Lawliet in his life was his promise to Light. All he wanted was for Light to live, to somehow be happy. He was still working on the last part, and for the past month they had been inseparable at Wammy's, considering 'Kira' was practically a prisoner of war.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Lawliet asked, his tone innocent. Ryuk's spine tingled: no, Lawliet could never truly sound innocent.

"No," Ryuk said, staring into his boss's tired eyes, "I don't know what this means, but I sure as hell am going to find out."

"You had better," Lawliet warned, his voice sounding bored, "I don't need any useless distractions right now. I have much to get done in the next few weeks, and knowing there is somebody trying to break my faith in my closest comrades is disheartening. Have Matsuda paint over it immediately."

Ryuk gulped, his eyes shifting back to the spray-painted wall. It was on the alley-facing wall of Lawson & Lawli's, the private firm that was more of a front than anything else. Of course Lawliet had employed several lawyers to keep it looking legitimate, but it was little more than a skeleton. The building was mostly used for laundering money between the different companies and nightclubs, so to have such a message here was a good indication that whoever this was knew exactly who Ryuk was and who he worked for. This person obviously knew more than enough to make Lawliet on edge, although you would never know it looking at his calm, bored demeanor.

"A security camera picked up a female image, although her face is hooded. This was done very quickly and discreetly. I suggest you run over the footage and get started," Lawliet said, pulling out his cell phone and approaching the alley roadway. The Rolls Royce appeared, Watari at the wheel when L said, "Join me for dinner tonight, Ryuk. Mello and Matt will be joining us as well."

Ryuk nodded, knowing it wasn't an option to refuse. He'd be there, but it made him nervous that Lawliet was having the others tag along. What exactly was running through that gifted brain of his? It made Ryuk shudder, but also angry. He didn't know whom this FEMALE was, but he was going to make sure he killed her with his bare hands for compromising his delicate position. How dare ANYBODY doubt his loyalty to Lawliet? It was insulting, and made Ryuk's blood boil.

And if he was going to keep Light safe, he would have to eliminate all threats as soon as they appeared. He stared down at the tape in his hands, which Lawliet had given him and nearly shook with rage: time to get to work.

* * *

"I did exactly as you asked," Sayu said sweetly, sighing as Near ran his fingers lightly through her shoulder-length hair, "When will we leave? When can we leave, Near-kun?"

"We have to wait," Near said quietly, placing a kiss on the stupid girl's mouth to hush her up, "As soon as our enemies are dead, I will take you away from this place."

"And no more hurting?" Sayu said, practically whimpering as she shook. Near had been very diligent with this newer edition to the Wammy household, a girl who was nearly his age but very dependant on drugs. Near had been carefully controlling her through giving her supply whenever she craved it, and also won her trust by being tender and loving towards her. It was all an act, but she was too dense to realize that yet. Near needed his pawns, after all. If he was to win this game against Lawliet and return to his proper place in the world, he had to win. If he had to destroy a few lives in the process to complete the puzzle, so be it, "No more hurting, Sayu. You will never have to listen to anybody ever again."

"I want to listen to you," Sayu breathed, arching her back at Near's hands as they ran along her thighs, "I want to be with you, Near-kun. Always."

"You will be," Near lied, enjoying the mewling sounds she elicited as his cock slipped into her dripping heat. He ground against her, his mind focused on things beyond pleasure. He felt nothing for this girl. He breathed against her ear, knowing this pawn had very little time left, "I promise."

* * *

Chief Soichiro Yagami was once again in his cluttered office at headquarters, knowing he looked rough. He hadn't shaved in days and had slept very little in the past week. Aizawa and Mogi still had a thirst in their eyes for justice. That's good, Soichiro thought. At least if he failed, he knew his subordinates wouldn't give up as easily.

No, he wouldn't give up. He had to stop thinking that there was no other way. Once headquarters had received the information that the 8 top executives of Yatsuba Corporation had been found murdered in their conference room, the investigative team had been quick to arrive. Soichiro had stayed at the cold crime scene for nearly 48 hours trying to make sense of it all. Forensics had identified the bodies as having been dead before arrival, the bodies moved during the closed hours of the building. This had led to a fiery search through the employees of the company as to who had access to the building or could have had their keys stolen. Then there was the issue of the high security systems, having been shut down from an outside source on the roof. Top-notch work; Soichiro knew this had been some very heavy-duty preparation and teamwork. His head was still reeling at the absolute professional criminal perfection that had been offered the police force.

Again, they were left with nothing. Not even a weapon. Not a single slug or discarded cartridge. Nothing but cold, bloody bodies and a double-tap to the head of the vice president of finance. All expert shots. Professional, efficient, clean.

Except for one. The company president's body had been nearly unrecognizable, his skull shattered from an intense beating against a hard surface, his throat sliced, nearly no blood left in his body. The only clues they had been left with were two shiny pennies placed over the dead president's eyes with traces of blood from him and the president of finance. It was all mind-blowingly difficult to understand.

So Soichiro had finally gotten clearance to call out the big guns. Soichiro had only ever used the services of the infamous investigative detective Eraldo Coil twice in his entire career, and now was one of those times where he was desperately needed. He was the greatest detective in the world and was extremely private; he solved all cases electronically and communicated via a voice-distorter on a laptop. Nobody had ever seen his face, and Soichiro didn't care as long as he could help with this investigation. It had taken him barely any time at all to come up with a theory.

"The pennies are important," Coil said, his voice both deep and robotic as it filled the gruesome crime room, "I believe the pennies were originally on the eyes of the president of finance. The killer then placed those pennies on the president of the Yatsuba Corporation. I believe this is an indication that the president was the main target."

"Of course he was," Soichiro said, running a hand over his tired face, "He's the most powerful, the most influential, and was the only body that was partially mutilated. The others were clean kills."

"But why move the pennies?" Aizawa had wondered aloud.

"It seems as if the killer wishes for the hit to be revealed," Coil droned, "The pennies were moved for a reason; a link, of sorts. Another clue to reveal the true intentions of the murders. Obviously the president of finance and the president of the corporation have something in common that aggravated the killer, or killers, to kill all."

"The company's balance of power has been shifted," Soichiro murmured, a hand grasping at his chin, "To knock out all the competition in one night…with the president of finance and the president of the company…"

"Laundering?" Aizawa offered, staring at the dead vice president of finance, "money was the reason."

"Money is always the reason," Coil said, "Men are driven by one thing in this world: money. Confiscate the files of the Yatsuba Corporation and dig through any and all of the past six months of the financial records. We need to look for inconsistencies in any and all accounts, especially the emergency and ghost accounts. You may find numbers, possibly addresses of contacts that could lead us deeper into the investigation."

"Mogi, I want the top investors in the Yatsuba Corporation on the phone as soon as possible," Soichiro said, pointing his finger at the man before motioning at Aizawa, "Aizawa, get clearance for those records. I want you and Naomi on account detail until further notice. Get a sniff of something interesting and contact me back at headquarters."

The men nodded before leaving the room, Soichiro concentrated on getting a hold of those accounts. Yes, there was finally hope for cracking this mad man known as Ryuzaki. Obviously everyone knew it had been him, as he had already confessed in the Death Note, but Soichiro needed to dig a hell of a lot deeper into the underworld before he got a chance to take out the motherfucker one-on-one. And it was all thanks to Coil's careful phrasing, as if he had already foreseen all of this.

"Well done, Chief Yagami," Coil intoned, "I will contact you via the private chat room I arranged through your department. Please remember the pass code changes every thirty seconds to insure our security."

"Yes," Soichiro said, knowing he would receive the code through another ghost file that destroyed itself virtually upon opening. Coil was nothing if not extremely careful.

"Until next time then," Coil said, the gothic letter C disappearing as the screen went black.

* * *

Lawliet sat at his desk once again, steepling his fingers in front of him as he stared at the video monitor into the eyes of one of the world's greatest con artists, "Have you begun phase two as instructed?"

"Yes sir," the blonde middle-aged man answered, smirking slightly, "of course Wedy will be terribly upset with me once the truth is realized."

"She was a necessity," Lawliet said, closing one of his many laptops to keep him from distraction. Light sources of any kind tended to distract him, "I could not trust anybody else with Yatsuba Corporation's security systems. She did it flawlessly, thanks to you."

"I have her wrapped around my finger, like you asked," he replied, "It was difficult at first, I must admit. Under Dons tend to…have no respect for each other, I'm afraid."

"That is the way of the underworld," Lawliet murmured, his chin resting on his hands, "A family is only as loyal as its children; all the children want to make sure they are the favorite of the father."

"But when most of the children are dead…"

"Exactly. Those left will be drunk on the idea of power. All the branches are weak, and will grow weaker as every John Doe with a gun tries to be a mafiosa. It will be another delicious bloodbath to keep everyone's prying eyes away from the true agenda."

"So all this was simply a distraction," Aiber laughed, holding up a cup of wine on the screen, "You managed to not only weaken the Dons severely, but keep them crippled in their attempt to regain some amount of control. But in that time, we will have already accomplished what they are too blind to see. I must hand it to you, Lawliet, you are one devious son of a bitch."

Lawliet smirked, unable to help himself, "I simply know how the human mind works. We don't like to admit it, but most humans are all the same and have the same weakness."

"Which is?"

Lawliet licked a lollipop he had just unwrapped, his eyes focused on the swirling pink and red colors of the strawberry-flavored treat. Aiber, although one of the world's leading con artists, was as blind as the rest of them. Lawliet had needed him to infiltrate and become an Under Don, being eyes and ears Lawliet needed. Then he had needed Aiber to gain the trust of Wedy, the only Under Don Lawliet had felt threatened by because of her skills and intelligence. Having Aiber become her lover was crucial, to help mold her into the perfect pawn to continue Lawliet's mission.

Every piece was being utilized on the chessboard. Every move pre-determined on Lawliet's side. The checkmate was close enough to taste.

But Lawliet was no fool. There were still so, so many ways in which his operation could fail. Being an expert in statistics, Lawliet knew there was no possible way to insure 100% success no matter how much time he was given or how intelligent he was.

There were simply factors in the world that even HE could not control.

So he kept his plans changing constantly, continuously monitoring his queen and king with the bishops and his knights at the ready, his pawns tamed, ready to be used once and discarded at will and at whim.

Unlike the real game of chess, Ryuzaki had nearly an unlimited amount of cheap pawns.

Lawliet licked the lollipop one more time before answering Aiber's nearly-forgotten question, thinking to himself that it was truly a pity that such an intelligent and useful man such as Aiber was going to fall into darkness along with the rest of them:

"Predictability."

* * *

The computer screen continued to flash _RENDERING._

Matt lit another cigarette as he enhanced a grainy image of a girl from a convenience store tape. This was the eighth or ninth tape Ryuk had dumped on him in the past few hours as he continued to canvas the neighborhood surrounding the Lawson & Lawli law firm. Although Ryuk looked the way he did and was constantly judged by all because of it, he was exceptionally smart and resourceful.

Street smart, too. He'd been born and raised on the streets, one of many reasons Lawliet had taken him under his wing. He was a good dog, able to hunt things unlike some of the others. Matt knew he was useless in that department, but he was a genius when it came to technology and hacking (and making explosives, but Mello was good at that, too).

So Matt really couldn't complain. He liked being in his various computer rooms, the only light source coming from the many screens he had set up around the large desk. He was actually multitasking at the moment, trying to break into some encrypted databases for Lawliet and help Ryuk out with whoever his mystery tagger was at the same time, a tagger who was currently a large thorn in Ryuk's side, which meant she was a thorn in all of their sides.

Matt would do anything for his close brothers and he knew the sentiment for them was the same.

Matt realized he was basically helping Ryuk figure out who to murder. A young girl too, by the looks of the tapes.

The resolution of the still-shot taken from the convenience store video feed continued to intensify, become more clear. Matt took a drag from his cigarette before adding another layer of coding and set the toner to bright.

He froze the image. She looked familiar.

He took out his cell phone and speed-dialed Ryuk. He picked up on the first ring.

"Tell me one of those goddamn tapes worked. I'm tired of getting harassed by these pissy shopkeepers."

Matt smiled, "Yeah. I got a shot for ya. She looks familiar…"

"A'course she does. We gotta know her or she'd never have pulled this shit in the first place."

"I'm sending it now," Matt intoned, watching a green bar pop up on the screen, initializing the transfer to Ryuk's phone, "Have fun hunting, dog."

Ryuk growled, sending a shiver down Matt's spine, "I'm gonna rip her larynx out with my bare teeth."

"Well just make sure to clean up behind yourself. Maybe have BB tag along? I've heard he's driving Lawliet crazy. You might earn some brownie points for babysitting."

Matt had only been joking, but the silence from the other end was surprising. Matt knew that their tight circle was uncomfortable with BB, so for Ryuk to be taking a moment to consider it made his brows draw together.

Ryuk finally chuckled, a chuckle that reminded Matt of the not-too-distant past when Ryuk had been a stray dog free of his master's chain, "Not a bad idea, Red."

* * *

_A/N: Since I'm beginning to remember my original plot idea, I hope to have another chapter out by December 15, the day before the convention. I'm actually quite excited. I'm going to have the English voice actor of Light Yagami sign my Death Note. Heh heh heh._


End file.
